Tears of the Fayth
by Mongoose Bites Yer Arse
Summary: Gametime-Well, they're going to Bevelle one way or another. Just as they thought life couldn't get any more complicated, it does. Nobody wants it to end like this...major plot twist, spoilers & yaoi. R&R coz u love me!
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

©Lexiter Jackson 2003

Tears of the Fayth 

**__**

_Well, here I am, once again with yet ANOTHER story…but hey, can you blame me? Ahem. Anyway, the usual crud: I own nothing apart from the original character. Not even the story line's mine (well, not all of it, anyway). Not all of the conversations/events are exactly as portrayed in the game, but to be frankly honest with you I don't give a damn. It's been a while since I played most of it and I just can't be assed to play again just to get the dialogue exactly right. Suffer. _

_Expect this on to be updated fairly regularly, as this is my major project at the moment. Um, is there really anything else to say?_

_Oh yeah._

**_Warnings:_**_ This is **YAOI**, as in male/male love. If there are any adult situations (I haven't made my mind up about that yet) I will up the rating accordingly and chuck an extra warning into the corresponding chappies. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!_

_Um…this has a PG type rating for a good reason. My character has a pretty foul mouth. Especially in later chapters *winks* _

_Other then that, enjoy the story, try not to fall asleep during the bits that you already know from the game (some bits I've changed just to keep you on your toes…narf), don't send me flames or I'll sick Bahamut on you. *smirks* _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_She is here...my daughter..._

_She is beautiful, My Lord._

_Ten years, and you still call me that, little one?_

_I could say the same._

_Point taken. You still regret it, don't you?_

_I...yes, and I will until I can rest._

_You miss him._

_..._

_You remember your promise?_

_If I can still keep it, My Lord._

_You can. Just...well, you probably know better then I do._

_Too damn right. Maybe after this they'll see fit to let me rest._

_Hrumph. Say hello for me._

_Of course. I'll go now._

_Do. I hate farewells._

A sapphire eye blinked open for the first time for...well, ages it seemed. The figure raised a hand to its face, feeling the eye patch that covered the empty socket of the other eye. The figure smiled as it looked around.

'I'm back...'

- - - - - - - - -

Yuna smiled as she looked around at the crowds pushing past her to get into the stadium. 'Wow! I never knew blitzball was so...'

Lulu nodded as she raised a hand to protect her eyes from the sun. She looked down at the huge sphere of water below them, smiling slightly. She cast an amused glance at Kimahri who grunted and smiled slightly at Yuna's delight. Lulu scanned the crowd while she waited for the Aurochs to come into the sphere – the Goers were already in. 

'Excuse me, ma'am, is this seat taken?'

Lulu turned to the deep, gravely voice, shaking her head.

'No.'

The man sighed. 'Oh good. Someone was kind enough to steal the seat I paid for.' He pulled a huge sword off his back and leant it against the balcony wall, looking at Lulu with one bright sapphire eye, the other covered in a black eye patch. He was six feet tall and well muscled, although the fact was hidden by a black denim jacket. He wore black leather trousers and a grey tee shirt, and his head was crowned by a mop of black hair shot through with gold, tied back into a loose ponytail.

'You're one of Lady Yuna's guardians, no?' He inquired. Lulu nodded, extending a hand.

'Lulu.' She introduced as the stranger took her hand, bent low and kissed the back of it.

'Rammas.' The man replied, letting go of her hand. 'Jassu Rammas.'

'Pleased to meet you, Jassu.' Lulu blushed slightly. 'This is Yuna and Kimahri.'

Jassu bent low over Yuna's hand and kissed it, then bowed low to Kimahri. 'It is a great honour for me to meet a Summoner and her guardians, milady. And a Summoner so beautiful such as yourself...' Jassu straightened and grinned, running a hand across the stubble on his chin '...is a pleasure in itself, I assure you.'

Yuna giggled, blushing slightly. 'Please, call me Yuna.'

Just then the Aurochs swam into the sphere, eliciting a roar from the crowd. Tidus waved and beamed at Yuna, who waved back.

Jassu stood and watched the players taking their positions, and then he caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look.

'Knew you'd turn up, you old dog.' Jassu growled to himself. He forced himself to turn away, to pretend he was just watching the game rather then the man he'd spotted.

Just after half time, Tidus swapped with Wakka and the game continued on, the Aurochs defeating the Goers by an astounding 4-1. Jassu watched as Tidus swam into the sphere to congratulate Wakka, and he grunted as a near-invisible pyre-fly drifted into the sphere. He picked up his sword and shouldered it, grunting at the weight and turned as the cheers started to turn into screams.

'TIDUS!' Jassu didn't stop as he heard the Ronso roar. Garudas suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere. One landed in Jassu's path, and he grunted at it.

'Whatever...' He ran forward, swinging his sword across and almost slicing the head in two. The Garuda screamed, dissolving into a swarm of pyre-flies. Jassu ran through them.

'Freya! No!'

Jassu turned towards the panicked scream, and saw a child cornered by a Dual Horn. Jassu ran, jumped and brought his sword down through the beast's neck, almost blinded by the pyre-flies.

'Thank you sir.' The woman snatched up her child and pressed something into his hand. 'Please, take this.'

Jassu nodded his thanks and shouldered his weapon again, putting the mega potion into a pouch on his belt. He looked around, and he saw a man in a red coat cut down a Garuda without breaking a sweat.

'Fucking...' Jassu cursed as another one came down behind the man, the other not even noticing. Jassu ran up behind it, not bothering to slow down. He just drove the point of his huge sword into its spine and kept going until all that was left was a cloud of pyre-flies.

'Auron! You never watch your back!'

Auron froze when he heard that voice. He turned and faced Jassu, and Jassu was saddened by how much he'd changed. There were no longer two chestnut eyes; just one, the colour of dried blood.

'Hello Auron.'

Auron said nothing, just stood there, watching him. Jassu began to get irritated.

'Got nothing to say to an old friend?'

Auron shook himself. 'Hello...Jassu. Long time no see.'

Jassu flashed him a grin. 'That's better.'

Auron glared at him. 'And goodbye, Jassu.'

With that, Auron began to walk away. Jassu frowned, and ran after him. 'Hey!'

'Auron!' Another voice rang out. Auron smiled slightly as an out of breath Tidus skidded to a stop in front of him, his sword out. Suddenly a huge Garuda, far larger then any of the others, appeared right above them, screaming. It dived for Tidus, but a blitzball hit it on the side of the head.

'Hey! Birdie!' Wakka yelled, catching the ball and joining the others. Jassu smiled slightly, and stood next to Wakka. He brought his huge sword, a blue blade with grey swirls carved into it, travelling up it and a purple hilt making it look strangely organic, up to eye level with the point towards the Garuda. He felt Auron's eye on him, and smirked slightly.

Wakka threw his blitzball at it again, this time blinding it. The flying fiend screamed as Jassu lowered his sword and glared at it with his good eye.

'Bloody hell, you need a bath!' He concentrated; it had been a while since he'd used these. He closed his eyes, placed two fingers on his forehead and then flicked them towards the huge fiend, his eye snapping open and a Watega swamped the creature, making it wail and fall into the sphere below. Jassu grunted, shouldering his weapon and glancing at Auron.

'That's how it's done.' He bowed his head, then looked up to the Maester's stand. His skin was tingling; someone was doing a powerful Summoning. Sure enough, Anima put in an appearance, wiping out what was left of the fiends.

A hand fell on Jassu's shoulder, making him jump. He turned to face Kimahri.

'Stranger help friends. Kimahri respects. Did not have to help.'

Jassu flashed him a smile. 'Ah, it was nothing. Now, where's your Summoner? I have something to ask...'

Kimahri nodded and led the man up to a platform that was above Luca, where Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Tidus and Auron were already waiting. Jassu glanced at Auron, who refused to look at him.

'Summoner Yuna?' Jassu bowed to Yuna, placing his sword at her feet. 'I hereby request to join your party and to become one of your guardians. Do you accept?'

Yuna blinked. 'Well, yes, but...why?'

Jassu stood, retrieving his sword and replacing it into the scabbard on his back. 'A promise I made some years ago.'

Tidus groaned. 'Not you too!'

Jassu flashed him a grin. 'For your information, I quite liked your father. I can see him in you...around the eyes.' Jassu finished, looking down at the ground. Yuna looked at Jassu.

'You knew Sir Jecht?'

Jassu nodded. 'Yes. And your father, and Auron. I travelled as a guardian until...' Jassu sighed. 'Eh, this is no time to reminisce. We have a Pilgrimage to go on!'

Auron trudged behind the group, keeping an eye on the newest addition.

_What's he doing here? Why is he even alive? I...I saw him die...saw him being sent..._

Auron shook his head, striding to keep up with the group. Jassu looked over at him and grinned, and Auron glanced away. Seeing this, the other man wandered over to him, slowing down so that they were behind the rest.

'What's wrong, Auron?'

Auron looked into the eye of the other. 'You...are dead.'

Jassu shrugged, the huge sword on his back slipping slightly. He pulled it back into the position. 'Hey, so what?' He grinned. 'Braska says hi.'

Auron sighed. 'So I'm not forgotten.'

Jassu slapped an arm around Auron's shoulder. 'Nope. Everybody knows about the great 'Sir Auron'.' Jassu swept his other hand, encompassing the rest of the world. Then he sighed, and dropped his hand. 'But nobody remembers Jassu Rammas, the guardian who failed his Lord and friends.'

Auron glanced up at Jassu. 'I remember an obnoxious drunk, a thief and a brat. And Jecht wasn't too good either.'

Jassu snorted. 'That's the one. And Jecht always on about your damn jug.'

Auron nodded, allowing himself a small smile and pushing the thoughts from earlier to the back of his head.

'Sir Auron!'

Jassu grinned. 'You're up!'

Auron looked up and saw Tidus leapt on by a wolf. He drew his sword as Jassu did the same, running as Wakka pulled Tidus free of the wolf. Three more bounded into the path, followed by seven behind them.

'Holy shit!' Tidus yelled as he pulled out his sword.

'Youth of today.' Jassu remarked. 'Lulu! Protect!'

'Just who do you think you are?' Lulu glared at the guardian. Jassu glared right back, the one eye unsettling the Mage. 'Alright, fine.'

Jassu bared his teeth at the nearest wolf, bringing his sword up to eye level again.

Suddenly a growl erupted behind him, and Jassu spun, cutting the wolf in half mid-leap. Another one went for the young Summoner, receiving a blitzball in the jaw from Wakka. The rest of the wolves circled around the party warily.

One ran in, dodged the blitzball from Wakka and leapt, attaching itself to Jassu's arm. Jassu cursed, dropping his sword and punching the wolf in the snout. The wolf yelped and let go, stunned, and Tidus ran in and skewered the wolf while Jassu held his bleeding arm.

'Everybody! I'm going to summon!'

Jassu grabbed his sword and followed Auron as the rest ran for cover. A potion quickly cured the wound, and Jassu stood and looked at Yuna as glyphs appeared on the ground around her. A driving pain in his head drove Jassu to his knees, his sword falling from his grip once again as he held his head. The rest of the group was too busy watching Yuna for anyone to notice his as he gasped in agony.

A mournful cry made him look up as Valefor flew in and landed in front of Yuna. After a couple of strokes the Aeon pushed itself up and turned towards the wolves. Jassu shook his head and stood, the pain dulling to a throbbing ache.

The Aeon made short work of the remaining pack, the last two running off and yelping as Valefor roared in victory. Yuna thanked him and Valefor nodded, flying away. Jassu watched him leave, an ache in his chest as if he, too, wanted to follow.

'You alright?'

Jassu looked down from the sky, smiling at Tidus.

'Yeah, couldn't be better.' Jassu ruffled Tidus' hair, grinning as the boy tried to grab his hand. He leant down and picked up his sword, pushing it back into the scabbard on his back.

'Hey, that's a cool sword. What is it?'

Jassu smiled. 'Harlequin.' He replied, walking past the boy and joining the rest of the group. Three chocobos with riders rode up to the group.

'Lady Yuna and her guardians, I presume?' The first said, a woman. Yuna nodded, doing Yevon's Prayer to the three. 'We have been looking for you to warn you of a large fiend in these parts with a taste for chocobo. Please, if you rent any, be careful.' 

Yuna nodded. 'We will. Thank you.'

The woman nodded and clicked to her bird, the three moving off. Tidus punched the air.

'We gotta help!' He cried. Auron looked over to him, smiling slightly.

'Why?'

'Well, it's the right thing to do!' Tidus answered. Auron chuckled, and Jassu followed suit. 'Hey, what's so funny?'

'Nothing.' Jassu replied. 'Just that your dad used to say that a lot too.'

Tidus frowned slightly as Auron glanced at the other guardian. 'And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska, you and I.'

Tidus crossed his arms. 'Well I still think we should help.' He said. Jassu shook his head. _He looks so much like you, my friend._

The group carried on until the sun was just setting, and after Wakka kicked up slightly about the Agency they were staying in, Jassu retired to his room gratefully.

He pulled off the sword, laying it down on the floor as he stripped down to his boxers and fell into the soft mattress with a sigh. Reaching up to his ponytail, he pulled out the band holding it in and laid it on the bedside table. Sighing again, he closed his eye and prepared himself for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming of the Truth

©Lexiter Jackson 2003

Tears of the Fayth Chapter 2 Dreaming of the Truth 

_Well, I'm back with another chappie – and I have some credits and cookies to give out!_

_Kenji – Yeah I know! I think 'Jassu' is such a cool name, and it's the only name I could come up with that suited   him. Thank you for saying it's interesting! Have a cookie! *gives cookie to Kenji*_

_Eva Kasumi – Thank you!! I ain't sayin' a word on whether or not Wakka and Tidus is yet – read the fic. I should be updating at LEAST once a week. And coz you're so nice, you can have a cookie too! *grins and hands over cookie*_

_Right…now I've done that – oh and if you want a cookie and a mention just drop me a review! – I can get on with warnings._

_As usual, I own nothing except my character and various bits of the original plot I've changed – of which there'll be a ittle ittle bit in this chapter and it grows as more are added! Merf! Oh, there will be spoilers contained within._

_Warnings for this chapter – a little bit of implied sex in the beginning, nothing graphic. That's for later *winks*. Umm…oh yeah. YAOI ladies and gentlemen – male/male love. Unless you have something to say, don't even bother. If you don't like, then WHY ARE YOU READING THIS!!!_

_Ahem. As always, enjoy the fic, keep an open mind and if you fall asleep, then SHAME ON YOU! Er…you can come back now…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_~d-r-e-a-m-i-n-g~_

_Lips on his; heat pressed against heat and words exchanged without any need for human speech. Tracks made down his neck, his chest; hands buried in soft hair that he knew shone in the sunlight that streamed through the curtained window._

_The warmth disappeared, replaced with an empty, gnawing pain of loss. He opened his eyes to total darkness, a hand reaching out and trying to find the other, but they had gone. He raised his hands to his face, only to find that he had both eyes._

_Suddenly the darkness whirled away like smoke banished by a fresh breeze, and he was in Macalania Woods with Braska, Jecht and Auron again, facing a huge fiend, the Spherimorph. Braska had been hit; Jecht was tending to the Summoner. He turned to the Spherimorph, watching as it shifted into a spike aimed for Auron. _

_Without stopping to think, he leapt in the path of the spike, pushing Auron out of the way. Time seemed to stop as he faced down the Spherimorph, and in that endless instant he knew he was going to die, and he found that he was at peace. As if a question without words had been answered, time sped up again and the spike buried itself into his chest. His hand opened as he was pushed backwards, dropping Harlequin as he struggled to keep his footing. He felt the flesh ripping as the point broke through his back, and a sudden fountain of blood erupted from his mouth. _

_'No!' A red blur entered his vision, the huge sword of the other guardian burying itself into the spike. An unearthly scream was heard, and the Spherimorph withdrew from the fatally injured guardian and slipped back into a Sphere Pool._

_He fell to his knees, blood pooling around him and staining the blue pools a deep purple. Blood trickled down from his nose and mouth as Braska tried to cure him._

_'Don't...waste...your energy...My Lord...' He heard himself say as he collapsed onto his side. 'Protect...the...the...Summoner...' _

_His vision went black as he heard Braska begin the sending, and a feeling of peace descended on him._

_~g-n-i-m-a-e-r-d~_

Jassu woke up, his cheek wet from the tears. He pushed himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed and sighing. Glancing out through the window he could see that it was still very early in the morning, but he knew that no more sleep would be gained this night. He pulled on his trousers and walked to the sink in the room, splashing his face and dampening his hair. Turning around, Jassu noted that there was another in the room – the Ronso, Kimahri.

Putting his hair up, Jassu pulled his tee shirt and jacket on, wincing as the tee shirt caught on the scar on his chest. Picking up Harlequin and strapping it onto his back, Jassu made his way out of the travel agency and into the cold morning air.

Walking a little ways away, he pulled out the huge blue sword and began to warm up. Soon the jacket and scabbard was thrown onto the ground, followed by the tee shirt as the day started to warm up.

Auron had come out some time ago, intent on doing some early morning training when he spotted the other guardian doing the same. He leant against a support, watching him for a while as first the jacket, then the tee shirt ended up on the ground. Wherever he'd been for the last ten years, Jassu hadn't let up on the training. His body was still highly toned, muscled but not overly so. Neither had he forgotten the training moves from so long ago, flowing through them as if they were a dance.

Auron snorted. Of course they were a dance – a Dance of Death.

Auron paused as Jassu stopped suddenly, his back to Auron. A scar on his upper back that hadn't been there as far as he could remember greeted him, and Auron raised an eyebrow. He could remember where that came from.

Suddenly the man in question whirled, a shiny object flying from his hand. Auron sidestepped just in time as a throwing knife embedded itself where Auron's head was.

Jassu grinned as he saw Auron blink at the knife. He was glad to see that he hadn't lost any of his old skills. Auron pulled the knife out of the post, walking over to Jassu and handing it back. 

'Good throw.'

'Good dodge.' Jassu grinned, quickly pushing the knife into a boot and pulling his tee shirt over the scars. Hell, the scars even disturbed him.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the air.

'The chocobos! Help!'

The rest of the group ran out of the agency as Jassu and Auron ran past.

'So where is he?' Wakka shouted above the panicked warks of the chocobos. Suddenly a crash answered him – a huge fiend, a chocobo in one hand, leapt off the top of the agency and landed on the ground, causing the earth to shake. The chocobo warked, and bit the fiend's hand, causing it to drop the bird and scream. Its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, and it had two tongues.

Jassu fought and defeated the urge to retch as its breath washed over the party. 'Jeez, you'd think with a meat diet it would brush once in a while, no?' He pulled the blue Harlequin up to eye level. 'Auron, d' ya want to back me up here?'

Auron joined the other as the fiend squinted down at them and roared. Tidus ran in and plunged his sword into the beast, only to get swatted away by one of its hands. Auron smiled grimly, shouldering his weapon and glaring at the fiend. 'You put far too much trust in your own strength, fiend.' He ground out, pulling his sword off his shoulder. Red energy travelled down the sword as he ran up to the fiend, bringing his sword up and smashing it down. The fiend staggered back, then glared down at Auron. A low rumble emanated from it as it pointed at him and shook a fist.

'I think you're next, Auron.' Jassu said. Auron just nodded. The fiend shuffled forward slightly and slammed a fist into Jassu, making him fall. His sword fell to the ground, and Jassu picked it up and glared at the beast as the world darkened slightly. 

'You asshole.' He grunted as he stabbed the blade into the ground in front of him and cracked his knuckles. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Auron pull Yuna back, but he was concentrated solely on the fiend in front of him. Red tendrils of energy wound themselves up the blade of the sword, running into the carvings like blood. 'Now we get to see who has the last laugh!' He pulled Harlequin out of the ground with one hand, running up to the fiend. As he reached it he jumped, bringing the sword above his head, and he slammed it into the fiend as he dropped. The fiend roared and tried to grab him off of its back, but Jassu had sprung clear. He sliced into the fiend again, a tendril of energy attaching itself to the fiend each time he hit. Then he sprung back, and the energy covered the fiend like a net. Raising his sword one last time, Jassu brought it down on the Chocobo Eater's head. As he brought it down the energy net exploded, throwing the guardian back. His sword flew after him, landing inches from his head and shattering.

The fiend staggered as Jassu stood up groggily, and it roared at him. 'Whatever.' He looked down at the remains of Harlequin. 'Shit! He broke my sword!'

Auron and Lulu ran in, Lulu letting fly a Fira as Auron sliced into the fiend. It wailed and collapsed into a cloud of pyre-flies. A metallic sound emanated from the cloud as it dispersed, leaving behind a black gauntlet with red and silver flames decorating it.

Jassu walked over to it, picking it up and examining it. 'Well, I'll keep this.' He finally said, fitting it on over his left arm. 

Yuna looked at it. 'That's the Hellfire gauntlet, isn't it?'

'Yep.' Jassu nodded. 'I lost my original one a long time ago.' Then he looked over to what was left of Harlequin. 'Looks like that was one Overdrive too many, old girl.' He sighed, gathering the shards up and carrying them to the beach. One by one he threw them in, and watched as they dissolved. Then he turned to Auron.

'Got a sword I can use?'

Auron couldn't help but smile. 'No.'

'Bugger.' Jassu sighed heavily. 'Ah well, I'll just have to use my hands.'

Tidus looked from one guardian to another. 'Hey, can I ask a question?'

Jassu looked at him. 'You just did.'

'No, seriously.' Tidus said, frowning. 'How is it you two get on like great buddies, when I've known Auron for my whole life and I can't get him to even laugh?'

Jassu coughed a little uncomfortably, glancing over to Auron. 'We've known each other a very long time, Tidus.'

At that point (much to Jassu's relief) the chocobo handler ran up to them. 'Thank you so much for getting rid of the fiend.' She gushed, latching onto Jassu's arm. He raised an eyebrow. 'You must have been so strong to do that.'

Jassu glared at the woman. 'Get. Off.'

The woman blinked, then let go of him and dusted herself down. 'Oh. Well, because of the favour, you can rent the chocobos free for the first time.' She smiled at the party. 'Just talk to my assistant when you are ready.' She walked off, and Jassu made sure she was gone before chuckling.

'What's so funny?' Wakka frowned slightly.

'Nothing, coach.' Jassu grinned, shaking his head.

'Shall we use the chocobos?' Yuna asked Auron, who seemed to think for a minute then nodded. Lulu went to tell the assistant who came back with her leading seven of the birds. 

'You can only take them as far as the other gate at Mushroom Rock Road. There's some sort of Crusader thing going on there, and they won't let anyone through.'

'Oh great.' Wakka sighed as he clambered onto his chocobo. 'Means we gotta walk to Djose, ya?'

'The walk'll do you good, Wakka.' Lulu commented, already on hers. The rest of the party mounted up, Yuna taking the lead with Auron and Tidus a little behind and to either side. The rest of the party trailed behind them, with Kimahri bringing up the rear. Jassu found himself riding next to Lulu.

'So how'd you join this pilgrimage?' Jassu asked, purely to make conversation. Lulu looked across at him.

'I've been around Yuna for a very long time. I regard her as a sister. So naturally I became her guardian.'

'Fair enough.' Jassu looked at the road ahead, his gaze falling on Auron. Lulu looked at him.

'You really travelled with Braska?'

Jassu nodded, and turned to face Lulu.

'How come nobody ever spoke of you?' She asked quietly. Jassu closed his good eye before answering.

'Probably because I was a failure.' He sighed. 'I joined the Warrior Monks when I was very small – my mother and father were killed by Sin. I don't even remember them.'

Lulu nodded. 'I remember mine a little.'

Jassu smiled a little. 'I heard of a Summoner who'd defied Yevon and married an Al Bhed. At first I was angry. What good Yevonite wouldn't be? Then I'd heard that he'd been cast out of the Yevon Order and told to give up summoning.

'This rung a little untrue. Surely it was the Fayth and Yevon who gave the Summoners power, not Bevelle?'

Lulu nodded, motioning for the man to continue.

'Then I heard that despite the Order, this Summoner had going into the Temple and had got himself an Aeon. With a young guardian hand-picked from the Warrior Monks called Auron.' Jassu smiled slightly. 'I was so jealous of him that I marched right up to Braska and almost demanded that he allowed me to become his guardian. I was a hothead when I was younger. He laughed at me and called me a child, and I was so angry!' Jassu laughed at the memory. 'But then I was ashamed of myself, and I said sorry. Braska smiled and told me he would have me as a guardian. I remember we were on our way down to the cells to see a drunk man who was raving about Zanarkand.'

'So why are you a failure?' Lulu asked. Jassu's expression darkened slightly.

'Because I made a stupid decision and abandoned my Summoner.'

Lulu wasn't going to let it rest. 'What decision did you make that was so bad?'

'I got myself badly injured and had to be left behind.' Was all he said, and Lulu could tell that Jassu wasn't going to say any more on the subject. His face had taken on a darkened brooding look as they rode.

'Mushroom Rock is up ahead.' Auron's voice broke Jassu out of his thoughts. 'We'll leave the birds here.'

The group dismounted and handed the reins to another Chocobo Keeper at the gates. Jassu noticed a large cart and wandered over to get a better look.

'Hey! No-one is to pass.' A man with short dark hair and dressed in a Crusader's uniform stepped in front of him. Jassu ignored him and looked at the wagon. Whatever was in it was not too happy about it.

'Is that Sinspawn?' Jassu turned his eye to the young Crusader.

'Yes, for use in Operation Mi'ihen, sir!'

'Operation Mi'ihen?' Jassu raised an eyebrow.

'Yessir! The Crusaders and Al Bhed have joined together to destroy Sin.'

Jassu shook his head. 'And Yevon approves?'

At this the young soldier's face fell. 'No. All Crusaders who are taking part have been thrown out of the Order. My friends back in Besaid won't even speak to me now.'

Jassu sighed, laying a hand on the young man's shoulder. 'If you believe what you're doing is right, follow your heart, not just the teachings.'

'Thank you sir!' The Crusader brought his fist to his chest in the Crusader's salute.

'Gatta! We're moving!' A voice rang out as the cart began to move forward. The man ran to the front, joining his companion as they moved off. Jassu wandered back to the others.

'Lady Yuna!' He called. Yuna looked up. 

'Yes, Sir Jassu?'

'We have a slight problem.' He grimaced. 'The Crusaders are doing something up ahead, and not even Summoners and their Guardians are allowed to pass.'

'Yeah, we know.' Wakka said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at a retreating Summoner and her brute of a Guardian. 'Dona just found that one out, ya?'

Kimahri scowled. 'Dona not like Yuna. Kimahri not like Dona. Barthello smells worse then wet Ronso.'

This made the group laugh and nod their heads; most of them didn't like the other Summoner either.      

Just then Jassu felt Tidus stiffen slightly. He turned to look, and fixed his eye on a blue-haired Guado.

_I...know...you..._

'Lady Yuna!' A surprisingly high voice came from the tall Guado. 'What a surprise to see you here!'

Yuna bowed low and performed the Prayer to him. 'Maester Seymour!' She gasped.

'Please, rise, Lady Yuna. I have no love for formalities.' He looked around at the group. 'Is there a problem?'

'Yes.' Yuna said, looking back to where a Crusader was barring their path.

'Ah...' Seymour walked up to the Crusader. 'I wish for Lady Yuna and her guardians to join me at the command centre.'

'B-but Maester Seymour, sir!' The Crusader stammered.

'No buts. I will take full responsibility.' Seymour raised a hand, then turned to the group. 'Please, Lady Yuna, join me at the command centre.'

Yuna nodded and did the Prayer again, but the Maester was already gone.

Jassu narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right with the Maester.

_Stop...my..._

Jassu shook his head. Now he was hearing voices. He was definitely going mad.

The group had only travelled a little ways before encountering a fiend. Just their luck it was a Funguar.

'Oh great.' Jassu moaned as pollen began to spray from the plant. 'Nobody breathe! Close your eyes!'

He'd said it too late for Tidus, Lulu and Yuna; the three who were closest to the plant collapsed onto the ground.

'Kimahri! Get them out of the way!' Jassu yelled, getting into a ready position, his left hand behind his back and his right held in front of him in a loose fist, the two first fingers held straight. Auron drew his sword.

'You can't do much to a plant with your hands, Jassu.'

'Maybe not.' Jassu conceded, holding the two fingers against his forehead and concentrating, flicking his fingers towards the Funguar. A spark flew from them, erupting into a Fira. The plant shrivelled into itself, wailing as it dissolved into pyre-flies.

'Shit I need a sword.' Jassu commented as he bent over the prone form of Tidus. 'Hey, wake up, kid.' He yelled into his ear. Tidus shot awake, his eyes wide.

'Shit!' He swore, glaring at Jassu who was laughing. 'Don't do that!'

'Whatever.' Jassu flipped a hand at Tidus, walking backwards. Until he fell over something and landed heavily on his butt.

'Ow.' Jassu glared at Tidus, who was incoherent with laughter. Then he looked at what he'd tripped over. 'Aha!'

A large sword, half covered in sand, was lying in the roadside. It was a blood red colour with serrated edges and a nasty hook on the end. It had blue flames travelling up the blade. The hilt was black with silver wrought into the handle. A name was carved into the blade, although Jassu had to scrub the sand away to read it.

'"Rednefed".' He said, testing the weight. Placing it into the empty scabbard on his back, he grinned. 'Hey, perfect fit. It's mine!'

Tidus was still giggling. 'You'll find it's a dud or something, I bet.' He said in between giggles. Jassu raised an eyebrow.

'Whatever, squirt.' He said, turning around and walking. Auron shook his head and followed Jassu.

'Here's your chance to find out, Jassu.' Auron nodded up to a mushroom-shaped rock up ahead. A large Garuda was hovering above it. Jassu smiled, stepping on the Yevon's Lift with Auron and drawing his sword.

'Hey birdie!' Jassu roared at the fiend, skidding in front of it. 'You wanna piece of me!'

The Garuda screamed, diving down towards Jassu. He held up his sword, and the Garuda hit it.

'Hah!' Jassu yelled, running forward and hitting the flying fiend with it. For some reason, the sword did almost no damage. 'Huh?'

Jassu ran and hit it again, with the same result. 'Shit! It's ace at defending, but crap at everything else!'

Auron walked calmly into the battle as Jassu fended off another attack. 'Try reading the name backwards.'

'Huh?' Jassu sidestepped another attack as Auron swiped at the Garuda. He concentrated for a moment. 'Defender! Bastards!'

'Who is?' Lulu asked as she stepped into the fray.

'Whoever made this sword! It's a Defender!'

'Ah.' She brought her hand down and smiled as the Garuda was hit dead on with a Thundaga. Jassu scowled and replaced the sword in his scabbard. Muttering to himself, he threw a Firega at the fiend, scowling as it fell to the ground. Pulling out a dagger from each boot, he went over to the Garuda and slit its throat, walking away and still muttering as it disappeared.

'What's up with him?' Wakka looked at the retreating back of Jassu, who was still muttering about his sword.

'Other people being inconsiderate enough to drop swords good at defending but not much else.' Auron replied, chuckling slightly and following the irate Jassu.

Tidus shook his head and Wakka smiled and placed an arm around his shoulders.

'Hey, you alright?'

Tidus looked up at the redhead and smiled. 'Yeah.'

The group made it through the valley, Jassu complaining the whole way.

'Look, will you be quiet?' Lulu sighed. Jassu looked at her and smiled.

'I'm sorry. I tend to mutter when things don't go the way I want them too.'

'Like the stall in Luca?' Auron snorted. 'You muttered all the way to Macalania, if I remember correctly.'

Jassu looked down at the ground, grinning. 'Wasn't my fault I got caught with it in my pocket, was it?'

'No, it was Braska's.' Auron rolled his eye. 'I think he did that just for a laugh, you know.'

'How was I to know that a Summoner knew how to pick pockets?'

Yuna looked between the two guardians. 'My father picked pockets?'

Auron shook his head. 'Not really, no. He just did it that one time as a practical joke. He was, after all,' Auron threw a look at Jassu, who found the sky interesting 'taught by the best.'

'I wasn't a monk all my life, Auron.'

'But sir-!'

The group turned at the shout. A little way below them, Gatta and a red-haired man was arguing. The group went down to them.

'No buts. You have your orders.'

'But Luzzu! I joined the Crusaders to fight!'

'Your orders are to guard the command centre.' Luzzu replied calmly. The enraged teen growled out something incomprehensible and ran to the lift. Wakka watched him go and turned to Luzzu.

'You shouldn't be too hard on him, ya know? He's just a kid.' Wakka said. Luzzu smile and shook his head.

'I know, Wakka. That's why I want him to guard the command centre instead of dying in the front line.' Luzzu sighed, then turned, facing the valley. 'Wakka...I might not get a chance to say this later...I...have a confession to make.'

'Luzzu, no!' Lulu reached towards the Crusader, her eyes wide.

'I have to, Lu. He deserves to know.'

Lulu gasped, then nodded, lowering her hand.

'Wakka...I...was the one who convinced Chappu to join the Crusaders.'

Wakka stepped back as if struck. He looked from the Crusader to Lulu. 'Lu...you knew?'

Lulu nodded, unshed tears in her eyes. Suddenly Wakka leapt forward and punched Luzzu in the face. Tidus jumped in and held Wakka back before he could beat the Crusader up.

'Wakka! Enough!' Tidus grunted, pulling him back. Luzzu blinked from his position on the ground.

'I deserved that.'

'Chappu always said...' Wakka shook off Tidus, his voice sounding like it would break. 'Chappu always said...that when he won the cup...he'd propose to Lu.'

Luzzu got up, feeling his jaw. 'Chappu also said that while being with your girl is good...keeping her safe from Sin is better.'

A messenger appeared over the rise. 'All Crusaders taking part in the operation are to go to the beach.' Then she disappeared.

'That's my cue.' Luzzu smiled slightly and made to walk forward. Yuna barred his path.

'Please, Sir Luzzu, don't go!'

'Let him pass, Yuna.' Auron said. 'He's made his decision.'

Yuna reluctantly moved aside, letting Luzzu go.

'Hey, Luzzu!'

Luzzu turned at the sound of Wakka's voice.

'You'd better not die out there, ya?'

Luzzu grunted and smiled. 'So you can hit me again?'

Wakka nodded and raised a fist in the air. 'Lots lots more!'

Jassu watched as Luzzu disappeared, his expression sober. 'That's a good man there.' He commented, and looked at the ground. 'C'mon, let's go.'

He moved off, getting to the lift and walking onto it. He waited for the others, then started it up.

'Are you alright, Sir Jassu?' Yuna asked.

'Huh?' Jassu looked up. 'Yeah, just lost in my thoughts. We'd better get moving.' He motioned to the rock in front of them as the lift stopped. The troop got off the lift, and walked over to where they could see a strange machine.

'Machina...' Wakka ground out, walking over and kicking the nearest on. He hopped away, cursing. The Al Bhed that was working on it looked up and took off his goggles.

'Fryd yna oui tuehk! E ryja du na-lycepnyda drec ykyuh! Tysh Oajuhudac!' [What are you doing! I have to re-calibrate this again! Damn Yevonites!]

'Shaddup!' Wakka yelled, sitting down and tending to his foot. Jassu smiled and walked over to the Al Bhed.

'Fa yna cunno vun Wakka's yldeuhc.' He spoke to the Al Bhed fluently. [We are sorry for Wakka's actions.]

'Dryd'c ymnekrd. Yna oui Al Bhed, vneaht?' The Al Bhed replied, looking closely at Jassu. [That's alright. Are you Al Bhed, friend?]

Jassu smiled and shook his head. 'Hu. Pid E nacbald ouin baubma yht maynd ouin myhkiyka.' [No. But I respect your people and learnt your language.]

'Oui cbayg ed famm.' The Al Bhed smiled at Jassu and handed him three Phoenix Downs and seven hundred gil. 'Dyga draca. E tuh'd haat dras. Huf, E sicd kad pylg du fung.' [You speak it well.] [Take these. I don't need them. Now, I must get back to work.]

'Dryhg oui, vneaht.' [Thank you, friend.] Jassu waved to the Al Bhed, stuffing the gil in his pocket and gave the Phoenix Downs to Yuna. 'Nice chap, isn't he?'

Wakka just looked at him. 'You sure you not Al Bhed too?'

Jassu fixed Wakka with his good eye. 'That's enough, Wakka. This man believes in what he is doing, just as you believe in what you are doing. I'm not Al Bhed, but I'm not exactly Yevonite either.' Jassu raised his sights to a Guado coming towards them. 'Ah, here comes the Maester.'

Seymour walked up to them, and Wakka immediately did the Prayer. 'Maester Seymour...sir...why are you...that is, why are you presently...present here, sir?'

Seymour smiled. 'Please. Talk as you usually would.'

'Well, what is happening?'

Seymour smiled, looking over the beach and the rocks lined with cannons. 'The Crusaders and the Al Bhed have joined forces to defeat Sin. I – not as Maester Seymour, but Seymour Guado – am here to bear witness to the men's bravery.'

'But it's machina! That's against the teachings!' Wakka gasped.

'Well, pretend you didn't see them.'

The whole group, besides Tidus, Jassu and Auron, gasped. 'Begging your pardon, but that's not what a Maester should say.' Wakka objected.

'Well, pretend I didn't say it.' Seymour smiled, and started walking. 'Please, come and join me in the command centre.'

The whole group followed Seymour with their eyes, until Jassu broke the silence. 'Well, I want to buy a new sword.'

'We can't.' Auron had already started walking. 'We haven't enough gil. Even with the seven hundred you have in your pocket.'

Jassu frowned. 'How the hell did you know?'

Auron just kept on walking.

Jassu watched him for a few minutes, then trudged along, muttering again.

_Stop my..._

_Choose me!_

_I...love...you..._

_Jassu!_

Jassu fell to his knees, clutching his head as pain shot through it. A dark shadow was forming out in the ocean. All noises in the physical world sounded muted, as if he was listening to them underwater.

_Help me...Let me see him...Let me see my son..._

'Jassu?'

_I hear him...the Sinspawn..._

'Jassu!'

_The Sinspawn will escape..._

'The Sinspawn!'

Jassu suddenly stood, running for the cliff edge. Auron was right behind him. 

'What about the Sinspawn?'

'They will escape! Hurry!'

As he spoke, the cage suddenly burst open, all the fiends joined to make one big fiend. 

'Shit! Auron, give me your old Katana!'

Without a word Auron passed Jassu his old sword and drew his own. Before he could stop him, Jassu had jumped off the cliff, the sword pointed below him, and had skewered the head of the fiend. Pulling his sword out, he jumped off before the claws on its neck could grab him. He swung at the middle, but a huge, shell-like arm covered it, deflecting the blow. Jassu frowned, bringing the heavy sword down on the joint that connected the arm to the body, then drove the sword into the creature's side.

'Jassu!' Auron joined the battle, closely followed by Wakka.

'It's armoured! Take care of the arms! Wakka, if the head moves, hit it!'

Auron moved in, taking a swipe at the arm. The fiend screamed, sweeping its arm at Jassu and sending him flying into the cliff. He fell to the ground, stunned.

Auron growled. 'Some can't wait to die!' He leapt high into the air, red energy building on the point of his sword. Slamming back down and driving the sword into the ground, the energy travelled to the fiend and exploded. The fiend screamed as Jassu staggered back into the fray.

'Wakka! The head!' Auron shouted. The head had started to move strangely. Wakka threw his blitzball, the ball hitting it dead on. The head stopped moving and turned black.

Jassu once again dove at the fiend, pushing the Katana into the centre and sending a Thundaga down the blade, shocking himself as well. The fiend wailed, then exploded, sending Jassu through the air still clutching Auron's sword. He slammed against the cliff again, falling to the ground totally unconscious. Yuna ran up to him.

'Sir Jassu?'

Auron shook his head. 'He is knocked out. We had best move him out of the way.'

A roar interrupted them, and Auron and Yuna turned to see Seymour holding back the same fiend that they had just fought with only his staff. He pushed the beast away as Auron and Yuna ran and flanked him.

'Ah, hello.' He smiled at the two as Auron growled.

'Doesn't this thing want to stay dead?' He said, shattering an arm with one blow. Seymour shook his head.

'Evidently not.' He sent a Waterga the fiend's way. 'How is your friend? I saw him deliver the finishing blow.'

'Jassu?' Auron dodged the other arm and drove his sword into the arm, destroying that one too. Changing the direction of the swing, he sliced into the belly, making the fiend scream. 'He's unconscious at the moment, but he'll recover.'

'Good.' Seymour nodded as he threw a Firega at the head, watching as it turned black. Yuna cast Cure on the two, standing back and letting the others do the fighting. Auron drove his sword into the belly again and Seymour threw a Thundaga into the centre, finally making the beast die.

'That's how it's done.' Auron nodded satisfactorily, leaning on his sword, He nodded to the young Maester, then he and Yuna ran back to the fallen Jassu. Auron hoisted him up with help from Wakka and dragged him up onto the cliff again.


	3. Chapter 3: Djose and Danny

_© Lexiter Jackson 2003 _

**_Tears of the Fayth_**

Chapter Three

**Djose and Danny**

_Well, howdy – I'm quite proud of myself at the moment! Another update! Wow, man, this needs to be taken note of. As long as I can keep it up, of course…but I am verily scribbling as fast as I can – in fact, I'm about five chapters ahead of the game. Yay!_

_Anyway, I've got another cookie to give out! Yes!! Review review review!! I live for reviews! _

_Eva Kasumi – Good to see I haven't scared you off yet! Thanks for dropping me a review and saying my story rocks. *hands over promised cookie* There you go!_

_Anyway – usual things now. I own absolute squat except for the obvious – and there is a seriously cute sub-character included here. I dunno, I was in a cute-ish kinda mood. So sue. Actually, don't. I have no money._

_Once again – YAOI (male/male love) don't like, don't read, don't flame. Actually, having read through my story (a fairly humbling experience) I have realised there is practically no yaoi whatsoever. Yet. Only slight references – but that will all change in the next chapter. Hee hee. Be prepared for the rating to go RIGHT up._

_Anyway, warnings – a couple of innuendos in this chapter, a few references, nothing spectacular. Oh, and cute little furry green things. Hee hee._

_So, enjoy, and drop a review! Please! Um…please?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_~d-r-e-a-m-i-n-g~_

_The sky above was scattered with stars. He'd always liked the stars; they calmed the mind. But for some reason he could find no peace that night, no matter how far he walked. It always caught up with him again. He sighed, and sat down, watching the moon play on the water like a lover's hand, stroking the waves as they reached further up the beach._

_A shadow fell over him; where did he learn to walk so quietly?_

_'Hey.' _

_He relaxed; not the person he thought – dreaded – hoped – it was. The figure sat down beside him, sitting for a moment and enjoying the view._

_'I thought you'd be out here.' _

_He nodded. Sighed. 'Is it that obvious?'_

_A chuckle followed the question. 'To me it is.' A sigh, then a shift in position. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, making him freeze for a second._

_'Hey, relax. I don't bite.'_

_He leaned into the embrace, tears finally falling as the other held him._

_'Y'know, I miss my family.' The other sighed. 'I know I'll never see them again. I never got to tell my son...never got to tell him that I love him.' The other was shaking now, shaking with tears that they refused to shed. 'I'll never get to see him grow up.' _

_He was pushed away, the other holding him at arms length. 'Whatever you do, don't leave it too late.'_

_~g-n-i-m-a-e-r-d~_

Jassu slowly came too, sitting up slowly. Raising a hand to his cheek, he realised that it was wet from tears again, although he couldn't remember why.

'Stand back! I'll summon!'

The panicked scream brought him fully to the real world, and Jassu stood up, wincing as various parts of his body complained at him loudly.

'Yuna!' He cried, running towards where the Summoner was preparing to call on one of her Aeons. 'Don't! You aren't powerful enough!'

'But-!'

Jassu grabbed her shoulder as pain shot through his skull. 'No!'

Yuna looked at her guardian, then her shoulders slumped and she lowered her staff. Jassu took the young girl into his arms, sighing.

'If you want to help, go down and help those soldiers who are hurt.'

Yuna nodded and slowly made her way down the cliff. Jassu sighed and looked out to sea, where he could see Sin waiting.

_I hope you know what you are doing…_

Auron walked up and stopped beside him. Jassu sighed.

'She's too young for this.'

Auron nodded. 'I have noticed this.'

'Why did you let her do it, then?' Jassu asked, no hint of accusation in his tone.

'Because Braska knew she would, and I promised…'

Auron didn't need to finish; Jassu already knew what he was going to say. Suddenly he didn't want to be around the other guardian. Sighing, he walked over to the cliff face and sat down, leaning against the cool rock and closing his eye. Suddenly he felt too old.

A shadow fell across him, and a warmth flashed over his body as someone cast Cure on him. He opened his eye, greeted with the sight of Auron settling down beside him, his sword across his knees.

'Did you actually die, friend?' Auron asked Jassu quietly. Jassu looked down at the stone ground in front of him.

'I was Sent. I don't know.' Jassu replied. And it was the truth; he could only remember Braska beginning the Sending, and then…limbo. That's the only way he could describe it.

Auron looked at Jassu; he certainly didn't look Unsent. Auron snorted slightly.

'Y'know...' Jassu sighed and looked over to Auron. 'I...really missed you.'

Auron raised an eyebrow, making Jassu smile and scratch the back of his head sheepishly. 'You missed me?'

'Yeah...I didn't have your cynisism to keep me in line.' Jassu smiled. 'Lord Braska's nice, but...'

Auron nodded. Then he reached across and took Jassu's hand. Jassu looked up at him, then down at their joined hands, and the unshed tears that hung at the edge of his eye finally fell. Auron sighed, pulling the man into an embrace as he sobbed.

'This...is hard on you.' Auron whispered. Jassu continued to sob as Auron watched Sin decimate the troops on the beach. Under the brash exteriour of the other man, he knew, there lay a frightened child. Jassu had always been the child of the group, although Jecht could have given him a run for his money – especially in the beginning.

_I really hope that what you're doing is right._ He sent the thought to the huge creature that sat out in the bay.

Jassu continued to sob into Auron's robe, unable to understand just what was making him cry. _Like a child again... He sat up, wiping the dampness from his cheek. 'I-I'm sorry, Auron...'_

Auron looked over and smiled slightly. 'Why? If I remember rightly, even I cried from time to time when nothing made sense.'

Jassu snorted. 'You, cry? Nah.'

_Auron...Braska...Jassu..._

_Help me..._

_I've...seen my son..._

_Tell him...that this...is what Sin does..._

_What I do..._

_Help me!_

Jassu held his head as the last statement passed through, accompanied by something that wasn't quite agony and wasn't quite a scream. Auron blinked as the other man's face contorted, then calmed.

'What is it?'

'Jecht...I...I can hear him.' Jassu said as he dropped his hands and stared out at Sin as it wailed and moved off. 'He...wanted to show Tidus this to show him what Sin did.'

Auron nodded. 'I will go and round up the others. Wait here. We'll go on to Djose Temple when we're ready.'

Jassu nodded, standing up and placing Auron's Katana into the scabbard on his back. Not the most perfect fit, and the weapon was a little too unwieldy for him, but he'd survive. He walked to the edge of the cliff, looking down. He was standing at quite a phenomenal height. He could see a whirl of pyre-flies below him, slowly spiralling upwards from the Sendings. A dull ache echoed their flight in his chest, and he found himself wishing he was with them as he looked down at the people at the bottom. He could see the red that was Auron, and the blue that was Seymour. He seemed to be saying something – although Jassu was way too high to make it out. Tidus was trudging up the beach towards the group. Jassu wondered if he knew where his father was now. From the way he walked, he did.

Then Seymour walked off, and the group started to walk up. Kimahri and Tidus lagged behind a little, talking, as much as the Ronso's clipped conversation could be taken as talking anyway. Jassu sighed and walked down to meet them on the Djose Highroad.

Yuna almost seemed too enthusiastic as she led the others towards the Temple. Tidus and Auron were lagging behind, and Jassu went with them.

'Don't fall in love with her, Tidus.'

Tidus looked at Auron as if he were mad. 'What makes you think I will, old man?'

Jassu couldn't help but smile. 'Yeah, I think Wakka might get a little jealous, no?'

Tidus turned to face him, his face red. 'What?'

Jassu grinned at the young blitzballer. 'I ain't blind, Tidus.'

Tidus kept quiet after that, his cheeks burning as Jassu chuckled. 'I won't tell anyone, and neither will he.' Jassu jabbed a thumb to the silent guardian.

The group wound its merry way through Basilisks ('Hey, I got a new sword! Maybe it'll drop one for Jassu too!') and other myriad creatures, until they finally made it to the Pilgrimage Road. Small green and yellow creatures with long ears were bouncing around the few Crusaders on the road, and one of them ran up to Jassu and sniffed his leg. Obviously liking what it smelled, it ran up his leg and perched on his shoulder, causing the party to laugh.

'Well, aren't we a cheeky one.' Jassu smiled, raising a hand to stroke the small animal on the head. 'Anyone have any idea what this is?'

'It doesn't have a name.' A priest was walking up to them, smiling. 'They are usually incredibly wary of humans. This one seems to like you, sir.'

'Jassu Rammas.' Jassu nodded to the priest, holding out a hand. 'Guardian to Lady Yuna.' He motioned to the young Summoner a little way away.

'Ah yes.' The preist nodded taking Jassu's hand and shaking it. 'She has been working hard to help those from Operation Mi'ihen.' The priest shook his head. 'Please, follow me.'

The party followed the priest, the little animal still clinging to Jassu's shoulder and chittering.

'Aw, that is sooo cute!' A nun they had met on the Mi'ihen Highroad, Shelinda, rushed up to Jassu, her eyes fixed on the little animal on his shoulder. 'How did you get it to stay there?'

The little thing squeaked and tried to hide behind Jassu's head at the attention. 'I don't know. It just decided it liked me.'

'Jassu!'

Jassu sighed, and climbed the stairs into the trails, the little animal holding tight to an ear. He pushed the doors open and joined the others, looking around the Trials.

'I could never do these things. Call me when you're done.'

Tidus ran off – he'd shown a unique talent at these. Jassu sat down, pulling a biscuit out of a pocket and coaxing the small green animal off his shoulder and onto his knee.

'I guess you'll be sticking with me then.' Jassu sighed as the animal watched him with wide black eyes. It squeaked quietly as if answering and wrinkled its nose. Jassu smiled. 'So what shall we call you?'

He reached up and scratched it behind the ears. The animal cooed and leaned into his hand, its eyes falling shut in bliss. 'Hm. Maqedan?' ["Lexiter" in Al Bhed. I will get in this fic somehow!] Jassu thought for a bit. 'A little on the long side, but I can shorten it. What do you think?' He asked the creature. 'Danny? "Terra" in Al Bhed.'

The creature jumped up and down, whistling and squeaking. Jassu smiled and stood up. 'Danny it is then.' He clicked his fingers above his shoulder, and Danny climbed up to it.

'Cracked it!' Tidus shouted from an inner room. Jassu followed the others into the Chamber and watched as Yuna went into the Fayth chamber. Jassu leant against a wall, panting slightly. Suddenly it seemed like he was very short of breath, as if he'd just run all the way from Besaid to here. He sat on the floor, trying to make it look like he was just tired from the battle on the beach. Danny perched on his knee, cooing worridly at him. Jassu tried to reach up and scratch his ears, but his body felt like lead.

'Oh it's you again.' The group, except for Jassu, looked up at Dona. She sneered. 'I see the rabble has gotten bigger since we last met.'

Barthello was standing in front of Auron, frowning.

'What's the matter, Barthello? You know this riff-raff?' Dona sneered at Auron. The whole room held its breath.

'Are you Sir Auron?' Barthello finally asked. Auron nodded, and Barthello grinned, holding out his hand. 'Can I shake your hand? You're the reason I became a guardian.'

Auron chuckled and shook the beefy man's hand. 'And you're doing a fine job.'

All this passed over Jassu's head. It felt like his head was underwater. The room around him was dim and he couldn't hear properly.

_Please, grant me an Aeon that I might defeat Sin._

_What will you call me?_

_Ixion._

_Who is the one who sits outside?_

_Wh-what do you mean?_

_Never mind._

Jassu felt like he was trying to breathe underwater, too. The ache in his chest flared up once, then disappeared altogether, as did the feeling of breathlessness and of being underwater. He blinked, then wrinkled his nose as Danny licked it. He stood up, coughed, and looked down at the little creature. He bent down and picked it up, placing it on his shoulder as the portal to the Fayth opened and Yuna stumbled out.

'I...have a new Aeon. Ixion...' She smiled as Lulu moved in to support her. Jassu smiled, and felt Yuna's eyes on him. He looked up and frowned.

'Something wrong, milady?' He asked. Yuna shook her head, then pushed herself off Lulu.

'No. C'mon, lets go and catch the shoopuf!'

Auron shook his head. 'First we sleep.'

Yuna nodded. 'I'll go and make sure that the wounded have some care.' She walked out and the rest followed her. Jassu threw one last look at the Fayth before leaving, sure that someone – or something – was watching him. He shook his head, much to the discomfort of Danny, and continued walking.

As they walked down the steps into the temple proper, a giggling Shelinda greeted them at the bottom. 

'Sir Jassu!' She cried, looking at Danny on his shoulder. 'You'll never guess what they're calling those now!' 

Jassu raised an eyebrow. 'Don't tell me they've named them after me.'

Shelinda nodded. 'Yes, they have!' She giggled. 'They're Jassites!'

Jassu sighed. 'Great. If I don't become a famous guardian then at least I have an animal named after me.'

Yuna started giggling, then Lulu, and soon the whole group was laughing at Jassu. Danny sat up on his shoulder, one paw on Jassu's ear while another held a small piece of biscuit.

'Kew?' It squeaked, looking around. It blinked, then offered the bit of biscuit to Jassu. 'Kew?'

'Not for me, Danny. You eat it. Your biscuit.' Jassu said. Looking around at the laughing group. He huffed.

'I'm going to bed.' So saying, he made his way towards the inn. Danny looked behind them. He stood up, waved to them, nearly fell off Jassu's shoulder and whistled, as if it was the one who'd done all this.

'Shush, Danny.' Jassu took the – now newly named – Jassite off his shoulder and held it in his arms. Danny squeaked and held out the biscuit, his eyes screwed in concentration.

'Bit-sit?'

Jassu raised an eyebrow. 'You can learn words? Interesting.' He made his way to a bed and placed the tired Jassite on the mattress as he took off his sword, coat and boots, sitting down and removing the hair tie. Sighing, he lay back and pulled the covers over him, smiling as Danny came and curled up with him.

'You are sickingly cute...' Jassu whispered before falling asleep, the day finally taking its toll on the warrior.

_~d-r-e-a-m-i-n-g~_

_Pain. Horrendous, mind-burning pain that went through the boundries of agony into something that was very close to pleasure – not that the thought comforted him at the time. It felt like he was being ripped apart very slowly from the inside – as if something was fighting to get out. _Something_ snapped inside of him, and he opened his mouth to scream, but no human sound came out – just a gutteral roar._

_The pain disappeared as soon as it came, and with it the feeling of not belonging. He was left again in total darkness. Light glinted off something very near him – strange because there was no light to reflect in a place like this. He reached out to touch the shard of light, and drew his hand back sharply – the shard had lashed out and had cut him. Blood poured from the cut, but it didn't hurt, or rather, it was a distant pain, as if someone else had been cut and he was feeling the pain._

_The shard suddenly opened out, revealing an image to him – an image of a tall, bare-chested man training with a sword. Wherever the man was, there was sunlight – it glistened on his body, carved of stone and covered in a light sheen of sweat as he brought the sword down in one final sweep. He groaned._

_The vision – image – whatever it was faded, and he saw instead something that was repulsive but attractive at the same time, unfamiliar yet familiar. A winged being hovered above him, black angel's wings spread from his shoulders. He was wearing black – that much he could see. His face was framed by long black hair, and his head was lowered. His arms were crossed over his chest and his hands were tipped with blood-red claws. In one hand he held a huge sword – black with blood red and silver flames wrought into the blade. The hilt was a cold midnight blue._

_He shuddered, both with fear and a sort of excitement unknown to him, a dark shock that ran through his veins like liquid fire, like blood bubbling from a wound, dark, rich and enticing._

_~g-n-i-m-a-e-r-d~_

Jassu sat up, his eye focussing on the first thing he saw – a nun. Danny squeaked indignantly at him, then whistled worridly when he saw that his master was awake. The Jassite clambered up to his cheek and nuzzled it. The nun cooed when she saw it.

'That is cute! I didn't believe it when I first heard it, but there you go...' She chattered away while arranging the other beds. 'So you must be Sir Jassu? The others are waiting outside for you. Sir Tidus – such a handsome young man – has gone to get Lady Yuna, and then you can go.'

Jassu was too busy getting dressed to pay much attention. The little Jassite made a running leap for his shoulder, just about managed it and trilled.

'Bit-sit?'

Jassu smiled and turned to the nun. 'Have you got any plain biscuits for sale?'

The nun nodded, running and getting three packets. 'You can have them for free. After all, Lady Yuna sat up all night and helped the injured – the least I can do is give you these.'

Jassu thanked the woman, giving a biscuit to Danny and walking out of the inn. Yuna and Tidus had just turned up, and everyone was laughing at her bed hair.

'A Summoner with bed hair!' Wakka gasped. Yuna sighed and turned to Auron.

'Are we going now?'

'We'll leave,' Auron smiled slightly 'as soon as Lady Yuna fixes her hair.'

'Oh, you too, Sir Auron?' Yuna cried. She shook her head and giggled. 'Ah, Sir Jassu! You'll protect me!'

Jassu smiled. 'Why should I do that? You can protect yourself.'

Yuna looked up at him and smiled. 'Please?'

Jassu sighed. 'Fine.' He picked Yuna up and slung her over his shoulder, looking at the others. 'Shall we?'

'Put me down!' Yuna gasped, laughing too much to put up much of a fight. Danny blinked at her and held out a bit of biscuit.

'Bit-sit?'

Jassu put her down and smiled. 'He likes you.' He said. Yuna smiled at the Jassite.

'You are adorable!' She smiled. The animal looked down at her, then at Jassu. 'Nu bit-sit?'

Jassu laughed and scratched the Jassite behind the ears. 'No, Yuna doesn't want a biscuit. Eat it yourself!'

Yuna watched the little creature as the rest of the group caught up. 'He can talk?'

'Not really.' Jassu said. 'But he's learning.'

'Come on.' Auron called. 'I'd like to get to the Moonflow before nightfall.'

'Okay!' Yuna called back. She ran to her guardians, and Jassu folowed. He looked at Auron ahead of them and sighed. If only he could get his emotions sorted.

_'Don't leave it too late.'_

Jassu nodded to the memory, sighed, and continued walking. 

'Jassu! Auron!'

The shouts broke Jassu out of his memories, and he ran ahead, drawing his sword. Danny hissed as he smelled fiends, and indeed, three Vouivres had lumbered into the party's path, with a Basilisk behind them.

'Yuna! Have any of your Aeons got Overdrives?' Auron called, drawing his sword. Jassu did the same, the Jassite cowering down on his shoulder.

'Yes!' Yuna called. 'Valefor!'

'Then for Yevon's sakes use it!'

A searing pain shot through Jassu's head like last time as Yuna called on the Aeon, but this time he managed to stay on his feet. His vision was blurred and it felt like someone was trying to drive a spike into his brain through his nose, but he managed to stumble away before Valefor landed on him. The flying Aeon looked at him quizzicly before taking off again, and then it homed in on the fiends.

Valefor roared as the world darkened, and he somersaulted, fixing the fiends with a glare that froze them to the spot. He brought his headdress round, creating a circle of light. Energy built up at the tip of his beak, connecting with the circle. The group hid their eyes as beams hit the fiends, shooting out white that was painful to look at. The fiends all collapsed, fading away into pyre-flies. Valefor took another look at Jassu and landed next to him, bowing his head down as if examining him. Then he took off, flying up into the sky. Jassu felt the pain ebb away, replaced once again with the feeling of emptiness.

'What was that all about?' Wakka frowned. 'It was like Valefor knew you, ya?'

Jassu shook his head to clear it and pushed the sword back into the scabbard. 'I have no idea.' He said honestly.

Lulu looked at Jassu. 'You're white as a sheet.' She said. 'Are you sure you're alright?'

'I'm fine.' Jassu ground out. 'Now just leave me alone!' He stalked ahead of the group, drawing his sword and disappearing from view. Yuna made to follow him, but Auron held her back.

'Leave him be.' Auron whispered. Pain showed clearly in Auron's remaining eye as he watched the other guardian disappear.

'What's up with him, anyway?' Tidus crossed his arms. 'All Lu did was ask if he's okay.'

Auron looked at him. 'He's been under a lot of stress. And he hates showing weakness with a passion.' The scream of a dying fiend echoed out over the group, making Auron wince slightly. 'And he has a hell of a temper.' He amended as another scream followed the first. 

Jassu pulled his sword out of the last fiend before it disappeared into a flurry of pyre-flies. He pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes before scowling and moving on.

_I'm not a child. Of course I'm alright! Unless I cannot walk or see, I am alright._ He buried the Katana in the cranium of a Basilisk and cut the fiend in half. As the fiend died, he stopped for a second, leaning on the sword. _What's with me? I'm rising to the smallest little thing...and Auron... Jassu closed his eye. __He's changed so much. Is there anything of the old Auron left? Is there any of the old me left? Lord Braska, I don't know if I can do this. There's too much I don't understand...too much has changed...Auron..._

He heard footsteps not far from him – the heavy tread of boots on sand. He didn't bother moving or opening his eye – he knew that step.

'Jassu.'

Jassu grunted, acknowledging the other's presence.

'Look at me, Jassu.'

Jassu opened his eye and looked at Auron. Still the same size, still the same highly toned body...just the scar marring his face, and even that added to his looks. Just...the eyes (or the eye) had changed. A hostile, brooding red, the colour of dried blood. Jassu allowed himself a couple of seconds scrutiny, then turned away.

'Jassu. Don't walk away from me.'

Jassu snorted, but didn't say anything. 'The others?'

'Taking a rest. I want to talk to you.'

Jassu paused, the only sound being Danny as he squeaked softly into his ear, trying to sooth his agitated master. He sighed, pulling the sword out of the ground and sitting down with his back against a rock for an answer. Auron sat beside him.

For a while the two just stared into space, lost in their own thoughts and memories. The sun had slipped a little lower before Auron spoke.

'Jassu...why do you think you failed Lord Braska?'

Jassu sighed, a bitter sigh. 'Still as diplomatic as ever, Auron.' He fished out a biscuit for Danny, who sniffed it, took it and nibbled, eyes flicking from one man to another. 'I failed him, and you, because I allowed myself to die.'

'Simple as that?'

'Simple as that.'

Auron shook his head. 'You didn't fail us, Jassu. You...you saved my life. Thank you.'

Jassu leant his head against the rock. 'It doesn't feel that easy. But you're welcome.'

Auron looked into the face of his comrade, and noted the lines of pain and worry that shouldn't have been there. He sighed, looking away again. 'If it makes you feel better, I failed Braska far worse.'

'Oh?' Jassu raised an eyebrow.

'I allowed Jecht to become the Final Summoning.'

'That's not failing, Auron.' Jassu snorted.

'It is to me.' Auron looked into Jassu, and Jassu burst out laughing. Auron chuckled as Jassu stood up and offered him a hand.

'I'm not that old.' Auron grunted as Jassu helped him up, pulling a little too hard and making Auron fall into him. Jassu suddenly found himself very close to Auron's face, unable to pull his eye away from Auron's. Confusion was swirling in the depths, as he was sure it was swirling in his.

'Ahem.'

The two men pushed apart, blushing like children caught with stolen cookies as Lulu stood there, trapping a foot.

'If you men want some more time...'

'Hey! We weren't doing anything!' Jassu clicked his fingers over his shoulder, and Danny scampered up to it, chattering at Lulu and shaking a tiny fist. Lulu raised an eyebrow.

'At least you've got your colour back.' She smiled at the two men. 'Yuna wants to know if we can move on now.'

'Yes.' Auron nodded. 'We should reach the Moonflow at nightfall, and cross in the morning.' Auron glanced at Jassu and his cheeks darkened slightly. 'And for your information, Jassu was showing me a couple of defence moves that he's learnt since I saw him.'

Lulu nodded, smiling slightly, then she turned and went down to the others.

'In a better mood, now?' Auron asked Jassu. Jassu nodded.

'Yeah, thanks. And thank you for coming up with that excuse. Er...' Jassu thought for a moment. 'What was the excuse for, exactly?'

Auron opened his mouth, frowned, then shut it again. 'I don't know.'

'Eh.' Jassu shrugged, leaning down and picking up the Katana, placing it into his scabbard. 'Mind if I keep this for a while?'

Auron nodded as the group reached them. 'Yeah, but be careful. That's my favourite weapon.'

Lulu suddenly snorted, and covered her mouth with her hand as everyone looked at her. 'Er...pardon me?' She said. She raised an eyebrow at Auron, who raised one right back.

'Come on!' Jassu called. 'The Moonflow ain't gonna wait forever, y'know!'

They finally made it to the Moonflow just as the sun was disappearing from view. They booked into the inn and settled down.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Sake and the Farplane

©Lexiter Jackson 2003

**_Tears of the Fayth_**

_Chapter Four:_

_Of Sake and the Farplane_

_Hello once again, 'tis I! Yes, you read right, its another chapter. I'm trying to update only once every five days – or I update so fast I don't get any reviews! At least, that's the way I see it._

_Anyway, again I have some cookies to throw about:_

_Eva Kasumi: I'm really sorry, but the rating has to go right up on this chapter. You'll see why when you read it. And don't worry, I'm an innocent 17 year old! (Well, semi-innocent) There will be a warning, though, so don't worry. Thank you for the fantastic reviews! Cookie!!_

_Kenji: Hey again! Thank you for saying my chapters are interesting – sorry about the length. They're probably going to get longer too. Ah well. That's me for you. Have a cookie! *passes a cookie to Kenji*_

_S-Star: You got your wish – the rating is as high as I can put it now. It would go higher if FF.Net hadn't banned NC-17 *grumbles* but hey. Thanks for the review! *lobs cookie*_

_Laceyleopard: Yeah Jassu's cool ain't he! I spent a while trying to get him right, and hopefully he's fitting into the storyline. *passes cookie*_

_Don't forget to drop me a line, and I'll mention it here._

_Anyway, onto the warnings. There's a lot for this chapter. One which always stands: **YAOI** peoples. Boy/boy. And fluffy too. This chapter has pushed the rating up to R because of a scene, but I haven't written it for the sake of writing smut – it does add to the story line. Mind you, if I had my way, this would be an NC-17 fic, but as FF.Net have taken that off, I've had to place this under R. Sucks._

_There's also instances of getting drunk 'n' stuff. _

_Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy, and unless you have something to say, DON'T FLAME!!!!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

Jassu had a sleeping Danny tucked up in his coat as he sat watching the Moonflow, leaning against a tree. He had loved to watch the river under the stars, as pyre-flies swirled over the still waters and the lilies threw their glittering pollen into the air. He thought back to that afternoon, and why he'd been embarrassed to be that close to Auron. Hell, they'd been as close as that in battle. 

Jassu sighed. Maybe it was something to do with the strange emotion that had settled into the pit of his stomach since teenagehood. The one that made his chest tighten and his heart swell all at the same time.

Jassu closed his eye. He could no longer blame this on teenage hormones, because he was no longer a teenager. He'd tried not to think about this too much during Lord Braska's pilgrimage, but faced with having to do the same journey again with Auron he had to think about it now.

The moon came out over the trees, then, sparking a memory that had been born of a starry night, Jecht and way too much sake.

_'Hey, it's your round, blitz boy.' He slurred, smirking at the other, far drunker man. Jecht raised a hand, ordering another round for the pair. Hell, he had a lot of gil._

_'Y'know, you don't drink bad fer a monk.' Jecht slurred as the waitress came back._

_'Uh, sirs, we feel you have had enough to drink.'_

_Jecht stood up, a little unsteadily. 'Fair enough. So do I.' He tried to stand straight, gave up, and leant against the nearest wall. 'C'mon, Ja...Jassu. Let's go.'_

_Jassu stood up and thanked the girl, albeit a little drunkenly, and pressed a hundred gil into her hand._

_'Thank you. I've been trying to get him to go home all night.' He slurred. The waitress flashed him a smile._

_'That's okay, sir. Have a nice night.'_

_Jassu and Jecht stumbled their way out of the pub, collapsing on a bench looking out to sea._

_'Thaz some damn good sake.' Jecht grinned, sighing. Jassu did the same. 'So, Jaz, when're you gonna tell him?'_

_If Jassu had been a little more sober, he'd've probably run off at that question. 'I dunno. Probably never.' He nodded, looking out at the ocean and knowing Sin was out there somewhere._

_'Naw, mate. You's gotta tell him sometime. Or, or, or you'll miss your chance, and you'll, wossisname...'_

_'Regret?'_

_'Yeah, that. It. Yeah. What're we talking about?'_

_'I dunno.'_

_'There you are. Braska's worried.'_

And of course, it ended up with Auron dragging their drunk asses home, just like most nights did when they hit the drinking houses. There were a couple of occasions, though, when Jassu had to drag a drunk Auron home, though.

_'I'm not drunk.'_

_'Yes you are, Auron. You're stinking drunk.'_

_'No I'm not. I'm perfectly sober.'_

_Jassu cast his eyes heavenward. 'Fine. Walk on your own.' He said, letting go of him. Auron managed a couple of steps before running out of legs and falling over._

_'Okay, maybe I'm a bit tipsy.'_

_'A bit?' Jassu picked Auron up and wrapped one of Auron's arms around his neck. 'How many bottles of sake have you had?'_

_'I emptied my jug, then got it refilled, then I drank two glasses of that vodka stuff.'_

_'Shit, Auron.' Jassu laughed as Auron laid his head on his shoulder. 'You're rat-assed!'_

_'Am not.' Auron pouted._

Jassu smiled at the memories. He sighed and looked up to the stars. _Admit it, his mid said. _This is a little more then raging hormones, no?_ _

_Why does he always look lost?_

Jassu started slightly as the thought, not his own drifted across his mind. He lazily looked to the left, and saw Auron standing there, his face and shoulders highlighted by the moon. For once he was out of his robe, and carrying his sake jug in his hand. As Jassu watched him, Auron swayed slightly.

'Can I join you?' Auron smiled hesitantly at Jassu. Truth be told he'd just drunk half a bottle of sake.

'Sure. Park your drunk ass down before you fall, Auron.' Jassu smiled. Auron did as he was told, passing the bottle to him. Jassu took a long swig of the fiery liquid and coughed slightly as it went down. Taking another swig, he passed it back to Auron. 'Good thing Jecht never got hold of that stuff.'

'Mm.' Auron agreed, taking a swig and passing the bottle back to Jassu. 'Damn good. Wouldn't be any left otherwise.' Auron nodded to himself. 'Potent stuff.'

Jassu smiled, taking a very long draught of the sake. Once the spots had cleared from his vision he nodded. 'The only sake the Auron can get drunk on half a bottle of.'

'And you.' Auron looked out across the Moonflow and grinned. 'I lost count of the times I had t' drag you and Jecht back.'

Jassu finished the rest of the sake and handed the bottle back to Auron. 'Can you remember when Braska tried sake?'

Auron groaned. 'Please, don't remind me. I felt sorry for the fiends in the morning. I never knew he could get so grumpy!'

'I never knew Summoners could be hungover.' Jassu grinned, looking over at Auron who'd leant against the tree as well. If he slipped...

'Nrk...'

Jassu slid down the trunk until his head hit Auron's shoulder. Auron looked down at him, trying to focus on his face. He gave up.

'Didn't know drink hit you so hard. Lightweight.' Auron chuckled.

'Well...haven't had none for ten year...' Jassu said, yawning. A slight snore came from his jacket, and he looked down at the little Jassite asleep in it. 'I ain't never livin' that one down...'

'What?' Auron smiled. Even in his state, he could feel the blush on his cheeks from the proximity of the other guardian.

'Havin' these named after me. The Ja...the Jassites.'

Auron grinned. 'Well, you are small, green and cute.' He received a poke in the ribs for that one. 'C'mon. We'd better get to the inn.'

Jassu didn't answer. A light snore came from the raven-haired guardian, and Auron smiled, pulling out the band holding in Jassu's hair and running his fingers through the locks. Jassu purred and snuggled into Auron's chest. 'You lightweight...' Auron repeated, looking up at the stars. 'I bet you're on the Farplane, laughing at me right now. Jerk.' Auron chuckled softly, picking Jassu up and carrying him a little unsteadily to their joint room and placing him on the bed. Auron stripped the guardian down to his boxers, folding his clothes on the chair, and placing Danny, still asleep, at the foot of the bed. He looked back at Jassu, and sighed. Without the tee shirt covering it, Auron could clearly see the scar where Jassu had taken the spike instead of him. Auron ran a finger lightly over it, then turned away.

'Auron?'

Auron turned towards the guardian. 'Yeah?'

'You're a great guy.'

Auron nodded. 'So are you. Go to sleep.'

'Mmm...'

Auron walked over to his bed, stripped down and slid between the covers, sighing. He turned over, almost immediatly falling asleep.

_[AUTHOR'S WARNING!!! THIS IS THE NC-17 BIT!!!!]_

_~d-r-e-a-m-i-n-g~_

_'Auron?' _

_Auron woke to the sound of his name, opening his eye and focussing on the face above his._

_'I'm cold.' Jassu shivered. 'Can I sleep with you?'_

_Auron took a moment to look at Jassu. His hair was out of its ponytail, fluffed up around his face. Jassu shivered again, and Auron nodded, moving over._

_Jassu slid in next to him, turning over to face him. He wrapped his arms around Auron, nuzzling into his chest._

_'Mmm...warm.' _

_Auron shivered at the feel of Jassu's hot breath on his bare chest. He felt Jassu's hand tracing lazy patterns on his lower back, raising goosebumps all along his spine. _

_Hesitantly Auron wrapped his arms around the younger man, drawing him closer. He ran a hand through Jassu's hair, smiling as Jassu purred. He could feel the sound from behind Jassu's powerful chest._

_'You like that?' Auron whispered. Jassu looked up at the older man and smiled. 'Guess I better stop doing it then.'_

_Jassu pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Auron growled and bent his head down, capturing Jassu's lips in his own. Jassu opened his mouth, and Auron pushed his tongue in, taking the open invitation._

_Jassu kissed like he fought; all fire and grace. Almost before he realised what he was doing, Auron was underneath him and Jassu was planting bites and kisses that burned against the skin of his neck and chest. Auron moaned, suddenly realising that boxers were very constricting. Jassu nipped at a nipple, making Auron moan again as Jassu removed the offending items of clothing. The sensation of cool air hitting the heat made Auron gasp. He felt Jassu's erection rub against his own, making him buck his hips and moan, wanting more but unsure how to ask for it. He felt Jassu smile, and then his eye shot open at the feeling of something penetrating him. _

_He moaned as Jassu withdrew the finger, then gasped as it was replaced with two more._

_'Please, Jassu...' Auron gasped when Jassu withdrew the fingers. He closed his eye when he felt hands on his erection, slowly stroking him as Jassu entered, making Auron clutch at the sheets at the sensory overload. Jassu pulled out, then pushed back in slowly as he stroked Auron at the same pace._

_'Please!' Auron bucked his hips up, trying to drop the hint that he wanted this _fast_. And Jassu obliged. As they got closer to release Auron coukd hear Jassu's breathing become more laboured, much like his own. He felt the pressure become too much. Auron came first, and the feeling of Auron clenching around him made Jassu follow soon after._

_Auron felt Jassu pull out, then collapse onto Auron's chest. Auron smiled, pulling the covers back over them and stroking Jassu's hair again, smiling at the tired purrs._

_~g-n-i-m-a-e-r-d~_

Auron woke with a smile on his face, which soon disappeared when he remembered why he was smiling. And from the damp feeling between his legs, he would have to shower, too. He sat up, putting a hand to his aching head.

_Damned fool. It's your fault, so don't even think of complaining._

Auron grunted and looked across to the other bed, checking that Jassu was still asleep before heading to the shower.

Jassu woke, stretched and yawned. He heard the shower going and groaned. He looked across at Auron's bed and saw the man had already woken up. He hoped Auron was okay – it sounded like he had a nightmare last night. 

Jassu sat up, rubbing his face as he tried to wake up. For once, he slept without dreaming last night, although that was probably helped by the sake. He had a slight ache in the back of his head that promised to get worse if he drank again in the near future. Looking around for his clothes, Jassu saw that Auron had folded them up and placed them on the chair – something that made Jassu blush slightly at the thought of Auron stripping him.

When Auron – clean, dried and dressed – stepped out of the shower, the beds were made and Jassu was sitting examining the Katana for any nicks or scratches.

'Morning.'

Auron grunted, reaching for his sunglasses and placing them on his nose. 

'You alright, Auron? It sounded like you hade a nightmare last night.'

Auron just grunted again for an answer. 'Yeah. And I'm a little hungover.'

Jassu frowned, standing and resheathing the huge sword. 'What possessed you to drink last night anyway?'

Auron shrugged, picking up his robe and putting it on. 'Felt like it.'

'Ah.' Jassu perfectly understood that. 'Well, shall we go to the others?'

Auron nodded, leading the way out of the inn to the shoopuf, where Tidus wsa staring up at it in amazement.

'Wow!' He cried. 'Auron, look at this!'

Auron looked at the shoopuf, noticing the long scar on its hind quaters. 'Jassu, I think this is the same shoopuf.'

Jassu took a look himself. 'Yeah, I do believe it is.' He grinned. 'That used up the last of our money and lost me a drinking partner, if I remember.'

'Hn.' Auron smiled. 'He kept true to his word, though.'

'What? Who?' Tidus asked, frowning at Auron.

'One day when your father was drunk, he attacked the shoopuf thinking it was a fiend. He was horrified when he was sobered up, and paid for the damages, swearing off drink for the rest of his life.' Jassu grinned. 'And he did, too.'

Tidus frowned. 'Okay, the getting drunk bit sounds like my old man, but the rest of it sure as hell didn't.'

Danny twittered in Jassu's ear, having finally woken up. 'Bit-skit!'

Jassu got out a biscuit. 'Only if you say please.'

'Bit-skit!'

'Danny. Say "Biscuit please".' Jassu scolded. Danny huffed.

'Bit-skit peas.'

'That's better.' Jassu handed the biscuit to the little Jassite, who trilled happily and wrapped his tail round Jassu's neck for balance. Jassu turned to Yuna. 'He's getting better.'

Yuna smiled up at the Jassite, who watched her warily. He looked down at his bicuit, then broke a bit off, holding it out.

'Bit-skit?'

Yuna smiled. 'Okay.'

'Bit-skit peas.'

Yuna laughed. 'Biscuit please!' She managed to get out. Danny solembly handed over the piece of biscuit to Yuna, who took it and bowed to the Jassite.

'Who wantsh to ride the Shoopuf!'

The group looked up to the Hypello driver, who waved them all onto the lift. The party crowded onto the lift, which took them up to the shoopuf's back.

'Ish ebellybody ready?'

'Yes.' Yuna said, still giggling lightly. The Hypello nodded.

'Shoopuf launch!'

So saying, the shoopuf moved off. Jassu's mind wandered as the group explained a little about Spira's past to Tidus. He had let the Jassite wander.

Suddenly Danny shot back to his shoulder, hissing, his ears flat against his head.

'Ku, ku, ku!'

Before anyone could react, an Al Bhed had leapt up and dragged Yuna off the shoopuf. Jassu lost no time; he drew his sword and shrugged off his jacket.

'Ah! Not again!' He heard Wakka cry.

'Again? This has happened before? And you didn't think to tell me?'

Wakka and Tidus jumped into the river. Jassu went to follow but was stopped by Auron.

'Jassu...' Auron sighed, his gaze dropping to the floor below. 'Be careful.'

'I will. I have Jecht to thank for that.' Jassu smiled, then dived into the river. Looking around, he spotted a machina that was holding Yuna captive in a bubble. Jassu tried to remember what Jecht had taught him about breathing under water.

Suddenly remembering, Jassu began to filter the water out of his lungs, breathing as if he was in air. He swam over to Wakka and Tidus.

Catching their attention, he waved them back, concentrating and sending a Thundaga into the machina. 

The machina shook, then shot a torpedo straight into Jassu's chest. He felt a rib snap, and all the breath whooshed out of his lungs. A plume of blood followed, but Jassu still whacked a last Thundaga into the machina. Tidus swiped it with his sword, and Wakka hit it with a Thunder charged blitzball. The machina exploded. Tidus pulled Yuna to the surface, and Wakka fought to get a now unconcious Jassu to the shoopuf. Having delivered Yuna, Tidus came down to help Wakka. He looked at Jassu and popped the cork on a hi-potion, forcing the liquid between his lips. That healed the rib and puntured lung, but the two teens just about managed to pull the still-unconcious and still unbreathing warrior to the surface. 

The shoopuf picked him up and placed him on the seat on his back, and Auron bent over him.

'He's not breathing! What happened?' Auron cried. 

'Took a torpedo in the chest. We've cured the lung and the rib, but I can't get him to breathe again.' Tidus said. Auron growled and bent over the fallen warrior. Pressing his lips to Jassu's, Auron proceeded to breathe for him until Jassu coughed and sputtered his way back to life. Auron backed away from him. 

'You okay?' Auron asked as he helped the man into a seat.

'Apart from feeling like I just got punched in the throat, yeah, I'm fine.' Jassu gasped. Danny leapt over to him, trilling worridly and sniffing his face. Jassu smiled and placed the sword that he'd kept hold of in the scabbard.

'Ish ebellybody okay?'

Yuna stood and waved. 'Yes, yes, we're fine now!'

Auron reached up and pulled Yuna back down into her seat. 'Yuna.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Yuna smiled slightly. Jassu sat back and relaxed, watching Auron out of the corner of his eye. 

Finally they got across to the other bank with no further mishap, apart from Danny being sea-sick as soon as they touched land. Lucky he wasn't sitting on Jassu's shoulder at the time.

Jassu walked around in dazed circles; he never did like travelling by shoopuf. Danny clambered up to his shoulder, and Jassu leant against a wall.

'G'day to ye, sir. Is there anything I can sell to ye?'

Jassu turned and smiled. 'O'aka the Twenty-Third, I presume?'

O'aka's face lit up. 'Ye've heard of me?'

'Of the O'aka family empire, yes.' Jassu smiled. 

'Jassu! Sir Jassu!'

'Ah, it appears I am needed.' Jassu sighed dramatically. 'If ever I am in need, O'aka, I will call on you.'

'Thank ye, sir!' O'aka called after him. 'Such a nice lad...' he rooted around in his pocket for a few gil to give to a passing begger, but he couldn't find them. 'Hey, where'd they go?'

A coin was flipped past his nose, landing into the begger's hat.

'Thank you, O'aka.' The begger wavered, and O'aka turned to see Jassu grinning and walking away.

'The little devil...' O'aka shook his head. 

Jassu smiled and strode down to where everyone was gathered, around an Al Bhed girl.

'So what's up?'

'Jassu, this is Rikku! She saved me when I first came to Spira! She's an Al Bhe...heh heh...'

Jassu nodded, glad that Tidus managed to catch himelf in time or Wakka'd have a fit. He turned to the girl.

'Hello, Rikku. I'm Jassu, that grump there,' pointing to Auron 'is Auron, that's Yuna and Lulu standing there. Behind Yuna is Kimahri Ronso, and over there is Tidus and Wakka.'

Rikku nodded, smiling up at Jassu. 'Thanks!'

Rikku ran to talk to Yuna and Lulu, and Jassu watched her. He was surprised that none of the other guradians had come to the same conclusion, although he'd figured that Auron had. They'd just stopped a kidnapping by the Al Bhed, and one just happened to wash up on the shore? Unless everyone knew except Wakka. More then likely.

'Hellooo?'

A hand was waved in front of Jassu's face, and he blinked, focussing on Rikku. 

Rikku grinned. 'I'm one of you now! Cool, huh?'

Jassu nodded, Danny squeaking at the sudden movement. Jassu reached up and scratched him behind the ears, making him coo.

'Aw, what is that?' Rikku smiled at the little animal while there was a sudden staring match with either the ground or the sky. Jassu glared at the others and then sighed.

'A Jassite.'

'Hey, that sounds like your name.' Rikku smiled.

'That's because they're named after me. I don't know why, but hey.' Jassu shrugged as Danny squinted at Rikku. He pointed.

'Bit-skit peas Rit-rit.'

Rikku grinned. 'He talks!'

Jassu laughed. 'That he does. He wants me to give you a biscuit. Rit-rit.'

'Bit-skit peas Danny.'

Jassu laughed as the group walked into the woods, handing both Danny and Rikku as biscuit. When he judged the group far enough away he whispered to the girl.

'Oui'na uha uv dra Al Bhed fru gethybbat Yuna, oac?' [You're one of the Al Bhed who kidnapped Yuna, yes?]

Rikku cast her eyes to the ground. 'Oac. E's cunno ypuid dryd.' [Yes. I'm sorry about that.]

'Hu bnupmas.' [No problem.] 'Now we have that sorted, shall we catch up with the others? I won't tell anyone.'

Rikku flashed him a grateful smile before running to join the rest.

Jassu smiled, watching as the young Al Bhed girl started to chat animatedly to Kimahri, despite the Ronso not answering. He reached up and stroked Danny absently, switching his gaze to Auron. The man had seemd genuinly scared when Jassu had come to, a flicker of fear showing through before he'd had time to lock it away. 

Jassu raised a hand to his lips, and smiled, dropping his hand again. Alright, not quite what he imaginged as a first kiss, but it would do.

'Oh jeez.' Jassu heard the sound of a sword being drawn, and ran forward. A huge Ochu barred the party's way. A sound like wood being crushed was heard, and Jassu realised that it was sleeping.

'Don't attack!' He whispered. 'Its asleep. Maybe we can get round it.'

So saying, Tidus, Yuna, Wakka and Kimahri crept around it, and then Rikkusnuck around. Lulu followed, looking back to the other two fighters and waving them over. Jassu went to follow, then the ground shook.

The Ochu had woken up, and wasn't happy. A tentacle whipped down, hitting Auron. He rolled out of reach and was on his feet, his sword drawn. Jassu drew his own and ran to join him.

The giant plant roared, reaching forward with its tentacles again, this time hitting Jassu. He felt something being injected into him and swore.

'Shit! Anyone got an Antidote!' 

Everyone shook their heads, then Yuna ran forward and cast Esuna on the guardian, curing him. Jassu grinned at her, then turned his attentions to the plant.

'Jassu! Got an Overdrive?' Auron yelled as he fended off another snake-like tentacle. Jassu nodded. 

He stabbed the sword into the ground and glared at the Ochu as he knelt on one knee. Taking the daggers out of his boots, he straightened. Closing his eye and concentrating, he spun the black knives in his hands. One started to crackle with the power of a Thundaga, and the other burst into flame. Jassu opened his eye and threw first one, then the other into the plant, making it scream. He pulled the sword out of the ground and nodded to Auron.

'What happened to Last Laugh?' Auron called as he sliced into the Ochu. Jassu brought the Katana round in a two handed swing, connecting with the plant and wincing when bright green sap squirted onto him. 

'Would've shattered your blade. You saw what it did to Harlequin.' Jassu said as Tidus came in and swiped at the plant. The Ochu just swept the young boy away, and Jassu caught him before he lost his footing. 'Watch out for the tentacles.'

'Thanks.' Tidus grinned, then dove back into the fight. Between the three, the Ochu soon became a mass of pyre-flies. Jassu moved forwards and claimed his knives back, wiping the sap off and replacing them in the boot scabbards.

'Well, now that's done, shall we move on?'

The party moved through the woods, discussing Guadosalam and the Farplane. Auron and Jassu stayed out of the conversations. Both had agreed, unspoken, to sit outside the Farplane. As Jassu put it, he had too many memories, too many dead people on his conciounce. 

Auron looked over to Jassu as he gave a chittering Danny a biscuit. Suddenly the dream forced itself onto his memory, and Auron looked away before Jassu could see him blushing. He clenched a hand, forcing the memory of a naked Jassu out of his head. Then he looked back to the man in question.

'Jassu.'

Jassu looked round and raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, Auron?'

'We'll be going through Macalania Woods again.'

Jassu sighed and looked at the road ahead. 'Figured.' Then he grinned half-heartedly. 'Maybe this time I'll see a little more of the world. Get a little farther. That'd be nice. I want to see the sunset on Gagazet.'

Auron felt something tug at his heart at the wistful tone in Jassu's voice. He felt an urge to put an arm around his shoulders, which Auron knew would probably not be appreciated. 'You will. I'll make sure of it. I will not let you die on my account again.' _Ever_.

'Hey! Auron! Jassu! We're at Guadosalaaaaam!!'

Jassu looked up at a bouncing Rikku. _That girl has far too much energy._ 'So?'

'So hurry up!'

Jassu grinned, and looked at Auron. 'I think Auron's too old to move that fast, sweetie.'

Auron grunted, raising an eyebrow at Jassu. 'I bet I could still beat you in a straight race.'

'Shaddup.' Jassu snorted. 'You've been training from birth. I was only accepted in when I was nine.'

_And you still think you're second best, that you'll never be as good as me._ Auron shook his head and moved on. _You don't get the fact that you_ are_better then me. Always will be, too._

The group found itself in a grove surrounded by huge trees that must have been there for hundreds of years. Doors were set into some of the trees, and strange fungus growing on the trees provided the light. Jassu looked around.

'Doesn't change much, does it.' Jassu sighed, turning to Auron.

'I...can't say.' Auron pushed his glasses up onto his nose again. 'But it hasn't appeared to.'

'Welcome to Guadosalam, my Lady.' A voice used to speaking rang out in front of them, and a Guado with hair the colour of moss spread his long arms as he walked towards them. 'Come, Maester Seymour has been expecting you.'

He went to take Yuna's hand, but Wakka blocked his path. The Guado bowed in apology.

'Oh, excuse me. My name is Tromell, personal assistant to Maester Seymour himself. If you would follow me to the mansion...?' He indicated a large set of beautiful ornate doors set into the largest tree of all. Jassu looked at the doors uneasily, then sidled up to Auron. He didn't know what was wrong, but something told him this place was bad. It seemed to hold a large amount of sadness and anger.

'I'm...gonna miss this one, Auron.' Jassu whispered as the guardian went to make his way in. Auron looked at Jassu.

'Are you sure? You are Yuna's guardian, after all.'

Jassu nodded impatiantly. 'Yes, I know that, Auron. But what is there that you and the others can't take care of? If Seymour tries anything, which I doubt he will, I'm sure you'll be able to do something.'

Auron seemed to be scrutinising the other, making Jassu feel uncomfortable. 'This place unsettles you.' He stated. Jassu nodded. Auron sighed, shrugging. 'Alright. Where will you be?'

Jassu motioned vaguely towards the Farplane entrance. 'I...want to go the the Farplane.'

Jassu couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn a flicker of fear showed in Auron's eye, but if it had he'd buried it too fast. 'Alright.' Jassu started to walk away. 'Jassu!'

Jassu turned. 'Yeah?'

'If you see Braska...say hello. And don't fall in!'

Jassu shot Auron a smile, and waited for him to go inside the mansion before turning and taking the path to the Farplane.

He nodded to the guard at the entrance and walked up the pathway, pointedly ignoring the pyre-flies floating past him. He mounted the steps going up into the Farplane, and stopped before entering. He looked behind him, took a deep breath and walked through.

Jassu had never experianced it before; it was like standing in a waterfall, only the water was falling up instead of down. The sensation was dizzying but somehow refreshing, and he found himself on what was basically a piece of rock floating above clouds.

'Holy...' Jassu looked around; there were no other people in sight. In the distance he could see vast cliffs falling into a blue sea. Pillars of water stretched upwards through a bright day into an inky night sky, complete with moon and stars.

_If this is how the real Farplane looks, Braska should be happy_. Jassu wandered over to the side and glanced down, then decided that was a bad idea. _I wish Braska and Jecht were here._

As if on cue, an image of the blue-robed Guardian wavered into view before him, and Jassu gasped.

'Lord Braska?'

The image didn't talk back, but the same gentle expression, the same smile, even the same laughing blue eyes were present. Jassu bowed his head, closing his eye.

'Why was I able to be sent back, Lord Braska? Why didn't you come instead of me?' Jassu sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get any answers, but he felt better for asking. 'Your daughter is indeed beautiful, in mind and spirit, my Lord. Auron...Auron says hi. Heh,' Jassu scratched the little Jassite behind the ears, making it coo softly. 'I've even picked up a little friend. Danny, this is Lord Braska. Say hello.'

Danny wrinkled his nose and blinked, looking first at Jassu and then at the image of Braska. 'He-yo.'

'Close enough.' Jassu smiled. 'Look, I know you can't hear me...but I don't know I can do this, Braska. There's too much at stake here. Auron's guarding the girl well, and Jecht's son...well, besides being so much like his father in all ways...he's a good lad.' Jassu chuckled. Then he sobered. 'But...I don't know what to do about Auron, Braska. I...'

For some reason, Jassu couldn't say the sentance out loud. He sat on the ground, leaning against a conveniantly placed rock, and sighed. The image of Braska wavered, but only shifted position slightly so that he could still see it.

_I what? What is it about Auron? _Jassu leant his head back, Danny running down his shoulder and curling up in his jacket. He'd been around the guardian for what seemed like a very long time. Auron was what, thirty five now? Which would make him about thirty one. Jassu chuckled. He still felt like a seventeen year old, and probably would until the day he died. Again.

Shifting slightly and making Danny squeak, Jassu stared into space, letting the sound of distant waterfalls stroke his stress from his mind.

He'd been around the red robed monk for most of his life, and the two had been fairly young when Braska had taken them on as guardians. Jassu frowned as he thought back to a time before that. When the two were training partners, when Auron was nineteen and Jassu was fifteen, and Jassu got his first view of Auron's torso.

_~f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k~_

_The two swords flashed in the afternoon sun; both only visible as blurs, same as the two combatants as they pushed themselves and their bodies to the limit. It was always the same when you got these two together – one always trying to out-do another. Especially the young Jassu Rammas, four years younger then the other and already at the same level._

_The two broke apart for a breather, an unspoken truce had been agreed on. Both were sweating heavily, and one stabbed his blade into the ground to retie his long black hair, shot through with gold, back into a ponytail. The other mirrored his actions, blinking the sweat out of his chestnut eyes._

_'You're doing better, Jassu.' The one stated, smiling at the other who nodded. 'I haven't even managed to catch your knuckles this time.'_

_Jassu wiped sweat off his forehead and nodded. 'Easy for you to say. I'm still not the best, Auron. You are.'_

_Auron grinned at the younger teen. 'Only because I have you to train with, Jassu.' The grin disappeared to be replaced with a serious expression. 'You're still going on about the second best thing again, aren't you.'_

_Jassu sighed, walking over to a stone bench and sitting on it, Auron close behind. 'Well, yeah. I'll never be the best. How many people will trust a monk with a past of thievery?'_

_'You're a warrior monk, Jassu.' Auron replied, as if that explained everything._

_Jassu shook his head in frustration, hair flicking over his face. Irritated, he flicked it back. 'No, that's not it at all. You, you got into Bevelle first time, no problems. I tried twice before they'd accept. Because I was a problem child. I was fucked from the start.'_

_Auron sighed and nodded. 'So you think that I'm the best and you'll never be able to beat me because I happened to get in younger then you?'_

_Jassu nodded and stretched. 'That's the one.' He stood up. 'Well, are we gonna finish this fight or what?'_

_Auron grinned and stood, holding his sword on his shoulder as Jassu brought his sword up to eye level. Without warning, Auron jumped at Jassu, bringing his sword slicing up. Jassu just managed to dodge the blow, retaliating with one of his own. Auron spun, and Jassu caught his tee shirt on his sword, making it tear and fall to the ground, revealling Auron's bare torso. _

_Jassu felt his jaw hit the ground, dancing back as Auron swung again. He swallowed and burned red, swinging his sword to connect with the others._

_~k-c-a-b-h-s-a-l-f~_

He'd been friends with Auron for, how long? A long time by then, long enough that Jassu knew the man inside and out before he was fourteen. And quite long enough for Jassu to fully comprehend what it was like to be lusting after your best friend, and the awkwardness of the fact your best friend was the same sex.

Somewhere down the line, Jassu reckoned, that lust had turned into something else.

He leant back as a group came into the Farplane. It was Yuna and the rest. Jassu rose, glanced at the fading image of Braska and wandered towards Tidus, Danny asleep in his arms.

'Auron outside?' He asked the teen, making him jump.

'Yeah. Rikku's there too.' Tidus motioned to the entrance, his eyes on Wakka.

Jassu chuckled. 'So...when are you going to tell him?'

Tidus looked about guiltily. 'Um...'

Jassu grinned. 'There's a travel agency in the Thunder Plains. Tell him there.'

Tidus grinned sheepishly. 'Thanks, Jassu.'

'Whatever, kid.' Jassu walked away, going through the portal to the steps beyond. 

A splash of red halfway down told him that Tidus was right – Auron was sitting down, his head in his hands as Rikku was munching on an apple. Jassu walked down to the two, sitting beside the other monk.

'You okay, Auron?' Jassu asked, concerned. Auron sighed, raised his head and glanced at Jassu.

'Fine.' Came his reply. 'Seymour asked Yuna to marry him.'

'Ouch.' Jassu winced. 'Why?'

'The benefit of Spira. Or so he says.' Auron left no doubt as to what he felt about the matter. 'What did you do in the Farplane?'

Jassu smiled. 'Talked to a ghost.'

'Braska?' Auron asked. Jassu nodded.

'There was no sign of Jecht, so I'm guessing that he's still causing havoc.' Jassu smiled wryly. 'In the literal sense.'

Auron sighed as the rest of the guardians came out, Yuna following. Lulu turned to tell her something, and gasped as she saw what was behind them.

'Yuna!'

Yuna turned to see a Guado struggling to get out of the Farplane. Jassu swore and drew his sword.

'Lord Jyscal?' Yuna gasped.

'He is Lord Jyscal no more. Yuna, send him!' Auron yelled, and Jassu replaced the sword. He glanced at Auron. Was it him, or was there a hint of panic in the man's voice?

Yuna began to dance, pyre-flies swirling around the Guado as he was sent. Auron suddenly cried out, falling to his knees and doubling in pain. Jassu immediatly went down beside him.

'Auron?'

Auron had his eye squeezed shut, and he was pounding the ground, muttering.

'Auron!' Jassu shook his friend. 'What's wrong?'

Yuna had finished the dance, and Auron opened his eye, panting. He straightened, brushed off his robe and shook his head. Then he looked at Jassu.

'Nothing. Just...an old injury.'

Jassu watched as the other walked past, frowning. Danny cooed and whistled in his ear.

'Ron bit-skit?'

Jassu smiled, stroking him. 'Nah. And you've just had one, so don't even ask.'

'Aw.' Danny huffed and batted Jassu's hand. 

Following the rest, Jassu found them all waiting for him outside the mansion. Tidus was off talking to various people to try and find out where the Maester had disappeared to.

'Guys!'

Tidus ran over to the group, out of breath. 'He's gone to Mayacalun, or something.'

'Macalania?' Wakka grinned. 'You need to work on your geography, ya?' He play-punched Tidus on the shoulder as he blushed.

'Macalania?' Lulu frowned. 'We'll have to go across the Thunder Plains, then.'

'Oh...' Rikku said very quietly. 'Can't we go in the morning? Only...it's getting real dark now.'

Auron glanced up at what little he could see of the sky and grunted. 'Fair enough. We rest here tonight, and leave in the morning.'

The group nodded, and each wondered off in their own direction. Jassu looked around for a drinking house; he felt a profound need to get drunk. But it seemed all the Guado drank was water. He sighed bitterly and made his way to the inn, ordering himself a room and going upstairs. It was late; and he was a lot tireder then he thought.

Taking off his boots and stripping off down to his boxers, Jassu smiled as Danny pulled the band for his hair out and gave it to him. Jassu took it off the Jassite and placed it with the rest of his clothes, slipping under the sheet and falling asleep very quickly.

Sometime during the night, Jassu woke up suddenly. He looked around for whatever had disturbed him, then heard a whimper from the other bed. Blinking and letting his eye get used to the absolute darkness of the room, Jassu peered at the other person.

It was Auron.

Auron was curled in a ball, shaking as a nightmare haunted his sleep. A whimper followed by a moan emanated from him, and Jassu roused himself to wake him up. The he stopped as Auron moaned again.

'Jassu...'

Jassu raised an eyebrow. That did _not_ sound like a moan from a nightmare. Jassu suddenly blushed as he got back into bed and buried his head under the pillows and the cover, his cheeks flaming.

Auron was having _that_ sort of dream about him? Jassu couldn't help but smile stupidly. _So that was why Auron didn't look at me yesterday._ Auron moaned again, and Jassu smiled wider. _I didn't know that Auron could have those sort of dreams!_

Jassu settled down to go to sleep, deciding that Auron would get highly embarressed if he woke to find Jassu was hiding under the pillows. He just hoped the cover was thick enough to blot out noise.

Evidently it was, because Jassu fell asleep almost straight away, a smile still flickering on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

©Lexiter Jackson 2003

Tears of the Fayth 

_Chapter Five:_

**The Morning After**

_Hey, another chapter! Rejoice! This is the most up-to-date story I have! Yay! Ahem._

_I've decided to stop doing the specific cookies now – nothing against anyone, but it takes too long!! So here's lots and lots of cookies! *throws handfuls of cookies out* Thank you all those who have followed and stuck with the story so far._

_Anyways, sorry for the fact that it's a day or so late (*gasps* Oh no! Shock horror!) but I had a slight technical problem. Uh, actually, make that a HUGE technical problem, under the heading of the fact that the disk I was keeping this on got corrupted so there was almost no story to update. But I (that is, my dad) managed to save it! Yay!! _

_Usual crud: I own n-o-t-h-i-n-g. NOTHING. Except for *takes a deep breath* Jassu Rammas, Danny, the bits of plot wot I have changed a bit...etc etc etc._

_Warnings: Usual crud – YAOI (male/male), fluffiness, W/T hintage (LOTS of W/T hintage – read and find out) Nothing R or NC-17 rated in this chapter though – if there is, sorry, but I don't think there is. _

_Advance warning: Umm...next chapter is gonna be a right plot twister. My muse decided to wake up and dumped yet another twist onto my desk – strange, he hasn't been this awake for ages..._

_Enjoy reading, and flames? I will laugh at them until they cower with shame. Or use them to warm up my room, which despite my dragon's best efforts and those of the heating company STILL refuses to warm up. Ah well. On with the fic!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_~d-r-e-a-m-i-n-g~_

_'Auron! Wait up!'_

_The older stopped as he heard the shout, turning and smiling at the other. Jassu reached him, out of breath and cheeks red from the run. 'Yes?'_

_'You going to the dormetry?'_

_'Yes, I am.' Auron started to walk, Jassu coming and walking beside him. Jassu placed an arm around his shoulders and grinned._

_'Good. So am I.'_

_The two boys walked into the dormetry, Jassu's arm still slung over Auron's shoulders. When they reached Jassu's bed, Auron suddenly picked up the younger boy and flung him onto the bed. He leant over the bed grinning._

_'A Blitzball flip.' Auron stated. Jassu smiled up at him, and then his hand shot out like a snake and grabbed Auron's shirt, pulling him down and off-balance, making him fall on top of him._

_'Besaid Fisherman.' Jassu grinned up at Auron, who had suddenly realised the position the two of them were in._

_'You do realise how dogdey this looks.' Auron whispered, leaning down to Jassu so that no-one else would hear. Jassu grinned and nodded._

_'Yeah, I know.'_

_Auron grinned, getting off the slightly breathless boy, instead kneeling by his bedside as the two had done since they'd first met. Jassu turned to the side, his cheeks a little red._

_'Auron, will we stay friends forever?'_

_Auron regarded the other seriously. 'As long as you're around, causing trouble, then I'll be following and paying for the damages, I expect.' He said with a straight face. Jassu nodded, his young face serious as he reached out and clasped Auron's shoulder._

_'Thanks, man. I'll always make sure you'll be safe, too.'_

_~g-n-i-m-a-e-r-d~_

When Jassu woke the next morning, it was to the sound of Auron cleaning his blade. He sat up, dislodging Danny with a squeak, and rubbed his face. He absently noted that he'd have to shave soon.

'Morning, Auron.' Jassu yawned, stretching and getting out of bed. Auron flicked his gaze up to him, then back down again, his cheeks colouring a little.

'Morning.' He grunted, inspecting the sword one more time and satnding up. 'We're leaving in ten minutes.'

'Gee, we're bright and happy this morning.' Jassu grumbled as he pulled on his clothing and tied his hair back again. Clicking his fingers above his shoulder, the little Jassite threw himself at his master, just about managing to catch his shoulder as he followed Auron out of the room. 

'Ron no ha-ppy?' Danny looked worridly at his master. 'Jas no ha-ppy?'

Jassu scratched Danny behind his ears. 'You sure learn fast, dontcha?'

Danny squeaked and batted Jassu's hand away. 'Ron no ha-ppy.'

Jassu couldn't help the slight grin cross his features as Auron went across and talked to Yuna briefly. 'Oh, no, Danny. Auron's just...not sure.'

'Oh.' Danny frowned for a second, then gave what could be classed as a shrug. 'Bist-skit?'

Jassu absently gave Danny a biscuit, nodding to Yuna then following Auron outside. For some reason Jassu was in a very good mood that morning, despite the prospect of being zapped. The group all stopped at the entrance to the Thunder Plains as Auron held up a hand. Jassu looked around in fascination – he'd always loved the rain and lightning was beautiful anyway – and noted that Rikku was shaking. As Auron told the rest of the party to watch for stray lightning strikes and to stay close to the towers, Jassu sidled up to her.

'You don't like lightning, no?'

Rikku shivered, blinking and shook her head. 'N-no. I hate it!'

Jassu smiled slightly. 'It's okay. Stick with us, you'll be fine. Besides, there's a travel agency in the middle – if nothing else, we can stop there for a break.'

Rikku slowly nodded as Danny squeaked and hid inside Jassu's jacket. Jassu placed an arm around Rikku's shoulders, recieving a grateful grin from the girl as the two ran to the nearest tower where the others were waiting. Jassu patted Rikku's already soaking hair, and glanced up at Auron. A strange look passed over his face like the lightning that slammed into the tower above their heads, just as quickly gone. Jassu frowned as Auron turned away. There was surprise, confusion, and just a teensy bit of jealousy in that look.

'Jassu!'

Jassu looked down at Rikku. 'Sorry, kiddo. You ready?'

Rikku nodded, flinching as lightning struck the ground not too far from them. Jassu took a deep breath.

'Go!'

The two ran to the next tower, only to be accosted by a Buer and a Gold Element.

'Aw cred!' [Aw shit!] Rikku cursed. Jassu drew his sword. 

'Couldn't agree more.' Jassu pulled the Katana into his usual battle stance, glancing over to Rikku. 'You gonna be okay?'

Rikku screamed as a lightning bolt flashed down near her and shook her head.

'Then run! Get to the tower!' Jassu shouted over the storm. He didn't look to see if Rikku had gone or not; he was too busy trying to stop the Buer from confusing him. He tried to swipe at the flying eye, but it dodged the blow. The Element spun, and a Thundara fried him. Jassu twitched as the spell stopped, and glared at the Element.

'Fair enough.' Lowering his sword, Jassu cast Watega on the Element. It screamed, floating apart and disintergrating into pyre-flies. Jassu pulled his sword up again, glaring at the Buer. Suddenly a blitzball came flying out of nowhere and hit the fiend with a damp thud. Jassu took the distraction and swiped the fiend out of the air and into the Farplane. He turned and saw Wakka grinning at him.

'Auron sent me, ya? Says you are dumb.' 

Jassu grinned and shook his head, re-sheathing the sword. A sizzling sound made him look up, and Jassu pushed Wakka out of the way and jumped back as a white-blue bolt slammed into the ground between them. When it had disappeared and the two could see again, Wakka had lost his grin.

'Thanks, man. I didn't even see that one coming, ya?'

Jassu smiled at him. 'No probs. Besides, Tidus would probably fry my ass if I let you get zapped.'

The two started walking to the tower, Wakka frowning. 'Huh?'

Jassu snorted. 'Oh, come on, Wakka. I'm not blind.'

Wakka coloured, glancing at Jassu. 'Are you serious?'

'What do you mean, serious?' Jassu grinned at the other man. 'He likes you, you like him, be happy.'

Wakka grinned slightly at that. 'Yeah...he likes me? How'd you know?'

Jassu nodded to the guy in question. 'If he asks to talk to you, say yes.'

There was no more chance of the two talking, as Rikku immediatly attached herself to Jassu, much to the discomfort of Danny ('Dan squished! Rik-rik!') and it was back to dodging from tower to tower again. Jassu lost count of the amount of times he got hit be lightning by the time they reached Rin's Trvel Agency, only for Auron to say they weren't stopping. 

Jassu took one look at Rikku, who was shivering with fear, and stepped smoothly in front of Auron.

'Nope. We are resting tonight, Auron.'

Auron raised an eyebrow. Jassu rolled his eye and took him aside.

'Look, Rikku is scared cred-less. On top of that, we're all tired. Also, I dunno about you, but I've been hit at least eight times and counting so far.' Jassu looked up at Auron's stoney face and finally lost it. 'Look, getting there on time may be important, but having an exhasted party at the end of it is worse then not turning up at all.' Jassu explained, struggling to keep his voice down. 'C'mon, Auron. Let us rest.'

Auron looked down at the ground, then up at the sky. Jassu could have sworn a smile played on Auron's face.

'No.'

Rikku was suddenly by Jassu's side, shivering. 'P-please c-can we t-take a break, Auron?'

Auron looked at both Jassu and Rikku, and sighed. 'Fine. We're resting here.' He called to the rest of the group. As one they all sighed in relief and filed into the agency. Jassu sat down at a table and sighed, kicking his feet up onto it. A sodden Danny came and crawled onto his lap, curling up against him.

'Hey.'

Jassu looked up and saw Rikku standing at the chair opposite with her hands behind her back.

'Mind if I sit?'

Jassu shook his head as Rikku sat down, leaning her head on her hands and looking at Jassu. He frowned.

'What?'

Rikku blushed, grinning. 'I just want to thank you for looking after me back there.'

Jassu waved a hand. 'Ah, it was nothing.' He looked across the room and fixed his eye on Tidus, who was watching him uncertainly. Jassu glanced across to Wakka, then nodded at Tidus. He watched as the boy gulped and stood, leaning over to whisper something in Wakka's ear and the two left. Jassu sighed silently, wishing it were that easy for him.

His thoughts were interrupted by soft giggling from the table. He turned and frowned at Rikku.

'What?'

Rikku placed a hand in front of her mouth, her green eyes sparkling with glee. When she had finally calmed down enough to talk, Rikku removed her hand. 'Well, aren't we a little matchmaker, then?'

'What's it to you?' Jassu smiled slightly. 'Keep talking to me like that and I'll match you up with someone. Like, oh, say, Auron?'

Rikku grinned slightly. 'Nah, thanks for the offer. 'Sides, Auron's for someone else, I reckon.' Rikku winked at Jassu and stood, stretching. 'Well, I'm going to bed. Let's hope Tidus and Wakka chose the room at the end, yeah?'

Jassu grinned at that, lazily waving to the Al Bhed. Yawning, he realised he was tired too. He lifted a fast asleep Danny and stood.

'Funny how we seem to room together.' A rough, amused voice sounded from behind Jassu, and he grinned.

'Yeah. Tell me about it.' Jassu said as Auron fell into step beside him to their room. 'Right beside Tidus and Wakka.' He groaned. Auron sighed.

'You were the one who got them together.'

'Yeah yeah. I know. Just something I have about hearing teenage orgasms.' _Although yours...oh boy. Off that thought. Naughty boy!_ Jassu chuckled as he pushed the door open and walked in, Auron not too far behind. 

Auron took off his sword, leaning it against the bedside stand, and threw his robe in the general direction of the bed. He sat down heavily, sighing and placing his head in his hands.

_You're a bloody fool._ Auron thought, trying to sort out his head. _Just a dream. Just a damn lousy dream about the man sitting opposite you and getting undressed. Ah shit._ Auron dropped that line of thought quickly. He sighed, closing his eye. He tensed when he felt hands on his back, taking off the breast plate and laying it beside him. He felt hands on his shoulders, massaging him gently. He relaxed.

'That's it, Auron, relax.' A voice almost purred behind him. Auron tried to remember briefly who'd taught him to move so silently, but let it go as Jassu moved to his back. He coloured slightly as the dream came back, but even that disappeared fairly rapidly. All there was were Jassu's hands on his back.

Unconciously Auron leant back on Jassu, sighing. _What the hell is wrong with me? I...he...why? All he did was turn up when I least expected it. But... Auron heaved another sigh unconciously. _I can't be lusting after him...not after so long. Not now. But..._ Auron leant forward slightly, hearing the man behind him shift slightly to keep him comfortable. He closed his eye, just concentrating on breathing, on the hands massaging his back. _Is it only lust?__

He examined the question for a while, unsure where it had come from. When the two had been mere sparring partners, albeit good friends, Auron had found himself wondering what lay underneath Jassu's robe. This was a definate bad thing for the Warrior Monks to be thinking – anyone caught with someone of the same sex was banished on the spot, and rumoured to be put into the Via Purifico. Such was the hypocrisy of the Yevon Order. But he'd developed an alarming crush on the younger warrior. Like hell he'd ever admit it to his face. Jassu flirted with women with abandon. So Auron being Auron, he'd pushed the crush away, buried it so that it no longer had any meaning.

'You feeling better, Auron?' A gentle pat on the back accompanied the question. Auron sighed.

_No. More confused then before._ 'Yeah...thanks, Jassu.'

Jassu nodded, unfolding himself from behind the man and walking over to his own bed. He stretched, yawned, then flopped down on the bed, clad only in his boxer shorts. He felt eyes (or an eye) on him, and he turned just as Auron looked away, blushing slightly. _Was he just checking me out?_

Grinning, Jassu turned back over and closed his eye, pulling the covers over himself so as to spare Auron further embarressment through him.

'Night, Auron.' Jassu reached up and turned out the light as Danny curled up under the covers, his warm little body pressed up to Jassu's.

'Goodnight, Jassu.'

Jassu grinned in the darkness. 'Sweet dreams.'

_Asshole._ 'You too.'

Silence riegned for a whole two seconds before a low chuckle was heard.

'Jassu?'

'Yes, Auron?'

'Why are you laughing?'

'Oh, no reason. Just in a good mood is all.'

'...'

'Why? What's wrong?'

'...Nothing. See you in the morning.'

'Auron?'

A sigh echoed into the darkness. 'Yes, Jassu?'

'We'll...always be friends, right?'

Auron blinked into the darkness. The other's voice sounded insecure, almost like a child's. 'Yes, Jassu. I will always be your friend for as long as you let me.'

'Oh.' A barely audible sigh came from the other bed. 'Thank you.'

Auron closed his eye, trying to fall asleep and praying with his whole being for a dreamless sleep.

Jassu stayed awake for a few moments longer, just concentrating on trying to warm up. He fell asleep, but was not as lucky as Auron in having a dreamless sleep.

~d-r-e-a-m-i-n-g~

_A tree, in a blue glade. Blue pools that you could walk on the surface of, although they looked as substantial as water. A body._

_This all whirled away to a temple, carved in ice. A palace in shimmering silver, and a strangely gentle face looking as though it was a woman encased in ice._

_This whirled again to another temple, made of dizzying heights and eternal blackness, and the feeling of unnaturalness, of not belonging. A boy stared at him curiously, the face of a dragon superimposed over it so the effect was disconcerting. The mouth opened, and two different voices come out. 'Who are you?'_

_A flash of blinding light, and an ice-field was visible, blue, cold and uninviting. A machina, a blitzball hurtling towards an object in the sky, obliterating it. A shout: 'Stand back!' And Yuna summons her new Aeon._

_Searing, burning, eating pain; chains holding him down. He wanted to fly! Let him fly, and wreak havoc upon those who dared to cross his path. A gaping hole beneath him, spitting fire as something came up and freed him, slicing through the chains holding him down. Laughing, he drew his sword and glanced down to Yuna. Freed he may be, but Yuna was his liberator. _

_Fear, fear, that was very real in their eyes, those on the ground, tending to their hurts. Fear of him, fear of his wrath. He laughed again, watching them as they shivered in fear. 'I am not here to harm thee, friends. I am here to help, to free thee from this pitiful machine that would threaten thy existance. For my Lady Yuna here hath freed me from my hellish prison, and none who shall oppose her will live.' So saying, he faced the machina, smiling like a snake, and attacked, delighting in the sounds of metal tearing, of the terrified screams of the occupants, the smell of their blood thick as it sprayed onto the pure white snow. He had caused this destruction, and he was pleased._

_~g-n-i-m-a-e-r-d~_

Jassu shot up, wide awake before he'd even opened his eye in terror. He could still smell the blood, still see the carnage if he closed his eye. Unconciously he whimpered very quietly, lowering his head into his hands as he fought to get his heart back to normal.

It's alright, it's alright, just a bad dream, you're okay, nothing like that will ever happen... Jassu repeated this to himself like a mantra, willing himself to lay back down and relax. By his reckoning, it was still way too early to be even thinking of getting up. He closed his eye, falling again very quickly into a deep sleep. 

_~d-r-e-a-m-i-n-g~_

_'Are you ready?'_

_A voice he hadn't heard in ten years; he turned to face the owner. Tall, broad, black dreadlocked hair falling recklessly over his shoulders, the tattoo on his chest the same._

_'Hey, I asked ya, are you ready?'_

_'What for? Jecht?'_

_Jecht laughed, the broad, honest laugh that he'd so missed. 'Fo' the game, dumbass!'_

_Suddenly he remembered. The one on one! He and Jecht ran down to the beach, a blitzball already waiting on the azure waves as a figure in red watched the two._

_'Like children...'_

_This faded to blackness which whirled away to reveal an image of a scarred face, an eye behind sunglasses and a smile behind the coller._

_'I love you...'_

_~g-n-i-m-a-e-r-d~_

Jassu woke up, slowly and more lesiurly then earlier in the night, to the crashing sound of thunder. He stretched, stood up and wandered into the showers. Auron was still asleep, snoring slightly, and there was no way in hell would he go outside to train.

'Jas? Where bic-skit peas?'

Jassu grinned at the piping voice of Danny. The little Jassite was picking the language up fast. 'In my coat pocket, Danny. I'll be out in a moment.' 

Having finished his morning duties, Jassu walked back into the room and got dressed, glancing at Auron as he strapped the Katana on. Sighing, he walked over to the other guardian and poked him until he grunted.

'What?'

'It's morning, Auron. C'mon, Macalania's not too far away.'

Auron stretched and yawned as Jassu threw him his robe. 'You really want to go back there?'

Jassu frowned. 'More like I have to. Something important is waiting there. But...yeah, I want to go back. Maybe banish old demons, yeah?'

'Yeah.' Auron got out of bed and picked up his sword, strapping it on as he followed Jassu out of the room. Tidus and Wakka were talking very quietly over in a corner, and Jassu couldn't help but smile.

'Cute, isn't it?'

Jassu jumped slightly at Yuna's light voice. The young Summoner had been withdrawn since Guadosalam, in fact since the business with Lord Jyscal.

 'Yeah, it is.' Jassu grinned slightly, looking back over to the two. He heard Yuna sigh beside him.

'I...wish it were that easy for all of us.' She said, giving Jassu a secretive half-smile. Jassu blushed slightly. 

'I-I don't know what you mean, Lady Summoner!' He stammered, accidently glancing in Auron's direction. Yuna giggled softly.

'Of course not, Sir Jassu. Where's Danny?'

As if on cue, a furry green head popped out of Jassu's inside pocket, still chewing on a biscuit. 'He-yo Nu.'

'Hello Danny.' Yuna smiled at the Jassite. 'Are you going to protect me from the storm?'

Danny shook his head violently. 'No. Jas scared. Dan wiv Jas.'

Yuna giggled again.

'We're moving.' Auron called, walking out of the door. Rikku immediatly attached herself to Jassu, who sighed.

'You want me to help you again, no?'

'Y-yes please.' Rikku squeaked as lightning struck a tower. 

'Fine. Let's move!'

The two dashed from tower to tower, Rikku running every time Jassu encountered a fiend. The last fiend they had encountered was an Iron Giant, twelve feet high and just as wide, and Jassu had taken the brunt of his attacks. Auron had carried him out of the battle out cold.

'Wait...I need to talk to you.' Yuna said quietly. Auron grunted; he wanted to get Jassu out of the storm and treat him anyway. He spotted a tower with a covering around the base as shelter from the storm. 

'Over there.' So saying he made his way over to the shelter, laying Jassu gently onto the ground and digging out a hi-potion. He forced it between his lips, and waited until he was awake before motioning Yuna to continue.

'I'm...going to marry Seymour.'

A gasp came from the group.

'What? Why?' Tidus frowned. 'Do you love the guy?'

Yuna shook her head. 'It's for the good of Spira. I marry, Spira's happy. I defeat Sin, Spira's happy.'

'One question.' Auron stood up from crouching over a recovering Jassu.

Yuna held up her hands. 'I will continue my pilgrimage, whether I marry or not.'

Auron nodded and grunted. 'Good.'

'Right. Now that's sorted, can we go now?' A voice from the ground spoke up. 'Or am I going to lie here all day?'

Auron grunted again, reached down and hoisted the other up, making him stumble a couple of steps. 

'Hey!'

'Sorry.' Auron said without much conviction, turning around and leading the others out of the Thunder Plains and into Macalania Woods.


	6. Chapter 6: Macalania Dreamin'

©Lexiter Jackson 2003

Tears of the Fayth 

_Chapter Six:_

**Macalania Dreamin'**

****

_Well howdy! Glad to see you're still with me! Yay!!_

_Ahem. Just a quick apology for hyperness in advance – I haven't slept for a while and I am living on coffee to get me through college. College being the reason why I'm a little late in updating this time. Hmph._

_Anyway, thanks to all the wonderful lovely people who have spent the time and effort to leave me such wonderful reviews! Have cookies! Lots of cookies! As many cookies as you can eat!! _

_To answer one particular recurring theme in the reviews – the thing between Tidus and Wakka. The reason why I haven't really given much attention to them (and yes, I know they make a cute couple, Kenji!) is because in this fic (as if you haven't noticed) I am concentrating on Auron and Jassu. However, don't despair, because I have a cunning plan. Or rather, my muse has a cunning plan. Whatever. Y'see, this is turning into a major project for me. Because of all the reviews I've got so far, I'm gonna finish this fic, then I'm gonna write a prequel, a sequel, sidestories, the lot. So tell me your views!!! Review!!!!!!!!_

_Ahem. Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer: own nothing, have no money, don't sue. I do own Danny (Cute!), Jassu Rammas, and the various plot twists I've put in coz I'm nasty *smirks*_

_Warnings: Nothing really, except the usual: YAOI (male/male) actually, it's definatly a fluff warning in this one. Lots of fluff. Oodles and oodles of fluff. I was in a mushy mood when I wrote that bit of fluff. But a few referances in this one, nowt NC-17 though. There is, however, a bit of violence, but as I don't really like writing about violence I've sorta skimmed over the worst. Stories _are _about letting your imagination work._

_Plot warning (I promise that I will finish the Author's Notes at some point and let you get on with the story...): There is a HUGE evil nasty twist in this chapter – I've taken the plot for Macalania Woods and put it through the grinder. BE WARNED!! Please keep on reading, even though I've managed to screw up the canon and you KNOW it can only get worse because this is me *takes a deep breath* because it gets interestin'!!_

_Anyhow, read and review, and flames? Why would you flame me? I've warned you enough that this is a yaoi/shounen-ai fic, so why still read it? I will laugh hysterically at your flames and then stick them into my radiator. Then maybe I can stop freezing my ass off. (Yeah right)_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

As soon as he entered the Woods, with the beautiful blue crystal trees exactly how he remembered them, Jassu shivered. It felt like he was dreaming; removed from the world. He stopped with the others as Auron had a word with Tidus.

_Jassu..._

Damn, he'd forgotten about the voices. It seemed like there was a whisper in the back of his head, but try as he might, Jassu couldn't make out any words.

'Jassu, are you alright?' Lulu frowned at the guardian, who focussed on her face.

'Yeah...I'm fine...'

He turned, leading the party with Yuna and Kimahri, and Lulu frowned at his retreating back. A hand settled on her shoulder.

'Leave him be. This place holds a lot of memories for him. His last memories, in fact.' Auron sighed, moving on past her. Lulu blinked, then caught up with the monk.

'You...saw him die, didn't you?'

Auron sighed again, a long, bitter sigh. 'Yes. He died to save me. We were being attacked by a fiend, and he pushed me out of the way of its attack, taking it himself instead. It was a critical blow – Braska did all he could to save him, but it wasn't any use.'

Lulu nodded. 'You admire him for that, don't you.'

Auron blinked. It was a statement, not a question. Admire? Not the word he'd use, no. 'In a way, yes.'

Lulu smiled slightly. 'I may seem to be a cold hearted woman, sometimes, just like you may seem to be a very rude man, Auron. But I can however see when emotions aren't being recognised for what they are.' With that, Lulu moved up to walk with Rikku.

'Hn.' Auron carried on walking, deep in thought, as the party walked along the twisting blue and silver pathways. _Admire? No, not the right word. What did she mean, not recognising emotions? If she meant how I feel about Jassu...then she's probably right. That I don't know about. Lust? No. Lust entails I just want his body. There's more to that. Admiration is wrong too...what if it's...love?_

His thoughts continued for a while along this line.

Jassu was still up front, not talking at all. He felt like he was extremely drunk; he couldn't concentrate on anything, and walking in a straight line was almost impossible. The whispering in the back of his head had become a little bit louder, not enough to make out words but enough to block out anything else like white noise.

He stopped in a clearing, swaying on his feet and knowing he wouldn't be able to carry on. A throbbing pain, going across his scars, had started in his chest, and Jassu knew he was going to fall.

'I'm...going to...collapse...'

Auron darted forward and caught Jassu just as he crumpled, lowering him to the ground gently. 'Set up the tents. We'll call it a day.'

As Auron checked to make sure Jassu was okay, the tents were set up and a fire was started to cook food. Auron placed Jassu and a worrying Danny into a one-man tent, then came out and sat beside the fire.

'What's wrong with him, Auron?' Rikku asked, looking up at the guardian. 'He just went – bang.' She gestulated.

'Wore himself out, I expect. He does have a tendancy to try too hard.' Auron shrugged, accepting some food from Wakka.

'Do you know,' Yuna said from between mouthfuls. 'I expected to have to fight my way tooth and claw through these woods, from the stories of fiends I've heard.'

Lulu nodded. 'There are no fiends. The people who live here, the Maester's musicians, say that the woods here are cursed, that there's a presence that drives even fiends away. There have been few sightings of fiends since ten years ago.'

Yuna turned to Auron. 'Were there fiends when you came through here, Sir Auron?'

Auron frowned. 'Yes. There were a lot, if I remember right. Chimeras and the like.'

'Strange, ya?' Wakka stood and stretched. 'Anyway, it's getting late. I'm going to bed.'

Tidus quickly got up as well. 'Yeah, I'm kinda tired too. Night everybody.' Tidus lazily waved to everyone, then followed Wakka into the same tent.

Auron chuckled. 'Teenagers.'

'Hey!' Rikku pouted. 'You're not that old yourself, gramps!'

Auron stood and smiled down at Rikku. 'Kids.' Without another word he turned and went into his own tent. One by one, the group all drifted off to their various tents. With no fiends, there was no need to set watch, and besides, Auron was a light enough sleeper.

_Jassu..._

Jassu woke up slowly, his eye focussing on the canvas roof above him.

_Jassu..._

There it was – the voice. It was at one and the same time soft and steely, carrying with it the need to be obeyed. 

_Jassu...come..._

Being careful not to disturb Danny, Jassu rose and picked up the Katana and his jacket, putting it on and strapping the sword onto his back. Follow the voice, yes, but damned if he was going unarmed. He noticed, as he silently slipped out of the camp, that his head was clear. The whisper was louder and still in his head, but he could ignore it. His chest was still painful, but that he could ignore too.

_Jassu...hurry up...this way..._

Jassu felt a tug, and he followed the way the tug was pulling him. As he passed by a particulary big branch, the tug changed direction.

_Through here, Jassu...smash the branches..._

Drawing his sword, Jassu did as he was told, opening the way into a coldly familiar clearing. Walking through the narrow way, he rounded the bend and looked around.

_Come closer..._

He obeyed, his eye raised to the huge tree set at the end of the clearing in a blue pool that seemed to contain something. His eye was distracted by movement as whatever had called him stepped forward.

A clang echoed through the woods as the Katana slipped from his grasp. 'No...'

Danny startled awake, squeaking as he noticed the lack of warmth. He sat up, blinking, and looked around the tent where the big red man had put his friend. 

'Jas? Jas?'

Nothing answered his call, and Danny began to worry. He scurried around the tent, as if Jassu was hidden under something. A splintering sound, much like glass shattering reached his ears, and Danny froze. Looking round the tent again, he began to really worry.

'Where Jas? Where Kat?'

Danny raced out of the tent and into the one that had the big red man's smell in, squeaking and chittering all the way. He jumped on his chest, squeaking.

Auron grunted and opened an eye, focussing on the furry green Jassite's head. 'What?'

'Jas gone! Jas gone! Ron! Jas gone, and Kat!'

Auron sat up slowly, dislodging the Jassite and rubbing his eye. 'Jassu's gone with the Katana?'

Danny nodded furiously as a clang echoed faintly to the campsite.

Auron was up and dressed before Danny could squeak in surprise. Grabbing his sword, Auron roused everybody else from sleep.

'Hey, why so early, ya?' Wakka yawned, stretching. Tidus followed him, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

'Yeah. We don't have to get to Macalania Temple this early, do we?' Rikku complained, strapping on her claw. Auron drew his sword, and the group fell silent at the sound. Leaning on his sword, Auron looked at the group.

'Jassu's gone missing.'

'What if he's taken a leak?' Wakka grumbled, earning a glare from Auron.

'With his Katana. With no fiends around.'

A scream interrupted whatever Wakka was going to say, and Auron froze. Danny squeaked, jumping and pointing in the direction Jassu's smell went.

'Follow Danny!' Auron ordered, running after the Jassite. Danny led them to where branches had been smashed to open up a new pathway. Auron slowed.

'Oh no...'

Before any of the others could ask what Auron was upset about, he took off at full speed through the path, skidding to a stop in front of a sword lying on the ground.

His Katana.

'Auron!'

Auron looked up as the rest of the group caught up with him. His eye widened.

What was standing in front of him were two Jassus. One was slumped on the ground, concious, his jacket flung somewhere over the other side of the glade, and his tee shirt ripped by claws.

The other was terribly wrong. He had the face of Jassu, but the eye patch was missing, revealing the sunken hole where the eye should be. His other eye was a lurid blue, mad, holding all the coldness of diamonds. A gaping hole yawned in his chest, and trails of dried blood marred his face. His left arm was twisted and deformed, too big for the body that held it, and the hand ended in razor-sharp claws.

The other held a huge sword, a parody of Harlequin. It was the colour of dried blood.

'Oh, hello, Auron! He came, just like a good boy he came, didn't he?' The thing, Auron refused to call it Jassu, giggled, sending shivers down his spine. 'And you followed him. How nice to see you again, Auron. After ten years.'

'Who are you?' Auron ground out.

The thing giggled again. 'Don't you recognise a corpse when you see one, Auron? I'm the late Jassu Rammas.' The thing's face twisted as it spat at Jassu. 'I'm supposed to be dead, dead, not alive, I'm meant to rest, but you didn't let us, did you?' Jassu flinched as it lurched nearer. 'You didn't let us rest, no.'

'I was dead.' Jassu whispered, refusing to look at the other. 'I was Sent.'

'Oh no we wasn't, oh no we wasn't, you were at peace with your death, weren't you? You knew we was going to die, didn't you?' The thing turned, concentrating on Auron. 'And it's all your fault!'

Auron stepped back as the thing came nearer, pointing at him. 'Why?'

'We took that hit for you, we did. If we hadn't, you'd be dead! Dead! But no, he,' the thing pointed back to Jassu 'had to fall in love, didn't he? Can't stand to see his beloved die, could he? So he saved you, killing me, but he was at peace with death, so he lives on. Sent!' The thing giggled. 'Sent! That's funny. Tell me, Summoner,' It faced Yuna, who held her staff protectively. 'What happens when your soul is at peace with death?'

Yuna blinked. 'It becomes a Fayth.'

'Yes! Yes yes yes exactly.' The dead Jassu giggled, shuffling towards the pool lying at the base of a huge pool. 'So explain this: he,' the dead Jassu pointed at the other, who was staring at Auron, 'still walks around, still sane, still in one piece, still _alive, yes, alive, while I survive? Why didn't we both become Fayth? Why?'_

Yuna frowned, glancing at Auron who was gripping his sword with a white-knuckled grip. 'He was Sent before he could become the Fayth.'

'Yes! Top marks for our little Summoner, yes, yes, Daddy would have been proud.' The dead Jassu hissed. 'And so I'm the guardian of a soul, while a soul is the guardian of you. But if, if, if Jassu dies, then I die, then we'll go to the Farplane together, won't we, Jassu?' So saying, the dead Jassu raised his blade. 'I wanted you to see this, Auron. Wanted you to see your friend, he's wanted to be more then that, oh yes, the disgusting little worm, wanted you to watch him die by his own hand.' The blade began to whistle down towards Jassu, who cringed, closing his eye. Only the cackling of the dead Jassu echoed around the glade.

Until a resounding clang stopped it abruptly. Auron had leapt forward, and was now gritting his teeth and heaving the other sword away from Jassu. With a final push, Auron made the dead Jassu stumble back enough to let Yuna get to Jassu. She cast a Cura on him and helped him up.

'Jassu!' 

Jassu turned to catch the sword Tidus threw to him. 'Thanks.' He turned to face the dead Jassu, striding forward. Auron was holding the other at bay.

'Ooh look, the two lovebirds.' The dead Jassu cooed, grinning maniacly. 'Shame you have to die!'

The dead Jassu threw himself forward at Auron. Jassu pushed him out of the way and caught the Harlequin on his sword. 

'Not today.' Jassu grunted, pushing the other back. He brought the sword around, only for it to be parried surprisingly fast by the other.

'Give it up, Jassu.' The other grinned as it replied with a swing of it's own. Jassu twisted away from it, then brought the Katana down in a wide arc, catching the deformed left shoulder and shearing the arm off. The dead Jassu screamed, and it swung wildly at Jassu.

'You know, for something that's meant to be me and have all of my skills, you're a crap swordsman.' Jassu commented as he stepped back slightly. The other leered, bringing its sword screaming down towards Jassu's head. Jassu raised his sword, going down on one knee and rolling beneath the other. The Katana shattered with the force of the swing, but Jassu didn't pay it any attention, dropping the useless hilt and drawing his knives instead. The dead Jassu didn't have time to turn around before Jassu had buried the two knives into its spine. Placing a boot onto its lower back, he pulled the knives up and across. Then he drove one into its neck, cutting the scream short, and one in its skull. The body fell to the ground, twitching, as Jassu knelt down and retrieved his knives, cleaning them and placing them into their scabbards. He sighed, then faced the others.

'That was fun...' He sighed. He walked a couple of steps away from the body behind him that was slowly 

disintergrating into pyre-flies, wavered, then promptly collapsed. 

As a blue mass slowly rose from the pool behind him, nobody saw the pyre-flies swirling around the pool at the bottom of the huge tree, diving in and disappearing.

Auron shivered. 

'A Spherimorph!' He ground out. 'Lulu, it changes elements. Yuna, if you use an Aeon, be careful! The rest of you, hit it with all you've got! If it goes into a spike, for Yevon's sake don't let it hit you!'

Between the lot of them the Spherimorph was finished off relatively quickly. Auron went over to check on Jassu while Yuna walked to the pool that the Spherimorph had emerged from.

'There's something in there...' She muttered, kneeling down beside the pool as pyre-flies whirled around her. A figure lay face down within it, the substance of the pool freezing it into a statue forever. A black gauntlet decorated with silver and red flames adorned the one arm that could be seen. The figure's back was bare, bar one black angel's wing. A strange presence was wound round the place, and Yuna blinked.

'This is a Fayth...' She raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I'll pray.'

The others stopped and stared as a mist spiralled up from the Fayth, forming a solid shape of a figure with black angel's wings.

_'Who hath disturbed me from my silent prison?'_

Yuna looked up at the angel, for she could not describe him any other way. There were no descernable features, the figure shifting as if he was made out of fog. 'Summoner Yuna, sir. I am asking for your assistance to defeat Sin.'

The angel looked down at her. _'What thou seekest to do is no mean task, Summoner. Thou art prepared to take the consequences of such a task?'_

Yuna nodded. 'Without question.'

_'Then I shall be your Aeon. But know this, Summoner. I was imprisoned here for ten years. I was created out of hate and suffering, I am both your saviour and your curse. You will call me Saint Anger.' _The figure raised his arms and head, seemingly embracing the air around him as he started to unravel into mist. _'Let all those who oppose the Liberator know me and cower!' The woods echoed with the Aeon's last words, and he became mist again. It swirled around Yuna and slowly seeped into her, causing her to gasp._

'Uhn...'

Auron looked back from Yuna to Jassu, who was just coming to. He looked down at his face, one thought whirling through his mind.

_He loves me. He loves me. The dead one said he loves me...but what if it was only lying?_

Jassu blinked as he looked up into Auron's single eye. He smiled nervously, and was surprised when he got a smile back.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier.' Auron stated. _What if it was lying?_

'About the whole loving you routine?' Auron nodded slowly. Jassu swallowed; his throat was suddenly very dry. 'Well, I...kinda...um...thought you wouldn't take it well.' Jassu sighed. 'If you want me to leave...'

'No.' Auron cut him off. He was finally certain what this annoying emotion was now. 'If you did that, I...don't know what I'd do.' He smiled at Jassu.

Jassu grinned back. 'I love you, Auron.'

'You too, Jassu.' Auron leant down, placing a kiss on Jassu's lips.

'Hey, Auron, Jassu!' Tidus called, suddenly noticing a few things that had been left behind by both the Spherimorph and the dead Jassu. 'Come here a sec.'

Auron backed off slightly, smiled, stood and helped Jassu to his feet. 'You do remember you broke my favourite sword.' He stated.

'Sorry.' Jassu shrugged as he walked with Auron to where Tidus was. 'Couldn't be helped. What is it, kiddo?'

Tidus pointed down. On the ground lay a Sphere, a playing card crystalised by the Sphere-pool and a huge sword. Jassu blanched slightly when he saw what the sword was. Huge and black, with blood red and silver flames travelling up the blade from a midnight blue hilt. He picked it up, and it felt...right. 

_Original Sin. Use it well, guardian..._

'Original Sin...' he repeated, the name sounding familiar but dangerous. He placed the sword in his scabbard. Suddenly a squeak erupted from a tree above them and Danny jumped down onto Jassu's shoulder.

'Jas! Jas!' Danny squeaked joyfully. 'Jas back! Dan get Ron, Ron help Jas! Can Dan have bis-kit, peas?'

Jassu grinned, handing Danny a rather crumbly biscuit from the jacket he retrieved.

'Jassu, there's a playing card here.' Auron noted, picking it up and handing it to Jassu. He turned it over, revealing the Ace of Spades.

'Jecht's.' He said, grinning. He placed he card in his back pocket, then motioned to the Sphere on the ground. 'That's for you, Tidus.'

'Hey guys, I've got a new Aeon.' Yuna smiled, walking over to the group.

'Yeah? What's he called?' Wakka asked, yawning again.

'"Saint Anger".' Yuna said. Jassu shivered slightly. The name was as familiar as the sword, and felt as if it had a tie with him. He shook it off as Auron placed an arm around him in the pretense that he was supporting him.

'We'd better go and rest before moving out again.' Auron couldn't help but smile again. He ducked down slightly into his collar, hiding it from everyone else as he led Jassu away. Lulu and Rikku watched them walk off.

'When do you think they'll tell us?' Rikku grinned at Lulu.

'Soon enough.' Wakka grinned as he walked past the two.

The rest of the group slowly filtered out. Tidus waited until they had all gone before kneeling before the Fayth under the tree. A figure wavered above it, and he squinted as he tried to make out features.

'Old man...' He whispered as the features finally came into focus. Jecht was standing on thin air, his arms crossed as he survayed the boy beneath him. Tidus scowled at him, but blinked when he noticed that Jecht's shoulders were slumped, as if he carried a huge weight on them. A gravity that wasn't there the last time he'd seen his father had settled around his face, and there were lines that Tidus never thought he'd see marring his smooth face.

'Tidus...' Jecht blinked; his voice sounded as if he hadn't talked in years. 'My boy...'

Tidus just sat there as the man in front of him, obviously not really there. He could see the tree through him.

'I dunno how long I got, so I'll say this once.' Jecht smiled at Tidus. 'You've grown, boy. I'm proud.'

'What do you want, old man?' Tidus said, shaking his head. Jecht sighed.

'I should have been a better father t' ya, son. A'right, I need you to find me. Go to Zanarkand, Tidus.'

Tidus frowned. 'But...why?'

'Ya saw Mi'ihen?' Tidus nodded. 'Yeah, well, that don't touch on what Sin can do.' Jecht uncrossed his insubstantial arms, looking down at his large, rough hands. 'I dunno if I'm even left anymore... Take good care o' Wakka for me.' Jecht smirked at Tidus' dumbfounded look. 'An' tell Jassu that he'd better bring Auron home in one piece. And Tidus...where there's water, I'll find you...'

Tidus nodded, getting up. 'Yeah, I'll find you, dad.'

Jecht nodded and began to fade. 'I love ya, Tidus...don't cry...'

Tidus smirked as he watched his father disappear, but after he'd gone, he nodded. 'You too, old man.' He walked back to camp and into Wakka's waiting arms.

Auron and Jassu were sitting in Jassu's tent, Danny curled up on his bedroll, fast asleep. Auron was watching Jassu, who was smiling, looking down at his boots.

'So for how long, Jassu?'

Jassu coloured slightly, flicking his gaze up to meet Auron's for a moment. 'Since the earliest years.'

Auron raised and eyebrow. 'And you just sat there without saying anything? Why?'

Jassu sighed. 'Because I didn't know how you'd take it.' Jassu scratched the back of his neck in self-consiousness. 'I thought that if I'd admitted it, that you'd either hate me, or turn me over to the Via Purifico. Alright, I didn't want to die, but...' Jassu smiled slightly. 'I'd never had a friend, and I didn't want to risk losing that. Even if it meant me never getting what I wanted.'

Auron drew in a breath and let it out in what was a partly relieved, partly surprised sigh. 'I'm guessing this isn't how you planned on telling me.'

'Understatement.' Jassu laughed. 'I was picturing some romantic candlelit dinner for two.'

'And then what?' Auron smirked at Jassu, who shrugged.

'You'd say you want it too, then we shagged like Shoopufs in mating season.'

Auron grinned. 'That's a succient way of putting it, I suppose.' He hesitated before reaching up and unclasping his collar, then his robe. He reached forward and pulled Jassu towards him, his eye closing as his and Jassu's lips met.

The kiss was exactly how Auron had dreamed it, only ten – hundred – thousand times better. Fire travelled through his veins, originating from that one spot. Hands wound around his back as he hesitantly ran his hands through black hair, recieving a low moan from the other.

Eventually they had to break for air, however, and Jassu leant his forehead against Auron's, grinning and out of breath slightly. 'What was that for?' He whispered.

'I couldn't give you the meal, but the second I can provide.' Auron smirked, removing the sunglasses. 'Besides, I love you too.'

Jassu suddenly grinned, and pulled Auron in for another round. Auron felt himself pushed back until Jassu was on top of him. A heat had begun to build up in his centre.

Suddenly the guardian on top of him stiffened, breaking the kiss and rolling off Auron, his hands clamped around his head as he whimpered.

Auron sat up, shuffling towards the curled up Jassu. 'What's wrong?'

'My head...my head...get them out...'

Auron prised the guardian's hands from his face, and he drew in a sharp breath. Tears were falling from both the good eye and the one covered by the patch, and the tears were blood-red. The good eye was glazed, and was glowing for some reason.

'Help...me...' Jassu whimpered, trying to curl into a tighter ball. Hands were on him – they felt calming, good, healing. Nothing seemed to exist beyond the world of pain, except maybe the voice.

You are mine, I am yours – use me as you will...

I am the Fayth...

The Fayth that cries for those that hate...

That suffer...

For that is how I was created...

The voice was a chorus, somehow discordant but fitting together in an intricate harmony. It felt like something was forcing their way into his mind, smashing all the barriers and all the walls that his time at the monestry had taught him to build. He bit his tongue to try and stop himself from screaming, only letting out a strangled whine. Suddenly the pain was gone, as well as the voice, and Jassu allowed himself to pass out in relief.

~d-r-e-a-m-i-n-g~

Valefor. Ifrit. Ixion.

Voices chanted the prayer of the Fayth in discordant harmony.

Shiva. Bahamut. Anima.

A giant Fayth, made from hundreds of souls, all crying their grief to the uncaring sky.

Yojimbo. Magus Sisters.

Even the three Fayths that had been lost for so long were present as he looked around at the chamber. Each was enthroned upon their own seats, gazing down upon him with veiled curiousity.

'Welcome, brother.'

A deep echoing voice came from behind him, and he whirled to face the speaker.

'Welcome, and hail to thee, Bahamut.' He heard himself say, although he did not formulate the words himself. 

'Your coming is most strange.' The huge dragon noted. 'For one so angry, you are the very soul of kindness.'

He laughed, although the sound was not his, same as the body, nor the feelings were his. 'If it please thee to think such, Bahamut. Only that which I was is kindness. But when I was seperated, I was corrupted, and became the unholy Fayth. Bitter at mine own betrayal, I have sworn to protect my Liberator.'

'Then hail and well met, St. Anger, for a saint of anger you are.'

~g-n-i-m-a-e-r-d~

Jassu must have only been out for a couple of minutes. Auron was still leaning over him, using a damp cloth to wipe the tears away. Jassu blinked, looking up at the other.

'Are you alright?' Auron asked quietly, a note of concern creeping into his voice. Jassu groaned, sitting up slowly.

'Yeah...I guess.' He closed his eye again. 

'What happened?'

'I don't know.' Jassu ran a hand through his unbound hair. 'One second I was all for ripping your clothes off, the next I was in agony.' He looked back at Auron, who was still holding the cloth. Jassu frowned. 'Who's blood?'

Auron frowned. 'Yours, actually. You were crying blood.'

Jassu raised an eyebrow. 'That's weird.' He sighed. 'I had a really strange dream, if you can call it that.' 

Auron motioned for him to go on, discarding the cloth and moving closer to Jassu.

'It was like...the meeting place of the Fayth.' Jassu started. 'They were all welcoming the new Aeon – St. Anger, wasn't it?' Auron nodded. 'And it was like I was the Aeon. Or rather, I was in his body, or something.'

Auron frowned. 'I've heard of people being given visions of the Fayth, but that is strange.' He shook his head. 'We'll leave this for now, but if you get any more dreams or something else, let me know.'

'Yes, Auron.' Jassu grinned, then yawned, leaning up against the guardian. 'I'm tired.'

Auron chuckled, moving Danny and lying down with Jassu on top of him. He ran a hand through Jassu's hair, and fell asleep listening to the purrs coming from the other guardian.

The next day found the group all walking through the rest off the woods, and Jassu breathed a sigh of relief as they finally made it out of the woods. He stopped a moment, looking back into the shadows, and he bowed, performing Yevon's Prayer.

Walking back to the group, he shrugged in answer to Auron's questioning gaze. 'It seemed right.' Was all he said.

'Hey, there's the Macalania travel agency!' Rikku yelled, pointing to a building not too far away. Wakka groaned.

'We're staying with the Al Bhed again, ya?'

Tidus just rolled his eyes. 'Hey, they have warm beds. Who cares if they're Al Bhed or not?'

Wakka grinned. 'S'pose so. Let's go!'

Jassu walked beside Auron as the two blitzballers raced each other to the inn. Sighing, he couldn't help but smile as he thought of the night's events.

'Jassu! Auron!'

A fiend's roar brought him out of his reverie, and Jassu ran with Auron up to where Tidus and Wakka were trying to block several Snow wolves attacks. Jassu grunted as he saw an Ice Flan and a Mafdet behind them, drawing his sword. The ring of steel seemed to go on for longer then it should have as he brought it round.

The others drew back out of the two guardians' way as Auron came up to join Jassu. 'Looks like an interesting fight.' Auron noted, drawing his sword.

'Yep.' Jassu agreed, bringing Original Sin up to eye-level. A wolf leapt at him, and Jassu almost negligently swiped it out of the air. Danny squeaked and jumped off Jassu's shoulder, clambering up Rikku's and shivering.

A Blizzara suddenly engulfed him and Auron. Jassu narrowed his eye as he felt his Overdrive nearing its limit. A slight headache started somewhere behind his eyes.

'Some can't wait to die!' Auron dove into the group of fiends, driving his sword into the Snow Flan. It shrieked and collapsed into itself, and a Snow wolf leapt onto Auron.

The headache got worse, feeling like a spike as Jassu lost control of his Overdrive. Raw fury erupted as Auron was attacked, and the world darkened around him. A searing pain made him drop the sword and fall to his knees, holding his head. Energy gathered around him, drawn into him.

'Jassu!' Auron yelled, trying to get to the guardian, but something made him stay put. Jassu stumbled to his feet, his head still low. 'Jassu! Can you hear me?'

Low laughter came from the man as he raised a hand. Auron was chilled as he saw the hand ended in claws. ''Tis I. Don't worry.' With that, Jassu raised his head, glancing over to Auron. Then he leered at the fiends. A wolf roared, propelling itself forward. Jassu crouched, his hands spread wide, and caught the wolf as it reached him. Digging the claws into the fiend, Jassu suddenly jerked his hands apart, ripping it in two and covering the snow in blood and worse. He dropped the bits that were left and went into a crouch again, spreading his hands. He roared at those fiends left, and the sound chilled Auron.

The Mafdet roared back in answer, running towards Jassu. He dodged it, then proceeded to rip it, and the other fiends, to shreds. Only when he was standing in the middle of a spiral of pyre-flies did he turn to face Auron.

Aside from being spattered slightly with blood, his face hadn't changed much. Except for the eye. It was a bright, burning red, living pools of blood that promised blood and violence. He glared at Auron, then growled, taking a step forward.

As he did so, Jassu began to shake. He blinked, then blinked again, the sapphire slowly swallowing up the red. He fell to his knees, wailing and holding his head in his hands again. The claws shrank into normal fingers, much to Auron's relief, and Jassu gave one last shudder before moaning.

'No...not Auron...'

At last free of whatever was holding him in position, Auron ran over to Jassu, falling to his knees beside the shivering guardian. He noted that Jassu's clothes were covered with blood, as were his hands. He dropped his sword and prised Jassu's hands off his head.

Tears of blood were running down Jassu's face again, leaving trails that echoed those on his hands.

'What's wrong with him?' The voice of Rikku broke through. Auron looked up to find the rest of the group had gathered around them.

'Nothing. Go on to the Agency; we'll catch up.'

The others nodded and trooped to the agency, and Auron waited until they were gone before turning to the younger man.

'Are you alright?' Auron whispered, wiping the worst of the blood off Jassu's face. 

Jassu drew a shuddering breath and let it out in a gasp. 'No.'

'What happened?'

Jassu shook his head. 'I...I don't know...I lost control. It was...just there. I could feel it, urging me...' Jassu drew in another breath. 'Urging me to kill and destroy...and it felt good...' Jassu stared off into space, his sapphire eye not focusing on anything. 'It felt good to let all the anger out...'

Auron nodded, helping Jassu to stand. Jassu looked down at his hands, covered in blood, and started to shake.

'Oh...Yevon...I-I just ripped them apart...I killed them...'

Auron held him steady. 'They were fiends, Jassu.'

Jassu kept on staring at his hands. 'But I wanted to carry on...and I enjoyed it...Oh Yevon I enjoyed it...I'm a monster...'

'Jassu, you are not a monster.' Auron took hold of Jassu's shoulder and placed a finger under his chin, making him look into Auron's eye. 'I wouldn't love you if you were a monster.'

'B-but I...' Jassu looked down at his hands. 'I...'

Auron growled, leaned down and kissed Jassu. Jassu's eye widened, then closed as he lost himself.

Auron could taste blood on Jassu's lips. He felt the other guardian relax, and drew away slowly. 'Better?'

Jassu nodded mutely, looking down at the ground. He refused to look at the red spatters, and at his own clothes as he retrieved his and Auron's swords. They walked into the Agency, and Auron led Jassu straight to a room.

Jassu sat, staring into space as Auron took off his clothes and washed them, then put him into a shower and gently rinsing the blood off. Images of the fight, if you could call it that, kept on replaying themselves in his head. He felt numb, as if the memory of what happened was so bad that he'd been wrapped in cotton wool to protect him.

'C'mon.' Auron grunted, lifting him out of the shower, drying him off and wrapping him in warm blankets. Jassu focused on Auron as he sat beside him, and he leant against the guardian. Auron wrapped an arm around him, and Jassu began to sob.

Auron sighed, holding Jassu as blood tears travelled down his face again. Sobs wracked the younger guardian's body as Auron held him tighter, growing fainter as Jassu slowly let the exhaustion take him into slumber. Auron still held him for what seemed like hours after Jassu fell asleep, just thinking.

Something happened in Macalania Woods. Auron frowned. This all started when Yuna found that new Fayth. Auron shivered unintentionally at the thought of the Aeon. Born of suffering, indeed. It radiated malice and hatred, but at the same time a great and overwhelming sadness and loss.

'Auron...'

Auron looked down at Jassu, his sapphire eye half-closed from tiredness. Auron smiled slightly.

'Yeah?'

Jassu reached up and touched Auron's face. 'You always look so...serious when you think.' He sighed, dropping the hand and pulling the blankets closer to him. 'I'm so...tired...'

'So sleep.' Auron half ordered.

Jassu sighed again. 'But...I don't want to. I-I'm afraid.'

Auron rested his head on Jassu's head, trying to comfort the other. Jassu sounded like a child again, clinging to his mother after a nightmare. 'I'll be here. Go to sleep.'

'Thank you...' Almost before the words were out, Jassu was asleep. Auron pulled back the covers of the bed and laid Jassu down under them, then stripped down to his boxers and climbed in after him.


	7. Chapter 7: Ace of Spades

© Lexiter Jackson 2003

**Tears of the Fayth**

Chapter Seven:

**Ace of Spades**

Hello ladies an' gentlemen!! I have done another chapter! Finally!

I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting, but I've been having *coughs* a bad week. Nrk. Ah well, that's no longer the point, coz it's back!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed – I'm astounded that people actually like this story! Wow! Ahem. *Throws handfuls of cookies to everyone* Thanks for the support everyone!

Right, someone asked me if the Ace of Spades was a sign of bad luck? Well, this chapter should clear that up! 

Anyway, disclaimer: [insert standard disclaimer here] Yada yada yada…you know the show.

Warnings: I get really tired of saying this, but I don't really want to be flamed: YAOI et cetera et cetera…you get the picture. Man am I off today! Just one other thing – for some reason FF.Net won't show italics. Sucks. So I'm gonna do a thing to make it clear what's thoughts and what ain't. See key below.

PLOT TWIST again…heh heh don't you love the little plot bunnies that run around your head?

Diablos: *takes out gun and aims at one* Yeah…

Hmm. Meet the muse responsible for this monstrosity. Diablos. 

Oh yeah, one more thing: I've already started on the sequel and stuff. Expect the side stories up soon!

**Key:**

/blah/ - Jassu's thoughts

//blah// - Someone else's thoughts (read the chapter to find out who

blah – normal.

-'blah'- - Mystery person's voice crap thingy

READ AND REVIEW!!! Please…I need cheering up…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

'Hey everybody! Rise and shine!'

Jassu grunted at the loud, disgustingly cheerful noise that echoed from behind the door. He forced his eye open with sheer brute force, only to find that his head was resting on Auron's chest.

/So much for not waking up today./ Jassu sat up asnd yawned, blinking in the early morning sunshine that streamed through the window.

'Hn.' Jassu turned as the man still lying down grunted and opened his eye as well. 'That girl needs to be shot.'

'Mmm.' Jassu agreed, getting out of bed and dressing in his warm and, he noticed, blood-free clothes. 'Where's Danny?'

'Still with Rikku.' Auron stretched, then pulled his clothes on. 'I'd wash your face, Jassu.'

Jassu walked into the tiny bathroom and looked in the mirror. Faint tracks of dried blood lined his cheeks, and Jassu frowned, splashing his face and then drying it.

'Okay, I'm ready.' He turned to face Auron, who looked at him closely.

'You alright?' He asked. Jassu smirked slightly.

'Yeah, I suppose I am now.' He sighed. 'Well, at least I've got past Macalania Woods this time.' 

'Yeah, you've done that and more.' Auron smiled, picking up his sunglasses and placing them on his face. Jassu couldn't help but smile and shake his head, strapping Original Sin on his back and following Auron out of the room.

An excited squeak greeted Jassu as he entered the foyer, and a green blur hit him in the chest.

'Jassu! Jassu!' Danny trilled as he found the pocket with the – by now – slightly squashed biscuits in. He sat on Jassu's shoulder chewing away happily, his eyes darting around the room at the various people there. 

Rikku laughed. 'He's been waiting for you to get him since yesterday.' She grinned. 'His Spiran is getting better, isn't it?'

Jassu smiled, scratching Danny behind the ears. 'Yeah. I'm thinking of teaching him Al Bhed next.'

'Um...can we go now?' A quiet voice broke into their conversation. Yuna looked like she could do with a few day's more sleep; something was obviously troubling the young Summoner.

Jassu nodded. 'Hey, listen up!' He called, gaining everyone's attention. 'We're going to the Temple of Macalania. We're crossing the Lake first, so be careful – it's very slippery and there's lots of fiends about. Let's go!'

The group all walked out, looking around at the white wasteland around them. Jassu narrowed his eye against the glare of the sun, looking down at the surface of the frozen Lake. For some reason this looked very familiar to him, and a sense of foreboding filled the air.

'Ah, Lady Yuna!' Jassu turned at the sound of a Guado; Tromell was walking towards them, flanked by two Guado guardians. 'Lord Seymour sends his apologies for leaving so quickly. He trusts you are well, and that you will meet him in the Temple.'

Yuna nodded. 'Can you answer me a question, please?'

The Guado spread his hands. 'But of course, Lady Yuna.'

'If I were to marry, would Seymour allow me to continue my pilgrimage?'

Tromell blinked. 'I am sure he wishes for nothing else. But,' He smiled. 'Guado traditions should be followed. If you'll excuse us?' Tromell took Yuna's hand and led her away from the group.

'Yuna.' Auron called. Yuna turned, and nodded.

'I'll be careful.'

'That's all I wanted to know.' Auron bowed his head. Suddenly three sleds, engines roaring, landed on the ice surrounding Yuna and Tromell.

'Al Bhed!' Wakka yelled. Jassu cursed and drew his sword as he heard Auron and Tidus doing the same. The group all skidded onto the ice and surrounded Yuna in a protective circle.

'Rikku!' One of the Al Bhed shouted, raising a fist. 'Kad uid uv drana!' [Get out of there!]

Rikku bit her lip, her green eyes undecisive. Then she appeared to make up her mind. With a nervous glance at Wakka, she faced the other defiantly. 'E's Yunie'c kiynteyh huf.' [I'm Yunie's guardian now.]

'E'mm damm vydran!' The man yelled. [I'll tell father!] He ran along the ridge as a roar erupted behind him and an enormous machina rolled up into sight. 'Drec ec Crawler! Ed ryc yh yhde-sykel veamt! Dryd sayhc hu Aeons duu!' The man punched the air again. [This is Crawler! It has an anti-magic field! That means no Aeons too!] Then he ran off as the Crawler roared over the rise, the cannon training itself onto the group. Something was shot from the back.

'Oh no!' Rikku cried, her expression worried. Wakka looked over to her.

'Care to translate?'

'It's got an anti-magic field! Yunie can't even use her Aeons!'

Wakka grunted. 'You knew that guy?'

Rikku sighed. 'Yeah. That was...my brother.'

'Gaah!' Wakka cursed, turning and facing the Crawler. 'That's all I need!'

Auron and Jassu faced the Crawler, with Wakka aiming to hit the Negator that hovered above it. 'This is not going to be an easy fight, Auron.' Jassu said as he surveyed the machina. This was all a little too familiar to him. 'Look at the armor on that thing.'

Auron nodded, then glanced back to Yuna and Lulu. 'When Wakka destroys that Negator, Lulu hit it with spells and Yuna, call on that new Aeon of yours.'

Lulu nodded and smiled grimly as Yuna readied her Summoning staff.

'Auron! Look out!' Auron turned back just in time to dodge a barrage of bullets as machine guns, hidden by sliding pieces of armor let loose a few rounds at the trio. Wakka retaliated by throwing a Thundaga charged blitzball at the Negator. Smoke started to eminate from the small machina.

Jassu leapt in and smashed Original Sin into the cannon, snarling at the laughter of the operators of the machina. 

'Heads up!' A grenade whistled through the air, and Auron, Jassu and Wakka all hit the deck as it hit the Negator and exploded. The machina shuddered, then fell to the ground. Lulu ran forward and hit the Crawler with a Thundaga Fury, hitting it seven times in a row.

'Warning-Three-Seconds-Until-Mana-Cannon' A metallic voice droned out.

'Yuna! Now!'

Yuna nodded nervously, and closed her eyes. She held her staff out in front of her, the point facing the ground as the rest dived for cover. All except for Jassu, who was stood frozen to the spot, his eye widening as he understood.

'No...'

But it was too late; glyphs surrounded Yuna, and the air almost seemed to recoil back from them as the world was cast in shadow. Yuna drove the point of her staff into the ground, then pulled it out, stepping away from the hole. She opened her eyes, and gasped.

The glyphs were lashing out, reaching for something, and the only thing in reach was Jassu.

'Jassu! Move!' Auron yelled desperately, but Jassu couldn't. The hole that Yuna had created in the ice had widened into a pit surrounded by the violent red and black glyphs, and his eye was fixed on it. Slowly, drunkenly, he took a step forward.

The tendrils that were whipping about suddenly thrust at him, attaching themselves to his wrists and ankles. At the touch, Jassu suddenly seemed to wake up.

'Get off me! No! Not me!'

He tried to break free of them, without success. They dragged him over to the pit and hled him suspended over it.

Suddenly Jassu screamed and thrashed, then screamed again as a pair of angel's wings so black they looked like they were made from spun evil burst out of his back. The tendrils of energy became golden chains as Jassu, or what was left of him began to fight against them. The screams had changed from screams of pain to screams of fury as he strove to break free.

A black-robed figure carrying a scythe materialised in front of him

-'Release me!'- Jassu roared. The figure nodded, and with one sweep cut through his bonds and disappeared, as did the pit.

-'My sword.'-

Yuna pointed wordlessly at the discarded Original Sin, and the angel picked it up, then turned and bowed to Yuna. She gasped as she saw the blood red eye and the claws. 'Jassu?'

The angle straightened, a wry grin on his features. -'He is here. But he – I – am one and the same. I offer my services to the Liberator.'- So saying, the angel of Anger leapt up into the air, and smiled at the machina.

'Warning-Mana-Cannon-Discharging'

St Anger looked down at Yuna. -'Get thee behind me, that I may protect thee from this foul machine's spell.'- Raising Original Sin, he glared at the Crawler and spun it in a circle as a ball of energy collected at the cannon's tip. Folding his wings around himself, the circle solidified just as the beam hit him. The angel was pushed back by the force, and his shield was shattered. -'Hm. Perhaps thou art a tougher enemy then was first shown.'- St Anger looked down at the others, who were all staring at him with strange looks. -'I am not here to harm thee, friends. I am here to help, to free thee from this pitiful machine that would threaten thy existance. For my Lady Yuna here hath freed me from my hellish prison, and none who shall oppose her will live.'- He turned and faced the machina, and the smile on his face would have damned the reciever to Hell for eternity.

-'And thou art opposing Lady Yuna. So thou shalt die.'-

/No no no please...at least allow the ones inside to live.../

//I was wondering how long it would take thee to wake, Lord Rammas//

/Let them live.../

The angel laughed, bringing his sword around and pointing it at the Crawler. -'Hear me, mortals. If thy life is precious to thee, then flee from this foul machine and never return. For my Lord Rammas has begged for your lives, and as my Master I must obey. But if thou comest to do battle with me again, then I shall not hesitate to destroy thee, and all that follow behind.'-

Terrified scrambling was heard as the two white Al Bhed crawled out of the machina and disappeared over the rise. St Anger laughed and raised a clawed hand, leveling it at the abandoned machina. -'To be honest, I never would have thought it possible that I would show any man mercy.'- White light built up in his hand, and he released it, destroying the machina. -'But then, I never thought it possible that I would be released from my prison too.'-

St Anger landed, then bowed to Yuna. -'I hope I was of some use to thee, Lady Yuna?'-

Yuna nodded. 'Yes, thank you. Will you be going?'

St Anger stood. -'I will always be around, my Lady. Lord Rammas and I are joined in ways that you and thy friends could never understand.'- He tapped the side of his head. -'In here. Until next time, my Lady.'-

The angel fell to his knees as the wings disappeared and the claws shrunk back to normal fingers again. Jassu shuddered once, then stood shakily looking up at the group surrounding him. Auron was relieved to see that sapphire was once again looking back at him.

'Jassu? You alright?' Rikku asked, giving him a shivering Danny.

'Jassu okay? Big nasty gone?' Danny squeaked, placing a tiny hand on Jassu's nose and sniffing his face. Jassu nodded, just blinking. He glanced over to the wreakage of the Crawler and nodded.

'Jassu?'

Jassu turned to face Yuna. The whole world looked slightly different, somehow. It seemed brighter, sharper, as if a fuzzy Sphere had just come into focus. It felt like his body had been taken apart and put back together again, only better.

//You will find various abilities have heightened, my Lord. Senses...agility...//

/Stop calling me 'Lord'. Just Jassu will do. And who the hell are you?/

//Your other self? I am St Anger, but if you so wish I will answer to Rammas//

/Okay. I'll...talk...to you...later./

'Jassu, what happened?' Yuna almost whispered the question. Jassu frowned, placing Original Sin back into the scabbard on his miraculously unscathed back.

'Honestly? I don't know.'

Auron was frowning. 'What was it the dead one said? A guardian protecting a soul...Yuna, is it possible that part of Jassu's soul got trapped when Braska Sent him?'

Yuna frowned. 'I've...never heard it happening before...but yes, that could happen.'

Tidus grinned. 'Hey, we got an Aeon for a guardian! Nothing can stop us now!'

'Whoa there, kiddo.' Wakka smiled, placing a hand on Tidus' shoulder. 'No need to get excited, ya?'

Jassu smiled slightly, then turned to the group. 'Hey, I'm not a museum piece. We've got a pilgrimage to finish.'

Tromell walked up to the group. 'Thank you for protecting us. Now, I must leave with Lady Yuna.'

Auron nodded, and Tromell took Yuna onto a sledge drawn by chocobos and disappeared into the crevass beyond. Auron walked over to the sleds.

'Rikku, can you make these run?'

Rikku nodded. 'Uh-huh.' She bounced over to the nearest one and started it up, then moved to the others. Wakka snorted.

'Hey, Wakka, just because you've found out that Rikku's Al Bhed doesn't make her a different person. She's still Rikku.' Tidus smiled as Wakka sighed.

'Ya, I know. It's...just gonna take some getting used to, ya?'

'Yeah.' Tidus nodded. 'Hey, I want to drive the sled!'

Wakka grinned. 'Okay, blitzboy, if you think you can!'

'Tidus drive better then Kimahri.' Kimahri grunted, trying to hold his sled still as the rest of the group laughed. Rikku got on behind Lulu, and Wakka and Tidus were on another sled. Auron raised an eyebrow at Jassu, stating in no uncertain terms that he was driving. Kimahri finally managed to get his sled to work just as Jassu climbed on behind Auron. He held on, burying his face into Auron's back.

'Are you quite comfortable now?' Auron's amused voice travelled back to Jassu as they started to move.

'Mmm...warm.'

If Jassu had been able to see Auron's face, he would have laughed at the sudden blush that graced the older man's cheeks. As it was, he was almost dozing.

//Ah, not yet, Jassu//

/Not you again. Bugger off./

//Methinks not. We are going to be together for a very long time//

/Great. I have an Aeon living in my head./ 

//Thou wouldst rather be Sin?//

/Let me correct that. A sarcastic Aeon./

//The only wit I possess is what I have derived from you//

/Oh yay./

//My point//

That's it. I am now officially mad. I have a voice in my head, and it's agreeing with me.

Jassu groaned slightly as a dry chuckle followed that last statement. He nuzzled further into Auron's back, closing his eye again.

//He is here.//

The sleds had pulled up outside the temple gates by this point, and the group had dismounted and were walking down the long pathway to the temple.

/Who is?/

//He that wishes ill for thy Summoner. Look to thy sword, Jassu. Our work isn't done yet//

/You'll be putting in an appearance, I assume./

//Of course//

Jassu walked beside Auron, his hand reaching up and touching the hilt of Original Sin as if for reassurance.

'We will not let the Al Bhed in here! It's sacrilage!'

Auron smiled coldly at the pompous priest. 'This Al Bhed is Lady Yuna's guardian. You are refusing entry to a Summoner's guardian?'

The priest looked flustered. 'Ah...'

Auron nodded. 'I thought not.' The group walked into the temple, leaving the priest fuming and spluttering behind them.

'If anything happens then I will hold you all personally responsible!' The priest's enraged voice followed the group into the Temple.

Jassu spared him an amused glance, then followed the rest into the Temple. He looked around at the statues, smiling slightly at the one representing Braska.

'He never looked that serious.' He whispered to Auron as Wakka was asking Tromell where Yuna was.

Auron shook his head. 'He did the day you died.' He looked round at Jassu. 'I think that made me draw up as well. All of a sudden I had lost someone that I cared about deeply. Made me think about what was coming at the end of it all.'

Jassu nodded philisophically. 'Yeah. But...I still feel bad about dying on you like that. I just didn't want to see you die.'

'Hn.' Auron grunted, looking back towards Tromell. Jassu missed the brief flash of bitterness that crossed Auron's face.

'Lady Yuna? She's in the Trials with Lord Seymour.' Tromell was saying.

_//That's him//_

_/That's him what?/_

_//Lord Seymour. There is madness brewing within his heart. Surely thou hast heard the cries of his father from the Farplane?//_

_/That was Jyscal?/_

The conversation was interrupted when a young nun suddenly burst out of the nun's quarters and prostrated herself onto the ground.

'A Sphere! In Lady Yuna's belongings!' She cried, her voice trembling.

Auron and Jassu exchanged a look, and led the others into the room. Picking up the Sphere, Jassu gave it to Lulu.

'Play it.' He ordered. Lulu leveled a look at him for a moment, then pushed a button.

'I...haven't got much time.' A voice, faint at first began to speak as a miniture of Lord Jyscal blurred into view. 'Soon...I will die, by my son's own hand. It...is only what I deserve, for not protecting him and his mother from the cruelties of this world.

'For a long time, I have felt the flames of darkness burning within his heart. He means harm to Spira and all its peoples. But his mind is closed even to me, a Maester of Yevon.

'Please, whoever is watching this, stop my son. For the good of Spira, stop my son.'

The Sphere clicked and the image faded.

'This can't be happening...' Wakka was the first to break the stunned silence.

'Yuna's alone with him?' Tidus cried. 'We've got to stop him! You heard what that Jyscal guy said!'

Jassu nodded and glanced across to Auron. 'I think that as her guardians, it is our right and duty, so to speak, to protect her at all times, no?'

Tidus punched the air. 'Yeah!'

'Let's go get him!' Rikku bounced, running out of the door with Kimahri hot on her heels.

'Well, what the hell are we waiting for!' Jassu raised a fist. 'Let's go get the son of a bitch!'

Kimahri led the way, pushing the priest standing guard at the bottom of the stairs out of the way. The rest all followed. Wakka hesitated as they entered a tunnel of ice.

'This can't be happening...' He groaned. 

Lulu walked back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It's alright, Wakka.' She said.

Wakka scowled, shrugging off the hand. 'No, it's not.' He retorted. 'We are seriously considering killing a Maester, ya?'

Auron chose that moment to walk past. 'If that's what it takes to protect Yuna from Seymour, then yes.' He paused, and turned a piercing eye to him, smiling wryly. 'You _are _Yuna's guardian, are you not?'

Wakka sighed, shaking his head as he started to move on. 'If that's what it takes...oh boy.'

Jassu led the way to the doors, a little suspicious that there weren't any trials in this temple. He hesitated for a moment, laying a hand on the heavy doors. The Prayer of the Fayth whispered to him, calming him for what he knew would end in bloodshed behind those doors.

'Open the doors, Jassu.' Auron suddenly appeared beside him. Jassu nodded, taking a deep breath, and pushed the doors open.

The room was huge, a dome crowning the top. A single staircase led the way up to the Fayth. Standing in front of the door was the Guado they had come to face, and on either side of the stairs stood a Guado guardian.

'Yuna!' Jassu yelled, his hand reaching up to the hilt of Original Sin.

_//No. Not yet//_

/I'll keep it there for the moment. This guy is dangerous, Rammas./

'Please, be quiet. Lady Yuna is praying at the Fayth.'

Seymour turned, facing the group in the room. He smiled.

'Seymour!' Tidus yelled as Yuna stumbled out of the Fayth, holding onto the wall momentarily for support. She looked shocked as she realised that her guardians were there. 'You killed Jyscal!'

Seymour shrugged. 'So what if I did?' He turned to face Yuna. 'Lady Yuna, you knew of this, did you not?'

Slowly, Yuna nodded, then ran past him to her guardians.

'Then why did you come?' Seymour seemed genuinly confused as he fixed Yuna with his startlingly blue eyes.

'To stop you!' Yuna cried. Seymour took a step forward, and her guardians surrounded her. Jassu growled, and Auron glanced at him, shivering at the flecks of red in his eye.

_//Not yet//_

_/Why not?/_

_//Not yet. Be patient. Let Yuna Summon first. Then offer thyself to me once again.//_

'"Protect the Summoner, even at the cost of your own life". The creed of the guardian.' Seymour looked faintly amused as he raised a hand and his guards flanked him. 'Well, seeing as you are offering, I will just have to take them.'

Yuna stepped forward, pulling her staff from where it usually rested and glaring at Seymour. 'I will not let my friend die to protect me. If they fight, I fight too!' Tidus and Auron flanked her.

Seymour drew in a sharp breath. 'Your eyes...they burn with determination. Beautiful!'

Tidus growled, drawing his sword. Auron did the same, cooly fixing Seymour with a death stare as he shrugged his arm free of his robe. 

Jassu sighed; even in the face of a grave situation, he could not help but admire Auron's body.

_//Concentrate, Jassu. Control thy desires. Thou art welcome to admire him _after_ we have finished this//_

Jassu started at the wry, amused tone of the Aeon, a blush passing across his face as he got back to waiting for his turn.

Tidus suddenly disappeared under a blaze of flame from a Fira, his clothes still smoking slightly after the magical fire had gone out. He narrowed his eyes at the guard who was responsible, and shot forward, plunging his blade into the Guado's chest.

Even as the Guado was crumpling, however, he cast Protect on Seymour, then fell to the floor.

'What sort of Maester would rather have his guardians die protecting him then allow them to heal to fight another day?' Wakka ground out. He was obviously still having troubles with the whole 'kill Maester Seymour' thing.

'Now you're getting the hang of it.' Jassu grinned at Wakka as Auron cut the other guard almost in two. Seymour at least had the decency to let a slight flicker of fear travel over his porcaline features before he raised a hand again.

'Feel my pain! Come, Anima!'

An anchor flew from the ceiling, burying itself into the floor and pulling Anima up. Auron took one look at the Aeon, and glanced to Yuna.

_//She will use Shiva//_

Yuna nodded, and Auron and Tidus backed off. She raised her staff, then arced it down as huge crystals of ice slammed into the ground behind her. A transparent figure of a woman floated down into the largest of them, solidifying as she threw her hair back and ran her fingers through long, thick blue braids. With a careless flick of her wrist, she shattered the ice. Turning and smiling to Yuna, she bowed.

'Shiva at your service, Lady Summoner.'

'Thank you, your Majesty.' Yuna inclined her head to the Ice Queen. Shiva straightened, and faced Anima. Smiling, she casually flicked her wrist up, then brought it down. A huge crystal of ice fell on Anima and shattered. Anima screamed, and unleashed a Pain attack.

Shiva stumbled back from the force. Yuna gasped as Shiva turned to face Anima again, a slight trail of blue blood flowing down from her lips. Shiva raised her hands to cast a Blizzara on herself, but Anima made use of her momentary stillness by unleashing another Pain attack. Shiva fell to one knee.

'Shiva!' Yuna gasped. She raised her staff, dismissing her.

'I'm sorry...' Shiva whispered even as she faded.

'You will lose!' Seymour laughed. 'No Aeon is more powerful then Anima!'

Yuna glared at the Maester, even as her heart sank as she realised this was a lost cause. A voice made her turn, though.

'I beg to differ.' Jassu smiled coldly at Seymour as he stood beside Yuna. Red flecked through his eye, giving off a very disconcerting glow.

'Are you sure, Sir Jassu?' Yuna asked him, knowing how much pain this caused him.

Jassu looked up at Anima, swallowed, then nodded. 'He's right; there is no known Aeon more powerful then Anima.'

Seymour smiled warmly at Jassu, making his skin crawl. 'At least one guardian of yours is enlightened, Lady Yuna.'

Jassu spared him a frosty glance as he turned to Yuna. If the honest truth were told, he was scared shitless, if not down-right terrified. 'Take it away, Lady Yuna.'

Yuna nodded, stabbing her staff into the floor of the room. As the hole widened, she stepped back, hardly noticing as Auron pushed the others back.

Beneath his tanned skin, Jassu was white, but like hell he was going to back down now. Besides, he doubted that St Anger would let him.

He didn't wait for the tendrils that were whipping about to find him; instead he ran towards the pit and disappeared from sight.

Auron took an involentary step forwards, even as the tendrils snaked down after him and brought him up, struggling, to be held once more over the pit.

Jassu was trying desperately not to scream, although it felt like he was being turned inside out through his ears.

_//Stop fighting me, then//_The Aeon sounded strained, as if the transition between human and Aeon was hurting him as well.

/Sorry./

_//It hurts thee?//_

_/Yes/_

Jassu was only able to give one word answers as the pain intensified as the wings unfolded from his back again.

Seymour blinked as St Anger was cut loose from his bonds. The Aeon fell forward onto one knee, then gracefully stood up, cooly eyeing the Maester. The room had fallen silent at his emergance, and it had darkened slightly as an air of fear filled it.

The angel gracefully leapt into the air, one beat of his black wings holding him airbourne. One clawed hand reached behind him, grasping the hilt of Original Sin and slowly drawing the huge sword. The room was filled with a steely hiss, the sword ringing slightly as it was taken from the scabbard.

_-'Hail, Anima.'-_ St Anger inclined his head to the huge Aeon in front of him, smiling slightly.

Anima screamed, the cry holding eons of pain and suffering as she turned her one unveiled eye to the other Aeon in what was clearly a challenge.

/Oh...shit.../

_//I can handle her, my Lord//_

_/Glad to hear you're so confident.../_

'What is this...' Seymour gazed into the face of the Angel. The face was indeed that of the guardian Jassu, but the smile was crueller, and the eye was red. 'Sir Jassu...is an Aeon? Where is your Fayth?'

St Anger turned his crimson gaze to the Maester and sneered._ -'Why should I tell thee? My Fayth is one that will never be found again. I am for one and one alone, the one called Jassu Rammas. That I serve Summoner Yuna is no concern of yours.'-_

Seymour was taken aback. Nobody, Aeon or otherwise, spoke to him like that. 'But I would use you to aid Spira.'

At that, St Anger laughed. -_'Thou wouldst use me to aid Spira? I have seen thee, Guado. I have heard the cries of thy father. Thou wouldst use me for thy own ends.'-_

With that, the Aeon turned from the gobsmacked Seymour as if he held no further interest, facing Anima instead.

-'I will apologise to thee now, great Anima, for I fear that I will cause thee harm before this is done.'-

Anima moaned, blasting the angel with a Pain attack for an answer. St Anger couldn't shield himself from it in time, bearing the full brunt of the attack. Grunting, he brought Original Sin up to eye level, much like Jassu's battle stance, and grinned.

-'So be it.'-

The sword began to hum as the flames began to glow, then burst into real red and silver flames. Whirling the burning sword above his head, St Anger let loose a chilling battle cry, and flew at Anima. He thrust the sword into the huge Aeon, then flew up, the sword ripping after him.

Anima screamed as St Anger somersaulted back into his original position. He frowned as the world began to darken, and he spun the sword in a circle and brought his wings around him. A black hole, similar to that which he was released from opened beneath him, and he was dragged into it.

'Jassu!' Auron cried, trying to get to the hole. Wakka and Kimahri held him back as the hole closed.

'You can't do anything for him, ya?' Wakka grunted. 'He'll be okay.'

Auron grunted, but stopped trying to tear Seymour limb from limb.

Meanwhile, St Anger was faced with Anima's underworld reflection. The huge bat – that was the only way he could describe it – was at the present moment struggling against chains that bound two huge fists together.

With a roar, the chains broke apart, and the creature snarled as its eyes fixed on the other Aeon. Raising the now freed hands, the Aeon began to pummel St Anger, the fists travelling at insane speeds. Despite the shield, St Anger felt each and every blow as it landed, the shield shattering after the first few. Finally, the hole appeared above him, and the creature screamed in fury as St Anger was returned, bruised, to the surface. As the hole below him disappeared, St Anger struggled to get back into the air, but he just didn't have the energy. He stood, his shoulders slumped, the sword's point lowering until it hit the floor.

Seymour laughed as Anima roared. 'You cannot win!'

Yuna risked a glance at St Anger, and was surprised to see sapphire spiking the red in his eye.

_-'Like _hell...'

The Aeon glowed with the affects of Cure, and he leapt into the air. The Aeon appeared to be slightly unbalanced, but soon he seemed to regain his balance.

_//What are you doing, my Lord?//_

_/Attempting to wipe the smirk off of that asshole./_

_//Highly commendable, I'm sure, but perhaps it would be easier if I dealt with him?//_

_/Probably. But it's more satisfying this way. Besides, shoud I be able to do this?/_

_//For once, I don't know. But, if that is thy wish, then carry on. I will help when I am needed//_

The Aeon shook his head as if trying to clear it, then fixed Anima with his sapphire gaze. Auron suddenly blinked. _Sapphire?_

'Hey, Anima.' Jassu grinned, switching the sword into his other hand and digging into his back pocket with a clawed hand. Retrieving what he wanted, he held it out. 'Do you play poker?'

None of the other guardians could see Jassu's expression, thanks to the wings, but they could place a good bet by what was passing across Seymour's.

The world suddenly went black as Jassu threw the Ace of Spades into the air. Instead of drifting back down as was an oblong piece of cards' wont, the card spiralled up into a roiling grey sky. Lightning ripped the sky in two. This was none of your 'let's do a pretty light show' lightning, such as might be in the Thunder Plains; this was your 'incinerate-everything-bad-guy' lightning. A splinter of violent white-blue light struck the ground between Jassu and Anima. 

Jassu raised Original Sin, and another snake-strike of lightning struck the sword with all the force of...well, Sin. The sword lit up, lightning travelling along its length. He turned to Anima again, pointing the sword at her.

'Now, one would assume that this wouldn't hurt you, really. After all, you're an Aeon, I'm just a human.' Jassu broke into a wide grin as the clouds above him broke, allowing a beam of light to fall on him. He raised a claw, and blue sparks earthed themselves from him to the floor. Everyone's hair was standing on end from the raw power held in the air.

A ball of black was building in Jassu's hand. He raised it, then threw it up in the air. As it came down, he swung Original Sin like a baseball bat, hitting the ball to Anima. The ball hit her, causing her to scream. Then Jassu was there, hitting Anima at insane speeds. Lightning struck the ground around them, and huge sparks of power earthed from Anima and Jassu. Finally Anima moaned, slumped, and disappeared. Jassu drifted to the ground, lowering the sword. He was slightly out of breath, but grinning. He looked up as the room lightened and the clouds disappeared. Holding out a claw, the Ace of Spades fell into it.

'Amazing...' Seymour gasped, narrowing his eyes at Jassu 'The power that defeated Anima...I must have it!'

'Not on my watch.' Jassu snorted, leaping back into the air.

'You have no choice. I will kill Yuna and her guardians, then you will _have_ to serve me!' Seymour cried.

Jassu's eye flashed crimson at that statement, and he growled at the Maester. -_'Over his and my dead body, swine.'-_

The insult was delivered in a very low, calm voice, and as Seymour looked up into the cold sapphire eye, he knew fear for the first time.

'Jassu!'

Jassu looked behind him to Auron.

'Let me join you!'

Jassu thought for a moment, then grinned. 'Not right now, Auron. Let me have my moment of glory.'

Auron snorted. 'Fair enough, oh mighty Aeon.'

Jassu flipped him off. 'Whatever.' Turning to face Seymour, he grinned, raised his sword, and charged.

'NOOO!' Seymour cried, raising his staff and creating a wall of ice to shield him. Moments later, the ice shattered as Original Sin met it, the blade carving into the Maester's arm. Seymour screamed, blindly throwing a Watera at Jassu. Purely by luck, it hit him in the face, making him drop the sword.

'You asswipe!' Jassu roared, diving down at Seymour. Barely noticing the heat of a Fira, Jassu grabbed him by the front of his robes and flew straight to the roof. He wrenched Seymour's staff away from him, snapping it with one hand.

'Let's see you worm your way out of this, you bastard.' Jassu whispered to the terrified Guado. He folded his wings and plummeted down to the ground, Seymour screaming all the way. About twenty feet from the ground, Jassu pushed Seymour away from him, spreading his wings to save him from the same fate that awaited the Maester.

It was a high building, and the floor was solid flagstone.

The Maester hit with a sickening crack on his back. He tried to sit up, but fell back with a moan of agony. Jassu landed beside him just in time to hear the Maester's last words.

'Lady Yuna...' He gasped as Yuna knelt beside him. 'Would...would you...pity me...now?'

With that, he died. Yuna passed her hand over his eyes, closing them. 

'What have we done...' Wakka croaked as Tromell and some other Guado walked in.

'Oh...no...' Tromell immediatly moved to the body's side. 'W-who did this?'

Jassu stood, wavering on his feet as he fought to stay consious. It didn't help that the wings were an unfamiliar weight. He wandered over to where Seymour had knocked his sword out of his hand, picking it up. Seymour's blood still stained the blade as Jassu staggered over to where the others were.

Unfortunately, Tromell noticed the stain.

'You did this?' He gasped. 'You...you _traitors!'_

'What does it matter.' Auron stated, beginning to walk away. 'Yuna, Send him.'

Yuna nodded and was about to start the Dance when Tromell stopped her.

'No, no, you're not Sending him!'

Two Guados came and picked up the body of Seymour, dragging it away.

'You're not letting us leave.' Tidus said it emotionless, knowing he was stating the obvious even as his grip tightened on the hilt of his sword.

'Of course not.' Tromell smiled coldly. 'He would never forgive us if we did.'

With that, Tromell exited, leaving the room in silence. Until a soft thud came from behind them.

Jassu had finally fallen over, and was hovering on the borders of unconsiousness as Auron came and knelt beside him.

'Hi-potion, anybody?' Wordlessly Lulu passed his one, and Auron forced the liquid down the bewingéd guardian's throat. Coughing and spluttering, Jassu tried to turn onto his back, then winced as he caught the wings.

'Ow...?' He groaned, not sure if he was hurt or not. He got to his feet, to be met by a flying green furball.

'Hey Jassu. Beat the asswipe!' Danny grinned at his master as Jassu blinked.

'Maybe you're picking Spiran up a little too fast.' He murmered, digging out a broken biscuit for the Jassite. That's when he noticed the claws.

/Uh...hello? 

_//Very impressive. Thy control...//_

_/Whoa. Drop the thees and thous./_

_//_**Your**_ control is highly impressive, Jassu//_

_/Yes, well...thanks and all that, but...can we lose the claws and wings?/ _

_//But they are useful//_

_/Maybe so. But how many people do you see with five-inch claws and black feathery wings?/_

_//Point. But you can call them at anytime...//_

Searing pain drove Jassu to his knees as the wings refolded into his back and the claws retracted. It felt like two white-hot knives had been drawn down his back. His back was still smarting as he got up.

'Right. On to the Trials, then.'

The group walked out of the doors, Tidus in the lead. They were walking into the tunnel of ice when Tidus stepped on the last stone cross in the floor. The tunnel began to disappear as Tidus backflipped from pillar to pillar (much to the appreciation of Wakka) to land safely with the rest of the group.

'Now what do we do?' Wakka cried, looking exasperated.

'Solve the Trials.' Yuna spoke up, looking down into the pit below. Auron shook his head.

'No time. Tromell will be back with more guards, and if we're down there solving this, we'll be sitting ducks.'

Jassu stared hard at the puzzle. 'Gimme five minutes.' Without another word, he disappeared down the tunnel that had materialised next to the group. Auron leant over the edge, watching as Jassu shifted ice blocks and Spheres around the icy floor, occasionally disappearing into another level of the puzzle. Finally, a few clicks later the tunnel reappeared. Jassu ran back up the slope.

'Mind the switch in the centre of the path.' He warned, breathless. Leaning up against the wall, he grinned. 'It resets the whole puzzle.'

Startled, Rikku moved away, eyeing it as if it was going to bite her.

'Nice one, Jassu.' Tidus grinned. 'I thought you couldn't do these?'

Jassu tapped the side of his head for an answer. 'I had help. Shall we get moving, then?'

The group found a nice little welcoming commitee waiting for them outside the Trials. Tromell wasn't interested in hearing the reasons behind the Maester's death.

'Guado affairs are dealt with by Guados.' He stated firmly.

'But he killed his father!' Tidus cried. 'Show him the Sphere, Yuna!'

'Oh, you mean this Sphere?' Tromell held up the Sphere from Yuna's belongings. Before any of them could react, the Guado had crushed it in his hand. 'You killed Master Seymour, and for that you are traitors. You must die!'

'Move!' Kimahri was suddenly in front of Yuna, his spear out and carving a pathway through the guards. Few Guado cared to cross a Ronso at the best of times, and this certainly was not a best time.

'Run!' Auron ordered, and the group, Summoner and all, broke into a run, knocing Tromell over in the process.

'Jassu! You and me take the back! Tidus, you and Kimahri take the front! The rest of you, if we let any through take them out!' Auron yelled, and the group took up various positions as the doors to the temple crashed open and a dozen Guado guards streamed out. The group ran as fast as their legs could carry them, and Jassu drew his sword, sighing.

/You're going to taste a lot more blood before this is over.../

The sword hummed in response, and it glowed slightly. Danny squeaked as he looked behind.

'Nasty!' He yelled. Jassu and Auron skidded to a stop, turning and facing the Guado that was right behind them. 

The Guado sneered, then flipped a hand at them. Two Ice Flans materialised in front of the two guardians.

'You get the guard.' Auron ground out to Jassu. 

Jassu nodded, growling as he brought the sword down in a graceful arc, only to find it parried by a knife, another flickering to his stomach. With both hands taken up holding Original Sin, Jassu could only twist to the side, catching the knife in his side instead, which hurt enough.

Suddenly a green blur exploded past his nose, and the Guado screamed as Danny attached himself to the Guado's face via his nose. The Guado floundered, trying to remove the Jassite. Finally grabbing Danny by the throat, the Guado threw him to the floor. Turning to meet the guardian, he met the blade of Original Sin first.

'Nobody pisses with my friends.' Jassu ground out, giving the body a kick before looking over to Auron. The fighter had disposed of one Flan, but was recieving heavy pay back from the other. Jassu threw a Firega at it, incinerating it. Auron looked over to him gratefully.

'Let's catch up with the others.' Auron said, then waited as Jassu picked up an unconcious Danny.

'This guy saved my life.' Jassu said, tucking him into an inside pocket and pulling out a potion. He downed it, grimacing at the bitter taste and the pain of his side repairing.

The two soon caught up with Yuna and the rest.

'Yo, wassup?' Jassu called. Lulu turned.

'Him, maybe?'

Jassu looked past the group and saw a fiend. It was big, it was white, and it was hairy.

It was a Wendigo.      


	8. Chapter 8: Tears of Blood

© Lexiter Jackson 2003

**_Tears of the Fayth_**

_Chapter 8:_

**_Tears of Blood_**

****

_Well, I've finally made the eighth chapter. I'm really sorry to all the people who have been waiting for this – I didn't really mean for it to take so long, but I can't control life, unfortunately._

_Right. Anyway. I've had a seriously crud few weeks – my dad's ill, I'm ill, and one of my mum's friends is dangerously ill. Yay. So sorry if I seem a little…iffy._

_Warnings: Yaoi as always – I swear I will get round to actually doing the relationships *nodnodwinkwink* so watch this space…yeah, and an extra warning. I will be twisting the plot into unimaginable shapes over the next few chapters, but hopefully I'll be sticking to at least the outline of the game ie. What should happen does, one way or another._

_Disclaimer: [insert standard disclaimer here] It's pretty obvious what is mine and what isn't. Jassu, Danny, St Anger and other related crap are MINE!!! Use and I'll sick St Anger on you._

_Anyway, that's my blathering done. Read and review, and flame if you dare. _

_Oh yeah – just in case FF.Net decides not to allow italics again, here's the key._

_/blah/ - Jassu or current POV thoughts_

_//blah// - St Anger_

_///blah/// - Others_

_*~blah~* - Dreaming _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_/Um.../_

_//Don't even ask.//_

_/Why?/_

_//Your stunt with the Maester? I need time to recover//_     

_/Ah./_

Jassu readied his sword, even as the others spread out to surround it. There was no question of going around it – the fact it was flanked by two Guados drove that point home.

'Jassu?' The quiet voice of Yuna reached him. Jassu looked across and shook his head.

'Rammas is out of action.' Seeing her blank face, Jassu explained. 'Rammas is the name he gave me.'

'Oh.' Yuna nodded.

'Enough talk! Now you will suffer the fate of traitors.' One of the Guado ground out. Suddenly darting towards Tidus, he brought a knife into the boy's face, making Tidus drop his sword and grab his torn cheek. The Guado was about to finish Tidus off when an enraged yell, coupled with a blitzball in a tender place distracted him.

'You little son-of-a-bitch!' Wakka screamed as the Guado curled up. 'How dare you attack a defenceless man, ya?' He pounded the Guado well past unconsiousness. Auron smiled, looking across at Jassu. Jassu met his eye, and grinned back. 

Auron nodded, then brought his sword down on the head of the other Guado, splitting him in two.

'That just leaves the Wendigo.' Lulu remarked. Rikku grinned.

'Hey, I'm gonna mix! Keep the furball off me!' She yelled. Jassu came in behind the Wendigo as the Al Bhed crouched down, delving into her pack. Bringing his sword around in an arc, the huge Fiend didn't realise it was being attacked until Original Sin bit into its side. Jassu backed off, and Auron came in for another hit-and-run attack. Wakka finished curing Tidus, and infused his blitzball with Darkness, blinding the fiend for a while.

'Finished!' Rikku yelled, holding a grenade that glowed an ominous sullen red. 'Uh...I dunno what this is, but if I were you...' She pulled the pin, keeping her hand on the trigger as she prepared to throw it. 'Duck!' She yelled, lobbing it at the Wendigo and throwing herself on the floor. The rest copied her actions as the grenade hit the ground by the Wendigo's feet and...did nothing. Rikku raised her head hesitantly, frowning.

'I set the fuse...' She muttered. Suddenly a high-pitched sound emitted from the grenade, and then it imploded. The implosion soon turned into an explosion, the force feeding on its own energy. The shock flattened everyone to the ground, including the Wendigo.

The group all got to their feet, and the Wendigo groggily blinked at them. Then it shook its' head, roared, and slammed a fist into Auron. Auron fell with the weight of a stone, knocked out by the blow.

'Shit...' Jassu growled. St Anger was still resting, so that option was out of the question. 'You asshole!' Jassu roared. He suddenly realised he was moving faster as he ran towards the Wendigo. He jumped, landing on the Wendigo's shoulders. The Wendigo roared, flailing as he tried to get the irate Jassu off. 

Jassu pulled the sword up, then plunged it into the neck of the fiend, crunching through bone. The body under him stiffened, then jerked as nerves were severed. The dead fiend fell to the ice with a crash, and Jassu pulled the sword out.

'Well, that was...' He was interrupted by an ominous creak. He looked down at the ice as it increased in volume. 'Oh...'

The ice, already weakened by Rikku's grenade, finally gave up and caved in, taking the body of the Wendigo and the rest of the group with it. Jassu grimly held on to Original Sin and crouched down on the Wendigo's body as the ground rose up to meet them. Then he was hit by a block of falling ice, and the world went black.

_*~d-r-e-a-m-i-n-g~*_

_'There's only so much that books and men can teach you.' A voice from his past murmered to him as they walked along a path under a waterfall._

_He nodded in agreement. 'I know, my Lord. There's already so much I've learnt in...well, a couple of weeks!'_

_Braska laughed. 'And you'll learn more yet, little one.'_

_He blushed. 'Why do you call me that, my Lord?'_

_'Because you have the innocence of a child, Jassu.' Braska sighed. 'Perhaps if we could see things through the eyes of children, this world would be free of hate.'_

_He nodded again. 'Heh, I don't think I've got the innocence of a child.'_

_An arm was flung around his shoulders. 'Aw, I dunno about that, Jas. You seem pretty young t' me.'_

_He smiled. 'Yeah, gramps.'_

_'Hey!' Jecht mock punched him. A short scuffle erupted, ending up with the two of them covered in dust and laughing._

_'Jassu! Jecht! What are you doing?' The tones of a young Auron echoed to the two. He smiled, trudging back down the path towards an openly laughing Braska and an Auron who was trying not to smile._

_'Aw, loosen up, Auron.' He grinned, surruptiously brushing the dust off. Auron shook his head, chuckling slightly._

_'Still so much to learn, little one.' Braska smiled, looking him in the eye. 'How's your eye now?'_

_He sighed. 'I'll never see out of it again, but it doesn't hurt too badly now.'_

_*~g-n-i-m-a-e-r-d~*_

Jassu slowly came round, his head pounding with pain. He groaned, raising a hand to his head and pulling it away covered in blood.

_/Oh great./_ Was his first muzzy thought. Everything waved in and out of focus. Far above him he could see the hole in the ice where they'd fallen through. It was dark up there; he must have been out for a few hours at least.

Jassu heard movement near him; he clenched his fist and realised he still had Original Sin in his hand.

'Hello?'

A small green blurry shape suddenly appeared over him. 'Found him! Aurey, found Jassu!'

A grunt echoed the Jassite's cry, and a bigger red blur leaned over him.

'Aurey indeed...Jassu, you alright?'

Jassu tried to sit, but fell back with a groan of pain. Now his body was coming back to life, he could pinpoint several places of intense pain. He tried to tell this to Auron, but when he opened his mouth no sound came out.

'No, shit.' Auron swore. Jassu was pinned from the chest down by a large block of ice. He was very pale, and blood flecked his mouth and chin. And by the way the ice was stained, Jassu had bled fairly heavily. His eye blinked slowly up at Auron, but it was obvious that there was not a lot there. Jassu opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out except for more blood.

Auron swore fluently, then called Yuna over. 'Yuna, we have a slight problem.' Auron pointed at Jassu, and Yuna gasped. 'He was right in the centre when that ice came down.'

Yuna nodded. 'We need to get that block of ice off him.'

'TIDUS! WAKKA! KIMAHRI!' The three guardians ran to Auron's side. 'We need to move this.'

Tidus gaped at the size of the block. 'How the hell we going to move that?'

'Carefully.' Was Auron's unhelpful answer as he removed his sword and robe. He stopped and fixed the others with a glare. 'Move. His life may depend on a certain speed.' 

Kimahri moved to the other side with Wakka, and Tidus joined Auron.

'On three. One, two, three!' The four strained as Lulu and Rikku came over. The block moved slightly, and Jassu groaned as the weight shifted. Danny was by his head, trilling and laying a paw on Jassu's cheek as he tried to comfort him.

'Again.' Auron grunted. Despite the cold, he was starting to sweat. Lulu broke in.

'Would it be better if I melted some of that block away?'

Auron looked at her, and Lulu could see the tears behind Auron's stoic expression. He was very, very scared. 'I could almost kiss you.' Was all he ground out, however. Lulu just smiled, moving closer. 'Just do it carefully.'

Lulu nodded, using only a Fire spell to melt most of the block away. Soon it was small enough for Auron to lift on his own, which he did.

Jassu was a mess. His legs were obviously broken, and there was almost nothing left of his chest. His hand still gripped Original Sin in a death grip, however, the blade miraculously unscathed.

Auron shook his head, tears building up in his eye. There was so much blood.

'This is gonna take more then a potion, ya?' Wakka stated very quietly. Yuna nodded, tears standing in her eyes as she looked over to Auron.

Auron knelt by Jassu's head, smoothing back his hair as Jassu's eye focused on his.

'I'm...gonna...'

'Don't even say it.' Auron shook his head. 'You're not. Not this time.' He wiped the blood off of Jassu's face with a shaking hand. 'Not ever.' He almost whispered, squeezing his eye shut against the sight.

'Auron...'

Auron looked down at Jassu, who managed to smile.

'Love ya.'

Jassu's eye slid shut, his face going lifeless. Auron blinked, then searched his face frantically for a sign of life.

There – just below Jassu's chin, a pulse, faint but still there. 'Yuna!'

Yuna knew what to do without being told. Auron moved out of the way as Yuna forced a Phoenix Down into the guardian, then cast Cura after Cura onto him until he could breathe properly, although it was still heavy and uneven. Yuna stood up, a little pale from casting so many spells in such a short time, and looked over to Auron.

'He's alright at the moment, but unless we get him to a healer...'

Auron only nodded before going to Jassu's side again.

'So...where are we going now?' Tidus asked, tearing his eyes from the inert Jassu and the guardian trying not to cry kneeling beside him.

'To Bevelle.' Wakka stated firmly, folding his arms. 'We's gotta ask for forgiveness, ya?'

'But he was bad!' Rikku cried, her eyes widening.

'Doesn't matter.' Was Wakka's reply. 'He was still a Maester.'

'How about we let Yuna choose?' Lulu smiled slightly as Wakka raised an eyebrow.

'So, Yunie?' Rikku smiled at her.

'I think...Bevelle. There is a Temple I need to visit, and Jassu...' She glanced back to the comatose guardian. Everyone nodded, not needing to know what she was going to say.

'Hey, do you hear that?' Wakka suddenly frowned.

Tidus looked around. 'No. I don't hear anything.'

'The Fayth has stopped singing.' Lulu nodded to the Macalania Temple suspended high above. Suddenly the ground started to shake.

_///Where there's water, I'll find you...///_

'Sin!' Wakka shouted, wrapping his arms around Tidus as chunks of ice started to fall from high above. Auron pulled Jassu to his chest, covering them with his robe and holding his sword in his hand. Suddenly everything merged together and then there was only black.

Somehow, through all the haze clouding his head, Jassu knew he was dying. 

Voices from the past, voices that were so old he couldn't even remember who they belonged to faded in and out of his hearing, and shards of memory flew past him unheeded as he floated. Somewhere, he knew that he was in pain, but it was removed. 

The fact that he was dying didn't really bother him as much as he thought it would, in another time. How long had he been here? He couldn't even remember when he came here; that was an eternity ago.

For some reason, the fact that he couldn't remember anything from the time before bothered him. He frowned. Shapes, names, faces appeared out of the fog, none of them making sense. A gentle face of a woman, one eye green and the other blue drifted through his mind.

One face in particular stirred strange feelings through him, most prominatly regret. It wasn't that great a face, really, he thought as he looked at it. Although it was exceptionally handsome in a rugged kind of way. Long, silver streaked black hair pulled out of a chiselled face by a hairband. A scar going through one ruined eye down to the throat, the other the colour of dried blood. Jassu frowned. There had been two, at one point. Hazel.

He reached out to touch the face. Auron. But who was Auron? Jassu knew that he was important, but the more he tried to grab the elusive piece of information, the more it slipped away from him.

He was dying, and he didn't even know who he was.

The thought made him start to chuckle, then to laugh, laugh so much it hurt. He was on his knees on the ground, tears pouring down his face as he sobbed. One hit the back of his hand, and it was the colour of blood.

'Still so much to learn, little one.'

He looked up, to see a man in a long blue robe smiling down at him. Jassu stood, wiping the tears from his face. He recognised the man in front of him, but like the other, he couldn't remember.

'You don't remember me.' The man said, smiling still.

'No.' His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't used it for a long time.

The other man raised his hands, lightly touching them to Jassu's temples. 'You will. You cannot come back yet, Jassu.' With that, he was gone, and Jassu was left alone.

He was dying. But he shouldn't be. Jassu held onto that thought like a lifeline as he drifted deeper into his mind.

Auron woke up with a grunt, and the first thing he noticed was that Jassu was nowhere around. The second was that where he was was hot and gritty. The third was that there was no other people around him.

_/Where have you taken me now?/_ He didn't expect any reply as he got to his feet, pulling the robe on and resheathing his sword.

_//Ah. You've finally woken up.//_

The thought caught Auron by surprise as he began to trudge through the sand. _/What the hell...who the hell are you?/_

_//My, aren't we in a good mood? St Anger at your service.//_

_/What the hell are you doing in my head? I thought you could only be with Jassu. Unless.../_ A cold fear suddenly gripped Auron's chest. _/Unless he's...dead?/_

_//Oh no. He's far from dead. Don't worry about him, Auron.//_ For some reason, the Aeon's voice was gentle, as if he was trying to comfort Auron. _//In essence, I'm still with him – I can't exist otherwise. Walk to the left, you'll meet with the boy and a fight.//_

Auron obeyed, and sure enough, over a sand dune, he saw Tidus trying to dodge a Zu and drew his sword, running in and slashing at the bird's eye.

'Need a hand?' Lulu appeared with a Thundega. Auron smiled slightly. 

Between the three of them they pulled the giant bird down. Auron took in a breath, letting it out and sheathing his sword as he looked around. There was sand, sand and more sand as far as he could see, under a blistering sun.

'Auron?' Tidus called him. 'Where's Jassu?'

Auron looked down, then at Tidus. 'I don't know.' Was all he said. He clamped down on the rising panic and fear that was situated somewhere in his stomach, leaving him feeling lost and empty. Hell, Jassu could even be dead now for all he knew.

Without looking back to see if the others were following him, Auron started up a sand dune, squinting against the glare of the sun. By the fact that it was nearly in the centre of the sky, Auron judged that they'd been out for at least twenty four hours.

_/You'd better have kept him safe, Jecht./ _Auron didn't know whether Jecht had heard him or not, but for some reason he felt better.

'Hey! Over here!' 

A voice distracted him from his thoughts, and he looked down into a gully where Wakka was sheltering under a piece of discarded machina. Tidus shot past him and caught Wakka in a hug, burying his head into the taller man's shoulder.

Auron felt a lump rise in his throat, but he sat on it, keeping his face expressionless as he walked across to the two, Lulu right behind him.

'Any of you seen Rikku?' Wakka asked, not letting go of Tidus just yet. 'Or Kimahri?' His face fell as they all shook their heads. One look at Auron's face told him that Jassu or Yuna wasn't around either. 'And I guess nobody knows where we are either.'

'I do!' A chirpy voice called from the top of yet another sand dune. Rikku slid down the dune to the rest. 'But you can't tell anyone else where I'm gonna take you, okay? Nobody, Wakka.' She said sternly as Wakka grunted. 'I'm gonna take you to the Al Bhed Home.'

'What about Kimahri, Yuna and Jassu?' Lulu asked the Al Bhed.

'Kimahri's just over that rise.' Rikku said, pointing. 'Yuna is probably at Home, but Jassu...' She glanced at Auron. 'He's probably there too. C'mon!'

The group joined up with Kimahri again, and after various battles with fiends, the group topped a rise, Home in sight.

It was under attack.

Jassu slowly came to, his eye opening to a wooden roof. For some reason, everything was moving, or was that just his head? And why was he lying down?

He tried to sit up, but a bolt of agony jolted through his chest and he moaned, slumping back down. Suddenly everything came back to him – the fight with the Wendigo, Auron...

'Hey, you're awake.' 

A quiet voice made him turn his head slightly, everything hurting as he moved. Yuna was leaning over him. There was a smudge of dirt on one cheek, and a cut above one eyebrow. 

'How do you feel?'

Jassu opened his mouth, but when he tried to speak all that came out was a croak. Swallowing, he tried again.

'Like a ton of rock hit me.'

Yuna smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. 'That's what happened. Hold still.' She knelt beside him, and laid her hand on his chest. 'They've Silenced me and taken my items away, but at least I know how to bandage something.' 

Jassu frowned. 'They?'

'The Guado.' She sighed. 'After Sin split us up, I was with you. I was trying to cure you when they suddenly appeared – a whole group of them. Seymour – or whatever he's become now he's Unsent – was with them.' Yuna looked down as she began to take off the bandages wrapped around Jassu's chest. 'I tried to fight them, I really did, but there were too many.'

Jassu gasped as Yuna finished taking off his bandages. He raised his head, trying to look at his chest, but Yuna pushed him back down. 'Wh-where are we going now?'

'Bevelle.' She frowned as she looked at Jassu's chest.

Jassu realised that Yuna had taken his jacket and tee-shirt off to bandage his chest. He also remembered something else. 'Where's Danny?'

At this, Yuna's eyes teared up. 'H-he tried to protect me...'

'He's not dead, is he?' Jassu said, closing his eye. Danny was much more then a pet to him – more like a friend.

'N-no.' Yuna turned and picked up a small, green bundle. 'But he's injured.'

Jassu stroked Danny as Yuna finished replacing his bandages. 'Sit me up.' He commanded, suddenly. Yuna shook her head.

'Not until I can heal you properly.' She stated. 'You bled a lot, and your legs and chest were crushed. By all rights you should be dead. You're still dying.'

That brought it home to Jassu. He lapsed into silence, gazing at the roof of the wagon they were travelling in. He wouldn't die, not now, not without saying goodbye to Auron first. Without knowing it, his fist clenched. And not without taking that asshole, Seymour, with him.

He must have drifted off after that, because suddenly the wagon was stopping. His vision was blurring, and he was numb as the back was opened. Yuna was pulled out, taking Danny with her. Then two Guados came in to get him.

'He's awake!'

'Leave him be!' That was Yuna. 'He's dying!'

'Bring him out.' Seymour. 'But be careful. That's an Aeon.'

He was lifted onto a stretcher, and carefully lowered out of the wagon. It was dark, so it must have been night. Everything was blurry, but he recognised the face of the Unsent Maester.

'Seymour...'

Seymour smiled at him as his vision suddenly sharpened. 'I told you you would serve me.'

'Never.' He gasped as he was picked up again. 'I'll die first.'

Seymour smiled, then laid a hand on one of Jassu's ruined legs. 'I doubt it.' Suddenly he squeezed, and Jassu's scream echoed through the huge white city.

Seymour, watching as the guardian passed out again, smiled coldly. 'Take him to the healers. Tell them I want him fully healed by the ceremony in two days time.' Then he turned to Yuna as Jassu was taken away. 'And you will marry me on that same day.' His smile widened to a grin. 'What a fitting gift to give to your new husband. An Aeon.'

Auron plunged his sword into another Guado and followed the others through to the Summoner's Sanctum. So far he had not seen Yuna or Jassu, and the knot of fear was getting larger at every empty room. Now, he searched the room frantically as the Summoners completed the Al Bheds' Sending, hardly noticing the pain lancing through him at the call of the Farplane.

'He's not here...' he ground out, pulling back into shadows away from the flickering fires. 

'So where's Yuna, huh?' Wakka placed his hands on his hips, glancing around the wrecked room. He fixed Rikku with a glare.

'She must have been taken by the Guado.' Rikku looked down. Auron felt pity for the girl – the olnly home she had ever known was falling down around her. Literally.

'So what's the Al Bhed's excuse for kidnapping the Summoners then?' Wakka crossed his arms.

'Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves.' Rikku mumbled.

'What?' Tidus said, frowning. 

'I said Summoners shouldn't have to die!' Rikku cried. 'You know what Yuna's going to do? She's going to Zanarkand...she's gonna get the Final Aeon, y' know? Then she gonna...then she's gonna...' Tears where falling down Rikku's face. 'She's gonna Summon it, and defeat Sin, but then she's gonna...'

'She's going to do what?' Tidus quietly asked.

'The Aeon'll kill her too! Yunie's gonna die!'

'Yuna's...going to die?' Tidus turned, and looked at Wakka. 'You knew this?'

Wakka slowly nodded, casting his eyes to the floor as Tidus grabbed his vest.

'Why didn't you try to stop her! Why! Isn't she like a sister to you?!'

Wakka took Tidus' hands into his own, pulling the crying teenager into his arms. 'It wasn't like we didn't try to, ya?'

'But...' Lulu spoke up. 'She wanted to do it.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Tidus sobbed into Wakka's chest, Wakka smoothing down his hair and looking up at Lulu.

'It was...too hard to say.' Lulu sighed.

'But that's why we take the Summoners into custody.' Rikku said quietly, walking to Tidus and laying a hand on his shoulder. 'To stop them dying.'

Donna walked over, and her normally arrogant face was replaced with a resolution and a sadness. 'We have known that we will die at the end of this, but that is why we are here.'

'And we'll carry one using the Aeons, even if it means our lives!' Issaru cried, and Valefor roared his defiance as he shimmered into existance behind him.

'But...it shouldn't happen...' Tidus whispered. Auron closed his eye briefly, remembering Braska and his solid belief in what he had to do. He walked past the group to the door at the far end of the room.

'But it does.' He stated. 'Let's go.'

The group followed him out into a huge hanger beyond, in which an airship was waiting like a huge animal.

'Wow...' Wakka gaped as they walked up the steps to the doors. 'What is it?'

Rikku grinned. 'The biggest machina you'll ever see.' She said, opening the doors for them. 'Come on in!'

'Where's Yuna?!' Was Tidus' first question to the captain, Cid, when they walked into the bridge.

'What, you wanna find her just to send her to her death? Like everybody else? Huh.' Cid growled.

'No! I won't let her die!' Tidus slammed a fist into a wall. Cid looked at him appraisingly.

'You better keep that promise, boy...' He narrowed his eyes. 'Or I'll hunt you down.'

'No need to, gramps.' Tidus snorted. 'Just get moving already.'

'Already done.' Cid grinned as the airship shuddered, pulling free of her restraints as two huge doors opened above her.

Cid crowed with delight as the ship rose into the air. She sped a little ways away from the burning Home, then turned and stopped. Cid laid a hand on Brother's shoulder as he began to cry. 'Here we go.' He turned, and began to sing, the crew joining in as more began to cry. Auron blinked; they were singing the Prayer of the Fayth.

'What's happening?' Wakka asked quietly, although he had an idea when a targeting icon zeroed in on Home.

'They're gonna blow up Home...' Rikku whispered, tears starting to run down her face again. Wakka hugged her as missiles shot out of the airship, speeding towards Home.

'Ku!' Cid ordered as Home erupted into a ball of fire. Brother turned the ship around and threw it into overdrive, trying desperately to outrun the shockwave. For a moment they were almost caught in it, but then the airship picked up speed and altitude, rising above the shockwave and the glittering desert spread out beneath her.

Cid let out the breath he'd been holding, and turned to the rest. 'You might wanna get some sleep. It'll be a while before we'll find my niece.'

They all agreed whole-heartedly, and trudged to the crewman's quarters.

Auron sank onto his bed, little more then a strip of metal attached to the wall, and sighed. There was still no sign of Jassu, wherever he was, and St Anger hadn't spoken to him for a while. Auron knew it was useless to worry about something he couldn't do anything about, but that was what was hurting him the most. He glanced down at his calloused hands. 'I can't do anything...' Before he knew it, Auron felt tears running down his face. He shut his eye, finally submitting to the fear that Jassu may be dead.

Unbeknownst to the sobbing Auron, however, Jassu was very much alive, and none too happy with it. He was currently strapped down to a bed, his chest wrapped in bandages and his legs in splints as they were healed with the healers' curative magic. He was awake, and clear-headed. Danny was curled up on the chair beside him, fully healed from the knife-cut by the healers. 

Jassu was now out of the danger zone, with the bandages around his chest just there as a precaution. At least Seymour had been intelligent enough to set out knew clothes identical to the last set that he'd ruined, but there was no sign of Original Sin. Presumably that was being kept somewhere well out of reach, along with his knives.

A nurse came in, smiling at him as she prepared to change that cressings on his legs. 'These are nearly healed, now.' She said, prodding them. Jassu grimaced and twitched as she hit tender spots. 'I don't know how you stayed alive as long as you did.' She frowned as she wrapped them up again. 'Anyone else and that would have killed you. There we go.' She smiled as another Curega did its job. She fixed the silent Jassu with a look. 'Is it true you're an Aeon?'

Jassu frowned. 'Maybe.'

'Well, you don't look like one. Did you know that you're a wedding present to Maester Seymour?'

Jassu growled for an answer.

'Thought you did. Between you and me,' she leant in conspiratously, 'he's an asshole. If you could find it in yourself to send him back where he belongs, we'll all be grateful.' She pulled away, gave his leg one last pat, and went out. Danny raised his head, stood, and carefully climbed onto Jassu's bed.

'Girl after your own heart, eh, Jas?'

Jassu blinked at the little Jassite as he scratched behind an ear. 'Hey, you weren't talking that good before.'

'Course not. I've been able to speak Spiran for years, Jas. Same as the rest of us. Can you imagine what would happen to us if everyone found out?' Danny gave a toothy smile that Jassu couldn't help but return.

'I've always thought that you were more intelligent then you looked.' Jassu chuckled. 'You're still cute.'

'Thanks.' Danny said dryly. 'Anyway, you're healed up now. I don't care what that bint said – although I agree with her opinion of Seymour – you can walk.'

'Uh...'

Whatever Jassu was going to say was interrupted by a cry that sent shivers down his spine. Voices were yelling outside, and he strained to hear them.

'Evrae! There's Evrae!'

'What's he chasing!'

'Looks like a giant machina!'

'Holy shi- there's people up there!'

'Wow! They're giving Evrae a run for his money!'

Jassu blinked as suddenly there was activity outside his door. Suddenly two Guado burst into his room, pulling him up and forcing him into his clothes.

'The Maesters say that you have to help Evrae.' A coldly familiar voice sounded from the doorway. Jassu turned to face Seymour, growling. 'Ah ah, Rammas. You're still all bandaged up. You do as you're told, nothing,' Seymour licked his lips and looked him up and down suggestively, 'bad, will happen to you or your friends.'

Jassu growled again, but slumped his shoulders. 'What do you want me to do.'

'I want you to use those pretty wings of yours to help Evrae see off these pests.' Seymour gestures with one hand, a monk scurrying forward and handing Original Sin back to him. As soon as Jassu closed his hand around the hilt, something uncurled in his mind. He walked out to the balcony – Danny had been right, he could walk  - and the cold air stung his bare, bandaged chest. 

The rage that had unfurled in the back of his mind spread its wings – and at the same time something changed. Suddenly he whirled to face Seymour, who was grinning viciously. He raised a hand.

'Kneel!' Seymour roared. Despite his efforts, Jassu found himself going down on one knee. _/No no no no no.../_

'Rise, Rammas, and destroy my enemies!'

Jassu stood, again against his will, blood tears of rage streaking down his face as his wings burst free. Leaping into the air, he pushed himself up to the airship above him. The bandages whirled off, and tears were still pouring down his face. _/I'm being controlled.../_

Evrae screamed at its foes, and Jassu closed his eye in grief as he suddenly saw who they were.

'Jassu!' One joyous voice rose above the rest, and Jassu opened his eye.

'Auron...' He moaned as he drifted closer. 'Please...' Jassu tried to fly away from the ship, but the same thing that had caused him to kneel to Seymour held him in place here, and he knew that though he may try to hold back, he would still kill the others. 'Please...'

'Join us!' Rikku called. 'There's still some left!' But Auron could see there was something wrong. Tears were streaming down Jassu's face as he seemed to struggle against something.

'Please...Auron...forgive me...' Jassu moaned, even as he brought Original Sin up and hovered beside Evrae. He cast a Curega on the huge serpent.

'Jassu!' Rikku screamed. 'What are you doing!'

Jassu closed his eye, trying to make this easier by pretending they were fiends. He felt the push telling him to attack, and he had no way of stopping it. 'Move!' He cried even as he dove down, an angel of Death as he aimed for Wakka. A sword met his own, and he met a furious Tidus. He dodged Tidus' attack, and went for him, only to have it parried. The tears came faster as he closed his eye, feeling Original Sin bite into flesh and Tidus' sword drop from his grip. Opening his eye, he saw Tidus at his feet, wounded but not badly so. He looked up at the rest of the group, pulling his wings back in as his sword tip rested on the deck of the ship. He faced Evrae.

'Go.'

The winged serpent screamed, then plunged down through the clouds. Then he turned and faced the group. Against his will, he started to walk towards them. 'Please, run...I can't stop it...'

The group stood their ground, however, moving to surround Jassu. He looked into Auron's face, and groaned, shutting his eye. 

He tried to hold himself immobile as he felt a blitzball hit him from behind, but he whirled, letting loose a whirlwind attack that left Wakka bleeding on the ground. Lulu struck him with multiple Firas, to which Jassu answered with three Thundegas and an uppercut that laid her out. In one move he sheathed Original Sin, caught the fist that was flying to his jaw and twisted. Rikku screamed as her wrist broke, and was silenced by a punch to the jaw. Jassu's eye was unfocused, as if he had crept somewhere where nothing could touch him.

Kimahri tired to skewer him on the end of his lance, understanding the guardian's silent wish, but he found the spear ripped out off his huge hands and turned to face him. He looked down at Jassu's pale, tear-streaked face and nodded.

'NO!' Jassu cried, throwing the lance down at the Ronso's feet. A white-hot spear of pain burned through his chest, making him double over as Seymour's laughter echoed through his head. He stumbled forward, then straightened, looking up at Auron.

Auron held his sword ready as Jassu drew Original Sin and started walking over to him. His movements were slightly jerky as Jassu struggled with something that Auron couldn't see. 'Why are you doing this, Jassu?' Auron asked as Jassu came closer.

'Seymour.' Was all Jassu said. The name sent shivers of rage through Auron. 'Seymour is making me...'

'What the hell did he do to you?' It came out as an angry growl as the two began to circle.

'I...don't know.' Jassu answered. 'I can't hear St Anger anymore...'

'I know.' Auron nodded.

'Jassu felt himself bunch up for an attack. 'Auron!'

Auron narrowly avoided Original Sin, spinning away and waiting for the next swing. The air made a quiet, almost gentle ripping sound as Jassu swung again and again, each time meeting Auron's sword with a clang and a shower of sparks.

This was one fight he was going to lose, Auron knew. Even without Seymour – Yevon did he want to rip the Unsent Maester limb from stinking limb with his bare hands – backing up his moves, Jassu was basically a one man army, as he'd proved to Auron several times. 

Auron ducked another swing, panting slightly for breath as he defended against another. Also, Jassu's stamina was matched by no-one.

'Auron! Stop being defnsive!' Jassu roared, anger fuelling his words. He was angry – angry at Seymour for controlling him, angry at himself for being controlled, and angry at Auron for not attacking. 'Kill me or I will have to kill you!'

Auron shook his head, barely wincing as Original Sin bit into his bare shoulder.

'I can't.'

'Damnit, Auron!' Jassu growled, even as he brought Original Sin screaming down towards Auron's head. Auron swung his sword up, pushing the immense blade away. 'Please!'

'No.' Auron smiled slightly, a plan forming in his head. It meant gambling everything he'd got, but that was what chance was all about.

'Jassu?'

Jassu looked up as the point of Auron's sword went down.

'Do you play poker?'

Jassu cried in despair as he thrust Original Sin into Auron's chest, the tip emerging through his back. Auron sagged as his blade fell out of his hand, the sound of it hitting the deck ringing through the air. 

'I love you.'

Auron fell forward onto the deck. Jassu raised his arms, screaming at the uncaring sky, the blood from the sword's blade running down his arm. He lowered his arms as Kimahri approached.

'Go. Kimahri take care of rest.' The Ronso looked up at an unmoving Jassu.

Jassu shivered, looking down at Kimahri with a face devoid of all emotion, his eye a cold, dead grey. Suddenly running off the deck, Jassu plummeted through the bitingly cold air until whatever Seymour was using to control him opened the wings from his back and flew him to the same balcony that he'd started off from. He landed gently, dripping blood onto the floor.

'Well done.' Seymour's voice broke through to Jassu. He looked up and fixed Seymour with a dead gaze.

'All are out of action as you commanded, my Lord. Auron is dead.' Funny, that hadn't hurt when he'd said it. Seymour smiled, despite the fact that Jassu cleaned the rest of the blood of Original Sin and resheathed it.

'Good.' Seymour shivered slightly as the dead gaze rested on him again. 'Be so good as to clean up, then fetch Lady Yuna for the wedding.'

'Yes, my Lord.' Jassu moved past him, walking through to the bathroom leading off the room.

Jassu looked into the mirror above the sink as he washed the blood and the tears off, taking in the cold grey stare looking back at him. He cocked his head slightly. His eye hadn't been that colour, once. He'd been happy then as well – he'd had something to live for. But that was all gone, now. Dead along with the robed monk in his dreams. All that mattered now was serving Seymour. Why bother fighting it anymore? There was nothing to live for.

Nothing.

So why did he feel like he was betraying someone?


End file.
